Expiation
by Blitzz
Summary: Ils avaient pensé s'être débarrassés des Médecins de l'Horreur, mais leur dernier survivant ne partit pas sans laisser un cadeau. Et ce fut sur le dos de Stiles que cela tomba, comme d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut pas de noirceur, simplement du feu. Des flammes si gigantesques qu'elles lui consumèrent l'âme, le transformant en quelque chose que la meute n'attendait pas...
1. Chapter 1 : Émergence

**Coucou ! Me revoici enfin pour une nouvelle histoire ! J'attendais ça depuis longtemps ! J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'ai hâte de vous la faire découvrir.**

 **Je dois aussi vous prévenir que cette histoire est terminée. Eh oui, vous avez bien lu, TERMINÉE ! Ça veut dire que je ne vous ferais pas la même chose qu'avec La Cage, c'est-à-dire vous faire attendre pendant des semaines entre chaque chapitre ! Je publierai donc au moins une fois par semaine, pour l'instant tous les samedi puisque je commence ce soir. Cette histoire contient dix chapitres, mais vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de potentiels bonus :) **

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et on ne m'a toujours pas proposé de racheter les droits, dommage...

 **Paring** : Sterek, encore et toujours ! (avec plein d'autres couples)

 **Rating** : M, encore et toujours !

 **Bêta** : La super **Voidonce** !

 **Note du chapitre** : Une entrée en matière pour poser le décor^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Émergence**

La vie de Stiles ne serait jamais un long fleuve tranquille.

Elle ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait certainement jamais plus. Pas après cette nuit-là. Et Stiles ne faisait pas référence à celle où Scott avait été mordu mais bien, celle trois ans plus tard, où il fut enlevé dans son lit alors qu'il dormait – plus ou moins paisiblement – , la menace de la Bête du Gévaudan enfin éradiquée.

En tant que seul humain « normal » de la meute, Stiles avait toujours su qu'un jour il serait éjecté de la partie. De son plein gré ou de force. Jusque-là, il avait réussi à survivre. Bien sûr, il avait fait des sacrifices, comme tout le monde, mais il s'en était toujours sorti entier. À peu de choses près. Néanmoins, il avait toujours su que sa chance finirait par tourner et s'étonnait même que cela ne se produise que maintenant. Il avait survécu à un alpha psychopathe, un kanima vengeur, une meute enragée, une Darach folle furieuse, un esprit surpuissant et machiavélique, une extermination en masse et enfin, à des chimères et leurs Médecins de l'Horreur. Et il s'en était tiré avec seulement quelques égratignures et des cauchemars. Bon d'accord : beaucoup de cauchemars. Il était presque normal aujourd'hui que ce bon vieux Destin vienne récupérer sa part.

Après que la meute eut vaincu Sébastien Valet et ramené Mason, le dernier survivant des Médecins de l'Horreur, le Généticien, s'était envolé dans la nature. Scott et sa meute, accompagnés de Deucalion (qui aurait pensé que le Démon Loup se rallierait à leur cause ? Certainement pas Stiles.), l'avaient cherché dans les sous-terrains. Ils avaient même retrouvé le chemin jusqu'à leur planque initiale où les petites expériences sur les chimères avaient été réalisées. Mais ils avaient trouvé le lieu complètement vide. Tout avait été débarrassé, de la simple table d'examen jusqu'au grand réservoir au liquide verdâtre dans lequel avait baigné cette forme à peine humaine que les Médecins de l'Horreur trimballaient partout avec eux. Ce guerrier duquel ils puisaient leurs forces et leur immortalité.

Tout avait disparu.

Aussi, à tort, tout le monde avait conclu que le Médecin de l'Horreur, seul, s'était avoué vaincu, ayant perdu sa plus parfaite chimère ainsi que ses compagnons, et était définitivement parti de Beacon Hills. Quelle erreur.

Après avoir fait le ménage, Scott et les autres étaient plus ou moins partis chacun de leur côté. Liam avait accompagné Mason à l'hôpital, Scott avait retrouvé Kira, Lydia et Jordan étaient partis Dieu sait où faire Dieu sait quoi, Malia était restée avec Braeden, et Stiles était tout simplement rentré chez lui, après avoir appelé Melissa qui lui avait retiré l'éclat de verre du ventre et pansé sa plaie. Son père avait été plus qu'heureux de le retrouver en vie et en un seul morceau, malgré sa blessure qu'il pouvait quasiment qualifier de superficielle après toutes celles qu'avaient récolté Stiles. Cependant, le jeune homme avait rapidement filé dans sa chambre, avait pris une douche et s'était couché sans demander son reste, adressant à peine la parole à son père inquiet. Stiles avait énormément de sommeil à rattraper et il avait enfin la chance de pouvoir dormir sans craindre de se faire tuer par un animal monstrueux.

Encore une belle erreur de sa part.

Une présomption un peu rapidement faite, puisqu'alors qu'il dormait profondément, une forme fantomatique apparut de nulle part dans sa chambre, accompagnée d'un concert de cliquetis qui ne le réveilla pourtant pas. Et avant même qu'il n'en ait d'ailleurs l'occasion, une seringue à la propreté douteuse s'enfonça dans son cou, lui administrant un tranquillisant qui le maintint dans un sommeil profond. Il ne se sentit pas être transporté, pas plus qu'il ne sentit le courant d'air froid effleurer sa peau, pourtant familier. Et il n'entendit pas non plus le claquement métallique d'une paire de menottes que l'on referma sur ses mains et ses chevilles. La froideur de la table sur laquelle il avait été allongé ne le tira pas plus des bras de Morphée.

En réalité, Stiles était à mille lieues de cet endroit, perdu dans des songes désagréables où il revoyait le corps de Donovan être transpercé par cette barre de fer qui, en définitive, lui avait sauvé la vie. Et malgré sa volonté d'échapper à ce cauchemar, Stiles se retrouva incapable de se réveiller. Son esprit était piégé dans son corps et il ne put retrouver le chemin vers la réalité et finit par lâcher prise, se laissant dériver sur le cours de ses pensées coupables.

Au-dessus de lui, le Généticien avait ses yeux rivés sur son visage innocent, savourant cet instant avant la victoire qu'il savait gagnée d'avance. Il allait lui faire payer la disparition de sa plus belle création ainsi que celle de ses deux compagnons. Oui, il allait se venger de toutes les créatures surnaturelles, il allait s'assurer de leur éradication et alors, sa victoire serait totale et Beacon Hills enfin détruite. Et l'instrument de sa vengeance ne serait rien de plus que cet humain faible et vulnérable allongé sur cette table à sa merci. De plus, sa vocation de scientifique ancrée dans ce qu'il lui restait de peau viable, le Médecin avait plus que hâte de commencer la procédure.

À cause de la mort du Pathologiste, tué par leur propre bête, et du Chirurgien, les pouvoirs du Généticien avaient néanmoins diminué. Mais, il avait encore assez de forces et de moyens pour parvenir à ses fins. Il restait une arme à laquelle les Médecins de l'Horreur n'avaient jamais osé toucher, une arme qui pourrait changer le cours de l'histoire et provoquer une apocalypse. Et aujourd'hui, n'ayant plus rien à perdre, le Généticien allait s'en servir. En fait, tout au long de sa misérable existence d'être intangible, il n'avait attendu que ça.

Se détournant de l'humain profondément endormi et de ses pensées exaltées, le dernier Médecin de l'Horreur ôta le pendentif qu'il portait autour de son cou décharné et le contempla un instant. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il était son gardien, ayant la tâche de le surveiller et de le garder caché aux yeux du reste des créatures surnaturelles. Ce pendentif n'était qu'une simple pierre d'un noir d'encre ressemblant fortement à un onyx. Mais dans celle-ci, on voyait des volutes blanches tournoyer lentement, rendant sa valeur inestimable. Même Satan, Dieu et sa misérable armée d'anges, s'entre-déchireraient pour l'obtenir. Car dans cette pierre était retenu prisonnier un esprit ancestral, vieux de plusieurs millénaires, probablement aussi vieux que l'Enfer et puissant comme aucun être. Dans cette pierre avait été enfermé l'esprit d'un messager du Diable.

Dans cette pierre se trouvait l'esprit du Ghost Rider.

Un esprit que le Généticien s'apprêtait à implanter dans le corps de l'humain qu'il avait enlevé. C'était la dernière expérience à laquelle il procéderait avant de partir définitivement de Beacon Hills, laissant cette ville maudite s'autodétruire sans lui. Le Médecin de l'Horreur, en tant que scientifique, savait qu'il pouvait échouer, mais il avait bon espoir que le garçon y survivrait.

Après tout, il n'avait pas été choisi au hasard. Il avait été choisi car, en plus de vivre avec le surnaturel tous les jours, il avait survécu à la possession d'un Nogitsune, un esprit vengeur à peine moins puissant que celui d'un Ghost Rider. Ce garçon était également venu à bout d'une de leurs chimères, une chimère des plus dangereuses, sans avoir eu recours à des pouvoirs surnaturels et dans toute sa vulnérable mortalité. Il était fort, intelligent et n'avait pas hésité un instant à faire ce qui devait être fait pour survivre. Alors oui, l'humain serait une réussite. Il devait l'être.

Avec une excitation familière et malsaine, le Généticien apposa la pierre sur le front blafard de l'humain inconscient, et l'y maintint en augmentant progressivement la pression pour guider l'esprit. Malgré l'anesthésie, le corps de l'humain fut secoué de violents spasmes lorsque les volutes blanches de la pierre cessèrent brusquement de tournoyer et s'engouffrèrent sous son crâne, ne laissant derrière elles qu'un simple onyx vide.

Lentement, le corps de l'humain retrouva son immobilité, mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et se tintèrent entièrement d'un rouge écarlate angoissant. Aussitôt, le Médecin détourna la tête, ne souhaitant pas rencontrer ce regard maudit qu'il savait être potentiellement mortel. La possession était désormais en train de se faire et la tâche du Généticien était achevée. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas assister entièrement au spectacle et qu'il doive partir dans les plus brefs délais. Car il savait que la meute du Vrai Alpha, et notamment le Chien des Enfers, étaient sur leurs gardes. Si un de leurs précieux compagnons venait à disparaître trop longtemps, cela éveillerait inévitablement leurs soupçons et ils se mettraient sur sa piste. S'il voulait survivre et reprendre des forces, le dernier Médecin de l'Horreur devait partir en laissant le moins de traces possibles, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne s'était déjà que trop attardé.

Reprenant le corps mou du jeune humain entre ses bras, le Généticien se dématérialisa pour réapparaître une seconde plus tard dans la chambre obscure où il l'avait emporté. Sans un bruit, il reposa sa dernière chimère sur le lit défait et la contempla un instant, priant pour que son plan fonctionne. Si c'était le cas, peut-être reviendrait-il simplement pour apprécier de marcher sur les cendres de cette ville qui lui avait tant volé. Il tirerait une immense satisfaction à souiller ses ruines.

Avec un dernier regard sur sa dernière création, le Généticien s'évapora dans la nuit. Fuyant Beacon Hills et la future apocalypse qui y sommeillait.

Aux alentours de sept heures du matin, Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et couvert de sueur. Pendant un court instant, il fut désorienté et ne reconnut pas sa chambre avant de poser les yeux sur ses posters et les souvenirs qui allaient avec. Alors qu'il peinait à reprendre sa respiration, une migraine phénoménale lui tomba dessus et il étouffa un gémissement en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreille et en le mordant de toutes ses forces. La douleur, indescriptible, était telle qu'elle assombrit son champ de vision et lui donna une brusque envie de vomir. Chancelant, Stiles parvint à se mettre debout et à se diriger vers la salle-de-bain tout en se raccrochant au mur. Il eut à peine le temps de se pencher au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes qu'il vomissait tripes et boyaux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il avait vidé le contenu de son estomac et que la migraine avait un peu reflué à l'arrière de son crâne, Stiles retrouva la vue et son esprit s'éclaircit. Aussitôt, il repensa aux cauchemars qu'il avait fait toute la nuit, rêvant de feu, de cendres et de sang, de ciel noir et d'apocalypse. L'odeur de la mort avait été tellement réelle dans son esprit qu'elle avait provoqué cette violente nausée au réveil.

Après encore quelques minutes à essayer de calmer les soubresauts de son estomac ainsi que les battements de son cœur, Stiles retrouva assez de forces et de volonté pour se relever, s'aidant du lavabo. À tâtons, il ouvrit la pharmacie et attrapa une boîte de paracétamol avant de gober deux cachets, réprimant un nouveau haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il les avala.

La tête lui tournait encore, mais, quand il entendit son père se lever, il se brossa les dents à la va-vite, essaya de faire disparaître cette expression douloureuse de son visage, et retourna dans sa chambre. Un instant plus tard, le shérif frappait à sa porte et entrait sans même y réfléchir, un air soucieux sur le visage. Depuis que son fils sortait avec Malia, il avait arrêté d'entrer dans sa chambre sans frapper et sans attendre de réponse, mais lorsqu'il s'inquiétait, cela lui sortait de la tête et son attitude de shérif reprenait le dessus.

Lorsqu'il vit son fils assit au bord de son lit, le teint pâle et l'air fatigué, John Stilinski sentit l'angoisse renaître au creux de son ventre. Depuis quelques temps, il s'inquiétait en permanence pour Stiles, pour sa santé plus que tout autre chose. Heureusement, après l'épisode du Nogitsune, son fils avait repris un peu de poids et s'était étoffé niveau muscles, mais il avait toujours cet air maladif et préoccupé qui empêchait parfois John de fermer l'œil.

\- Stiles ? Est-ce que ça va, fiston ? C'est la blessure qui te fait mal ? demanda le shérif d'une voix douce alors qu'il scrutait intensément le visage de son enfant.

\- Mmm, non. J'ai fait des cauchemars. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un bon petit déj', répondit le jeune homme en tentant vainement de sourire.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je t'ai entendu vomir.

Stiles, habitué au regard perçant de son père, ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Cela faisait bien longtemps d'ailleurs qu'il ne s'était laissé impressionner par quelqu'un. Mais son père ne devait pas s'inquiéter inutilement pour lui.

\- J'ai eu la nausée, mais c'est passé, ne t'en fais pas.

Le shérif fronça les sourcils avant de laisser tomber devant l'attitude réservée de son fils. Il savait que celui-ci était plus enclin à la conversation lorsqu'il avait le ventre plein.

\- Je vais te faire un bon petit-déj', fils, et on pourra parler.

Stiles savait que son père voulait être au courant de ce qui s'était passé la veille avec la bête du Gévaudan et la mère de Malia, et qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire jusqu'à tout connaître. Aussi, le jeune homme acquiesça et se contenta de demander :

\- Tu ne travailles pas ce matin ?

\- Non, j'ai pris un jour de congé. J'ai cru comprendre que nous n'aurions pas affaire à de nouvelles disparitions tout de suite.

Stiles haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Scott m'a appelé hier soir pour me prévenir. Il ne m'a rien raconté en détails, mais je sais que tout est plus ou moins rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Plus ou moins, dit Stiles en hochant la tête.

\- Alors habilles-toi et rejoins-moi dans la cuisine, je vais faire des pancakes.

Le jeune homme regarda son père sortir de sa chambre, perplexe. Depuis quand cuisinait-il ? Habituellement c'était toujours lui qui faisait à manger pour son père, ou alors ils commandaient, mais John Stilinski ne se risquait que rarement à manier une poêle. Cependant, lorsqu'il faisait cet effort, Stiles était toujours très heureux de manger ses plats, même s'ils finissaient complètement carbonisés la majeure partie du temps.

Un peu fébrile, Stiles se leva de son lit et s'habilla lentement, ne voulant pas stimuler la migraine qui fracassait déjà son crâne avec ardeur. Lorsqu'il referma son armoire et croisa son reflet dans le miroir, il frissonna. Il avait vraiment une tête à faire peur, pas étonnant que son père s'inquiète autant. Lui qui était d'ordinaire assez pâle était carrément livide, et les gros cernes violets sous ses yeux n'arrangeaient rien du tout. Stiles ne ressemblait pas encore au cadavre qu'il avait été en étant possédé par le Nogistsune, mais il n'en était pas loin. Heureusement qu'il n'était plus aussi maigre qu'avant, au moins, il ne donnait pas l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre.

Soupirant, le jeune humain se détourna du miroir et se frotta les yeux. Fatigué et avec un mal de crâne persistant, il rejoignit son père dans la cuisine lumineuse au rez-de-chaussée et le trouva _réellement_ en train de faire des pancakes.

\- Tout va bien papa ?

Le shérif Stilinski se retourna et observa son fils avec attention. Celui-ci avait repris des couleurs, mais c'était évident qu'il n'était pas excessivement en forme.

\- Oui, fiston. C'est presque prêt. Sors les assiettes et le sirop d'érable, s'il-te-plait.

Stiles hocha la tête et s'exécuta, toujours perplexe. Lorsque son père posa une pile de pancakes sur la table, il ne put se retenir d'écarquiller les yeux et de s'exclamer d'un ton ébahi :

\- Et en plus, ça a l'air comestible !

\- Je te remercie, Stiles, grommela son père en s'asseyant en face de lui, ne pouvant retenir l'étincelle de fierté qui brilla dans ses yeux.

Le jeune homme attaqua son petit déj' un peu plus joyeusement et ils le savourèrent en silence. John jetait de temps à autres des regards à son fils qui les sentait peser sur sa nuque, mais il ne disait rien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Stiles avait retrouvé un peu d'appétit. Ce qui était pour le moins contradictoire puisqu'à peine une demi-heure plus tôt il vomissait dans les toilettes et que sa migraine, même si elle avait décru, était toujours bien présente et s'amusait à faire de la marmelade avec son cerveau. Néanmoins, il avait faim et dévora ses pancakes avec un enthousiasme qui rasséréna son père.

\- J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu, déclara finalement ce dernier lorsque leur petit déjeuner eut disparu.

\- Pas spécialement, pourquoi ? demanda Stiles en se levant pour mettre les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait passer la journée ensemble, traîner…

\- Traîner ? releva le garçon en lançant à son père un regard circonspect. Toi, tu veux traîner ?

John Stilinski opina du chef. Si son fils était si étonné à l'idée qu'il puisse vouloir passer du temps ensemble rien que tous les deux, c'était principalement de sa faute. Il n'avait pas été très présent dans la vie de son fils ces derniers temps et il allait devoir se rattraper.

\- Oui, je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller manger quelque part tous les deux et rattraper le temps perdu… et discuter de ce qui s'est produit hier. Je voudrais bien être au courant pour savoir quoi raconter à mes collègues au boulot.

\- Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, acquiesça Stiles distraitement.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait une soirée père/fils, et encore plus longtemps une journée entière ! Stiles n'allait pas dire non. Il savait qu'il s'était beaucoup éloigné de ses amis et encore plus de son père pendant les dernières semaines, et maintenant que le calme était revenu sur Beacon Hills, peut-être qu'il pourrait se faire pardonner ses derniers manquements.

\- Bien sûr, continua prudemment le shérif, si tu veux inviter Malia, elle est la bienvenue.

Stiles, adossé contre le lave-vaisselle, se figea, son palpitant plongeant dans sa poitrine. Il avait oublié de mettre son père au courant. En fait, il avait aussi oublié de mettre Malia au courant, mais elle avait dû comprendre le message puisqu'elle l'évitait soigneusement depuis plusieurs jours. Cependant, Stiles savait qu'un moment arriverait où il devrait l'affronter, et ce moment promettait de ne pas être un des plus beaux de sa vie… Le jeune humain n'avait pas peur d'affronter la coyote-garou, il ne voulait simplement pas parler de ses sentiments, de leur relation, ou plutôt de cette nouvelle absence de relation.

\- Stiles ?

En entendant son père, Stiles secoua la tête, reprenant pied avec la réalité. De quoi ils parlaient déjà ? Ah oui, la sortie.

\- Non, Malia ne viendra pas. Et…pour tout dire, je ne pense pas qu'elle remettra les pieds ici.

\- Vous avez rompu ? s'étonna le shérif, surpris.

Stiles hocha la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais aimé parler de ses sentiments avec Scott, alors les évoquer avec son père…

\- Mais ça avait l'air de plutôt bien marcher entre vous, non ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il avait aimé la coyote-garou, il était tombé amoureux de son impulsivité, sa franchise, sa fraîcheur… Mais, avec les derniers événements, ils avaient tous les deux cherché à régler leurs problèmes chacun de leur côté sans en parler à l'autre. Cet amas de secrets avait fini par gâcher leur relation, jusqu'à la détruire totalement. Stiles ne s'était pas senti assez à l'aise avec Malia pour lui parler de son petit homicide, et elle, de son côté, ne lui avait pas assez fait confiance pour lui parler de sa mère. Finalement, petit à petit, ils avaient eu de moins en moins de choses à se dire et avaient progressivement cessé de se voir, occupés à combattre chacun leurs propres monstres.

\- Il faut croire que la flamme s'est éteinte, ironisa Stiles en se frottant le front.

La tournure de la conversation ne lui plaisait pas et sa migraine revenait au grand galop. Cependant, son père, ne semblant pas voir son embarras, continua à l'inonder de questions.

\- Mais vous étiez proches. Je veux dire, elle partageait un peu ton monde, d'une certaine façon…

\- C'est plutôt moi qui m'étais incrusté dans le sien, rétorqua Stiles.

\- Tu t'es réconcilié avec Scott pourtant, souligna le shérif qui avait noté la pointe de rancœur dans la voix de son fils.

\- D'une certaine façon. Il a reconstitué la meute, mais ce n'est plus comme avant, papa. Je suis peut-être son meilleur ami, mais la personne avec qui il passe tout son temps, c'est son bêta adoré, Liam. Et Malia…Malia est complètement obsédée par sa mère.

Le ton acide ne passa cette fois-ci pas inaperçu aux oreilles de son père qui le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

\- Elle n'est pas morte ?

\- Non…Malia lui a pris ses pouvoirs grâce aux griffes de Belasko et Braeden l'a ensuite emmenée avec elle. Probablement dans un endroit humide et lugubre, ajouta Stiles avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Les griffes de quoi ? Attends, non laisse tomber, je ne veux pas savoir, soupira John Stilinski.

Stiles haussa les épaules et massa ses tempes du bout des doigts, espérant apaiser son mal de tête.

\- Du coup, Malia et toi c'est définitivement fini ?

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement affirmatif où se mêlaient l'irritation et la douleur. Il fallait qu'il remonte dans sa chambre, rapidement. Sa migraine ne faisait que s'intensifier de minute en minute et il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait bientôt exploser.

\- Stiles ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il entendit de très loin son père repousser sa chaise qui crissa sur le carrelage. La douleur lui vrillait le crâne, assourdissant les sons autour de lui et le rendant aveugle. Des flashs d'images de son cauchemar lui apparurent à une vitesse qui lui donna le tournis. Sa migraine fut soudainement si intense qu'il sentit du sang se mettre à couler de son nez et qu'en voulant faire un pas en avant, il perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula.

\- Stiles ! s'exclama son père en le rattrapant à bout de bras et en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le sol. Stiles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Est-ce que je dois t'emmener à l'hôpital ? Stiles !

Mais la voix de son père parvenait à peine à celui-ci. Trop perdu dans les méandres de la souffrance, Stiles essayait de chasser les images de son esprit et de reprendre le contrôle, de surpasser ce mal de crâne qui lui comprimait le cerveau. Un flash plus violent que les autres s'attarda dans sa tête, lui donnant le temps d'apercevoir une rue moyenâgeuse et une silhouette enflammée ressemblant fortement à celle de Jordan. Pourquoi voyait-il Jordan ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui, putain ?! Un claquement sonore résonna subitement sous son crâne, le faisant violemment sursauter alors que l'image d'un fouet de feu s'incrustait sur ses rétines.

Aussi brutalement que les images avaient déferlé dans sa mémoire, elles disparurent et sa migraine reflua, laissant un Stiles à l'agonie avec le cerveau palpitant douloureusement. La vue fut le premier sens qu'il retrouva, suivi de son ouïe et de la voix paniquée de son père vociférant.

\- Stiles ! Stiles, réponds-moi !

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du jeune humain qui, désespérément accroché à son père, essayait de se redresser. Des mains secourables l'aidèrent et il réussit à s'asseoir et à relever la tête, distinguant le visage de son père affolé tout près du sien.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda aussitôt celui-ci. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Je vais appeler Melissa, je…

\- Non…ça va mieux papa, j'ai…migraine…

\- Une migraine t'a fait ça ? Stiles, tu…

Le regard de son père changea brusquement. D'anxieux, il passa à carrément terrifié, faisant naître une boule dans le ventre de Stiles qui avait repris ses esprits.

\- Papa ?

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda John Stilinski d'une voix blanche en désignant le nez de son fils.

Automatiquement, ce dernier passa le dos de sa main sous son nez pour l'essuyer, certain d'y trouver du sang. Mais Stiles se pétrifia lorsqu'il vit la couleur du liquide sur sa peau. Ce n'était pas du sang. Oh non, ça n'en était pas.

C'était du mercure.

* * *

 **RE ! J'espère que cette entrée en matière vous aura plu ! Ceci est mon petit bébé à moi, alors traitez le avec respect ! xD** (sans blague, pas d'insultes, c'est arrivé à trop d'auteur, malheureusement)

 **Comme d'hab' j'accueille tous vos avis à bras ouverts ! Je ne me mettrai pas à pleurer si vous me dîtes que c'est complètement naze, en revanche, dans le cas contraire, je risque de fondre en larmes tellement je suis sous pression ! Mais ne vous gênez pas, les reviews sont ouvertes !**

À la semaine prochaine !

Bizzz

Blitzz


	2. Chapter 2 : Maudit Mercure

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et on ne m'a toujours pas proposé de racheter les droits, dommage...

 **Paring** : Sterek, encore et toujours ! (avec plein d'autres couples)

 **Rating** : M, encore et toujours !

 **Bêta** : La super **Voidonce** !

 **Note du chapitre** : Et voilà la suite des mésaventures de Stiles ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 **RAR :  
**

 **Eowin :** Merci pour ton soutien ma petite marmotte ;)

 **Guest :** Merci ! J'espère que cette suite sera à ton goût !

 **Voidonce :** Un gros merci à toi pour tout ton travail ! Et si si, tu es vraiment super ! *keurs sur ta tronche à toi* !

 **Love wolf :** Hey ! merciiii ! je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

 **Juju :** Merci ! Voici la suite, il n'y a plus à attendre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Maudit Mercure**

Stiles regardait le liquide miroitant sur sa main, en état de choc, incapable de réagir. Son père, sachant ce que le mercure coulant du nez de son fils signifiait, commença à paniquer. Voyant que Stiles ne voulait pas sortir de sa torpeur malgré ses appels, John Stilinski attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Mélissa avec une dextérité qui aurait pu surprendre n'importe quel adolescent. Après quatre longues sonneries durant lesquelles l'agitation du shérif ne fit qu'empirer, l'infirmière décrocha enfin.

\- John ? Je suis au travail, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix à la fois pressée et soucieuse.

Le policier ne s'étonna même pas que son amie présume instinctivement que quelque chose allait mal. À Beacon Hills, il semblait que les choses positives étaient en voie de disparition.

\- Je…Je ne sais pas, je...Stiles, il…

\- John, calme-toi, fit la voix de Mélissa à l'autre bout du fil qui était désormais en état d'alerte totale. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Stiles ? Est-ce que c'est sa blessure ? Je pensais pourtant l'avoir correctement refermée, hier…

\- Non, ce n'est pas au sujet de sa blessure, la coupa le shérif. Il…Il s'est réveillé avec un mal de tête qui vient de le mettre par terre et…Mélissa, je crois que du mercure est en train de couler de son nez.

À l'autre bout du fil, le silence s'éternisa. Si John Stilinski avait été un loup-garou, il aurait pu très distinctement entendre les battements du cœur de l'infirmière qui s'étaient brutalement accélérés, mais au lieu de ça, il ne fit qu'entendre sa respiration qui se coupa.

\- Du mercure ? répéta-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Est-ce que tu en es certain ?

\- Oui. C'est…c'est définitivement argenté…

\- D'accord. John, écoute-moi très attentivement, dit l'infirmière en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions. Il faut absolument que tu emmènes Stiles voir Deaton. Tout de suite !

\- Oui, oui, tu as raison, je…

\- John !

\- Oui, je…j'y vais.

Le shérif raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avant d'aider Stiles à se remettre debout. Celui-ci se laissa faire, mais ne prononça pas un mot, ses yeux hagards errant sans jamais se focaliser sur un point particulier. Son père posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le força à rencontrer son regard.

\- Stiles ? Stiles, regarde-moi. Je vais t'emmener chez Deaton, d'accord ? Est-ce que tu peux le faire ?

Le jeune homme parvint à se concentrer et hocha la tête. Deaton. Son père voulait l'emmener chez Deaton. Il se laissa faire, se laissa conduire dans le hall où il enfila ses chaussures distraitement avant d'être embarqué dans la voiture de police de son père. Sur le trajet, son cerveau parvint enfin à se remettre en marche et commença à analyser la situation en avance rapide. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et il voyait des images étranges défiler devant ses yeux. Du mercure avait coulé et coulait toujours de son nez. Pour une raison et par un moyen qu'il ignorait, son corps se comportait comme celui des chimères qu'il avait croisées et qui rejetaient la greffe que les Médecins de l'Horreur avaient pratiquée sur elles. Deaton n'avait pas réussi à sauver ni Hayden, ni Tracy, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne pourrait rien pour lui non plus. Après tout, la seule chimère qui avait réellement aboutie, si on ne prenait pas en compte l'épisode où un certain Théo avait été pris de la folie des grandeurs et avait ressuscité tout le monde, c'était Théo lui-même. Et, considérant la façon dont il avait fini, Stiles n'avait guère envie de subir le même sort.

Il était cuit.

Il était carrément, complètement cuit et archi-cuit. Foutu, niqué, baisé, mort et presque enterré.

Une seule et même question tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Stiles : pourquoi est-ce que du mercure coulait de son pif ? Était-il devenu une chimère ? Et comment cela aurait-il pu se produire ? Les Médecins de l'Horreur n'avaient pas pu l'enlever, pas au cours des derniers jours. C'était insensé !

\- Stiles ? Stiles ? Stiles !

Celui-ci sursauta et tourna la tête vers son père qui avait arrêté la voiture. Ils étaient arrivés devant la clinique vétérinaire et Stiles ne s'en était même pas aperçu, trop plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Ça va aller, fils ? demanda le shérif, inquiet.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'essuya de nouveau le nez avec sa manche de chemise, grimaçant en voyant une tache argentée s'y incruster. Il parvint néanmoins à sortir de la voiture sans aide et suivit son père avant d'entrer dans la clinique, faisant tinter le carillon. Le bruit résonna dans le crâne de Stiles qui grimaça de nouveau, de douleur cette fois, et son père attrapa son coude en le voyant chanceler dangereusement.

\- Stiles ! s'exclama tout à coup une voix joyeuse.

Le jeune humain, qui avait plaqué une main sous son nez pour endiguer le flux de mercure, releva les yeux et observa son meilleur ami sortir de la réserve et s'approcher d'eux, un grand sourire sur le visage. Cependant, ce sourire se flétrit lorsqu'il vit le shérif accompagnant Stiles et la mine de déterré de celui-ci.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'alpha. Tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles secoua la tête et ôta sa main de son visage, laissant voir à Scott le liquide métallique s'écoulant sans interruption de son appendice nasal.

\- Oh merde, lâcha Scott en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Deaton qui venait de faire irruption à son tour dans la pièce.

Il s'approcha de Stiles à grandes enjambées et attrapa son menton pour examiner de plus près le mercure qui dégoulinait maintenant sur ses lèvres. Sans attendre de réponse, le vétérinaire conduisit le garçon dans la salle d'examen et l'aida à s'installer sur la table, épaulé du shérif. Aussitôt fait, Deaton commença à examiner Stiles tandis que Scott se mettait à questionner son ami.

\- Depuis quand ça dure ?

\- Ce matin, répondit Stiles en tenant sous son nez la compresse que venait de lui donner l'émissaire.

Son père avait posé une main sur son épaule dans un geste pour le réconforter, mais Stiles voyait bien qu'il était encore plus inquiet et paniqué que lui-même ne l'était. Il allait faire mourir son père d'une crise cardiaque précoce s'il continuait dans cette voie…

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qui a pu arriver ? demanda Deaton d'une voix calme tandis qu'il prenait son pouls.

Stiles secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. S'il savait comment il avait « chopé » ça, il ne serait pas venu ici…Il aurait plutôt essayer de résoudre ses problèmes seuls, comme d'habitude. Alors que le médecin allait poser une autre question, Scott, sans prévenir, fourra son nez dans le cou de Stiles et inspira profondément contre sa peau, le faisant violemment sursauter.

\- Scott ! Qu'est-ce que tu f…

\- Tu sens bizarre, l'interrompit le loup-garou en s'écartant de son ami, rouge d'embarras.

\- Comment ça je sens bizarre ? s'offusqua celui-ci en se frottant la peau à l'endroit où le nez froid de l'alpha s'était posé.

\- Je sais pas, tu sens le médicament. Pas l'Aderall, celui-là, j'ai appris à reconnaître son odeur… non, tu sens comme si tu t'étais drogué.

\- QUOI ? s'écrièrent en cœur le shérif Stilinski et son fils.

\- Papa, je t'assure que je ne me suis absolument pas drogué ! s'écria encore ce dernier.

Son père braqua son regard sur lui, l'observant de longues secondes avant d'acquiescer et de reporter son attention sur le loup-garou. Savoir qu'il le croyait soulagea Stiles d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas conscience de porter. Après avoir éclairci l'affaire Donovan et avoir eu une longue discussion avec le shérif dans la morgue de l'hôpital, son fils et lui se faisaient de nouveau confiance. Ou en tous cas, ils réapprenaient à se faire confiance et avaient décidé de ne plus rien se cacher.

\- Non, mais quelqu'un peut l'avoir fait à ta place, déclara Deaton.

\- Comment ça ? releva le shérif.

\- Quelqu'un peut avoir glissé de la drogue dans son verre à son insu, répondit le vétérinaire en regardant John. Pour l'enlever et… pratiquer des expériences.

\- On n'a toujours pas retrouvé le troisième Médecin de l'Horreur, ajouta Scott alors qu'il regardait son meilleur ami d'un air désolé.

La main du shérif glissa de l'épaule de Stiles tandis que celui-ci sentait sa poitrine se glacer.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, marmonna-t-il. J'ai lu le livre, je devrais me souvenir, je…

\- Sauf s'il t'a drogué pendant ton sommeil, et s'il a agi cette nuit, affirma le vétérinaire tout en sortant une seringue d'un tiroir. Je vais te faire une prise de sang pour vérifier tout ça.

Stiles hocha distraitement la tête et tendit son bras droit. Lui qui avait d'ordinaire une trouille bleue de ce genre de trucs, sentit à peine la piqûre. Si quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui cette nuit et l'avait drogué pour qu'il ne se réveille pas, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. La veille, Stiles avait été si fatigué qu'il s'était endormi dès que sa tête avait touché son oreiller, et rien au monde n'aurait pu le réveiller. Pas même un Médecin de l'Horreur pénétrant dans sa chambre dans l'intention de le kidnapper et de le disséquer.

\- Stiles, commença Scott.

\- Non, ne dis rien, l'interrompit l'humain en pressant sur sa piqûre le coton que Deaton lui donna après avoir fini sa prise de sang.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce. Stiles, au bout d'une minute, finit par jeter le coton dans la poubelle avant de se débarrasser également de la compresse qui épongeait le mercure et de prendre la propre que lui tendait Scott. De son côté, le vétérinaire rangea son tube de sang dans le réfrigérateur normalement dédié aux échantillons d'animaux, puis se tourna vers Stiles qui était toujours muré dans un silence inquiétant.

\- Est-ce que tu sens des changements ?

L'humain secoua la tête et serra les lèvres, agrippant le bord de la table métallique de toutes ses forces. Il pensa un instant à parler de son cauchemar, de ses migraines et des images qui défilaient dans sa tête et qui ne semblaient pas lui appartenir, mais il n'en fit rien. Deaton qui l'observait attentivement, se tourna enfin vers Scott.

\- À part la drogue, je ne sens rien d'anormal chez lui.

\- D'anormal ? releva le shérif. Qu'est-ce qui devrait être anormal ?

\- Papa, soupira Stiles en levant les yeux au plafond. Tu le sais très bien.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en train de dire qu'un de ces…de ces…de ces Docteurs de l'Horreur l'ont transformé en chimère ?! s'écria son père en l'ignorant totalement.

Le vétérinaire ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Scott le devança :

\- Les chimères qui ont rejeté la greffe avaient également du mercure qui…

\- Je sais ça, Scott ! Je sais ! Mais…Mais est-ce que ça ne signifie pas que…

\- Que je vais mourir ? finit Stiles avec sarcasme. Si, très probablement.

\- Stiles !

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance complètement feinte. Il arborait peut-être un air placide, mais à l'intérieur, c'était panique à bord ! Stiles ne souhaitait qu'une chose, foutre le camp d'ici pour laisser libre cours à…A rien du tout, il était complètement exténué. Sa tête ne lui faisait plus aussi mal qu'avant, mais il avait toujours une légère migraine et les flashs d'images continuaient d'apparaître de temps en temps, le faisant sursauter.

\- Docteur, qu'est-ce qui va arriver à mon fils ? demanda John Stilinski d'une voix tendue par l'appréhension.

Deaton poussa un soupir avant de se tourner vers le shérif et de lui offrir un regard désolé bien loin d'être rassurant.

\- Il y a deux possibilités. Dans le meilleur des cas, Stiles arrête de saigner demain et devient une créature dont on ignore tout jusqu'à l'odeur…

À ces mots, Scott s'approcha et serra la main de son frère de meute dans la sienne, voulant lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

\- Et dans l'autre cas ?

\- Dans l'autre cas, le saignement ne cesse pas et Stiles mourra probablement de la même manière que les autres chimères.

La respiration du shérif se coupa et son visage blêmit alors que son fils ne laissa transparaître aucune des émotions qui le tourmentaient. Stiles était devenu expert dans l'art de réprimer ses expressions, même s'il était plus dur de cacher ses tics de nervosité à quelqu'un qui savait les détecter. Quelqu'un comme son meilleur ami.

\- Stiles…

\- C'est bon Scott, je commence à avoir l'habitude d'être en danger de mort, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? Aussi…détaché ? s'exclama l'alpha en secouant légèrement son ami par l'épaule.

Stiles lui lança un regard vide et s'éloigna du toucher de son ami, mal à l'aise. Il était devenu allergique au toucher depuis quelque temps, fuyant les démonstrations d'affection lui qui en avait été autrefois si friand. Désormais, une simple tape amicale dans le dos pouvait le déranger autant que si un inconnu s'arrêtait pour l'étreindre en pleine rue.

\- Vous êtes certain qu'on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre ? demanda le shérif d'une voix rauque en évitant de regarder le visage pâle de son fils.

Pourquoi fallait-il que son unique enfant souffre autant ? Pourquoi fallait-il que son précieux garçon récolte les envers d'une médaille qu'il n'avait même pas demandée ? Scott était le loup-garou ! ll était l'alpha et pourtant il s'en sortait toujours indemne au final ! Stiles ne méritait pas de payer pour l'entièreté de la meute ! Pour la première fois, John Stilinski en vint à penser qu'il n'aurait pas été plus mal que son fils se fasse transformer en loup, il aurait alors peut-être été moins vulnérable, moins fragile. Physiquement parlant évidemment, car en cet instant, Stiles était le seul à posséder un mental d'acier.

\- Je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire, en effet, répondit Deaton d'un ton désolé. Si…si la situation empire, je serais peut-être en mesure de fournir des antidouleurs, mais je ne peux guère faire plus.

Non, le shérif ne pouvait accepter ça. Il n'allait pas regarder son fils dépérir sous ses yeux pour la énième fois sans rien faire ! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ! De son angoisse naquit une colère sans borne qui transperça dans son ton cinglant lorsqu'il s'exprima :

\- Vous êtes un druide bon sang, non ?! Un émissaire ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! D'après Stiles vous avez même des pouvoirs de chaman, alors il y a forcément quelque chose que vous pouvez faire !

Son éclat tira un mince sourire à Stiles dont les yeux se tintèrent d'affection lorsqu'il les posa sur son père. Son cœur, qui pesait jusqu'alors lourdement dans sa poitrine, se réchauffa et s'allégea quelque peu. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il y avait des gens qui l'entouraient, qu'il n'était pas seul. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'isole comme il l'avait fait lorsque son esprit avait été possédé par le Nogitsune. Quel que soit le monstre qu'il allait peut-être devenir, il n'allait pas le laisser gagner. Stiles était plus fort que ça, il avait combattu un esprit âgé de milliers d'années et s'en était sorti vivant ! Un peu de mercure ne suffirait pas à l'envoyer six pieds sous terre, pas question !

\- Ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est que j'étais certain que les Médecins de l'Horreur avaient épuisé leur stock d'ADN de créatures surnaturelles avant de ramener la Bête, déclara Deaton, pensif.

\- Comment ça ? fit Scott en tournant la tête vers lui sans s'éloigner de son meilleur ami.

\- Les Médecins de l'Horreur mettent des années à collecter des échantillons de créatures avant de procéder à leurs expériences sur des sujets vivants. Cette fois-ci, ils s'entraînaient pour leur chimère finale, la Bête du Gévaudan. Pour avoir 100% de chance de réussite, il leur fallait tout essayer avant.

\- Je pensais qu'ils voulaient fournir une meute à Théo, objecta Stiles d'une voix rauque.

Deaton acquiesça, regardant enfin le jeune humain dans les yeux. Cet humain prometteur à qui il avait voulu enseigner son art et qui serait sans nul doute devenu un émissaire extraordinaire pour Scott et sa meute…si cette nouvelle menace de mort n'était pas survenue alors que la situation avait enfin trouvé un dénouement.

\- Oui, c'est à cette fin qu'étaient destinés les survivants, si survivant il y avait. Malheureusement, à part Théo…

\- Aucun n'a survécu, finit Scott. Jusqu'à ce qu'il les ramène d'entre les morts !

\- Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire que les Médecins de l'Horreur ont pratiqué toutes les combinaisons possibles d'ADN avant de ressusciter Sébastien Valet ? coupa Stiles en revenant à la conversation principale, sentant que son père allait encore s'indigner quant à ses infimes chances de s'en sortir dans les prochaines heures.

\- C'est ce que je croyais avant que tu n'arrives, opina le vétérinaire en fronçant les sourcils devant cette nouvelle énigme.

\- En gros, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui m'arrive et pourquoi ça m'arrive. Génial, soupira Stiles.

Il baissa la tête et fixa intensément le sol en espérant que celui-ci se fende sous ses pieds et qu'il disparaisse enfin une bonne fois pour toutes, sans toute la douleur qui l'attendait prochainement. C'était peut-être infantile de sa part, mais il n'avait pas envie de souffrir. Si la migraine qu'il avait ressentie ce matin-là ne représentait qu'un dixième de ce qui allait suivre durant les prochaines heures, il préférait se jeter du haut d'un pont tout de suite.

\- Eh bien, j'imagine que le dernier survivant des Médecins de l'Horreur que vous n'avez pas réussi à attraper a souhaité se venger, dit le vétérinaire.

\- Mais pourquoi Stiles ? se lamenta John dont le visage rougissait de nouveau d'indignation.

En tant que shérif et policier, ce qu'il détestait plus que tout était de se sentir impuissant. Et ne pas pouvoir aider son fils ou comprendre ce qui lui arrivait était une torture.

\- Stiles est le meilleur ami du Vrai Alpha, il est destiné à devenir un émissaire puissant. L'émissaire lie une meute, il réunit ses membres, fait la liaison entre eux et le monde…Plus il est puissant et plus sa disparition aura un effet désastreux sur sa meute.

\- Donc vous pensez que l'objectif est d'éliminer Stiles et de nous…détruire ? demanda Scott dont le visage reflétait son anxiété.

Deaton garda le silence pendant une longue minute, semblant méditer avec un calme désarmant au vu de la situation. Intérieurement, Scott bouillait d'impatience, il _fallait_ qu'il vienne en aide à son meilleur ami d'une quelconque façon. John, lui, prenait sur lui pour ne pas devenir complètement hystérique tandis que son fils arborait toujours la même façade neutre impénétrable.

\- C'est ce qui me semble le plus logique. De plus, et ce n'est pas négligeable, Stiles n'a jamais eu de greffe, donc il n'y aucune raison pour que le Médecin de l'Horreur l'ait choisi afin de le transformer en chimère. Le fait que Scott ne sente aucune odeur étrangère me conforte également dans cette idée.

\- En gros, le dernier Médecin veut juste me tuer à petit feu avec vous en premières loges, résuma Stiles d'une voix fatiguée tandis que son mal de crâne ressurgissait.

Deaton n'affirma rien, mais ce fut tout comme. La sentence venait de tomber. Stiles était devenu l'instrument d'une vengeance d'un être cruel, sans pitié, et personne ne pourrait le sauver de son destin. Cette fois-ci serait la bonne, il allait mourir.

\- Et il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il a injecté à mon fils ? demanda le shérif d'une voix vacillante.

\- L'examen sanguin nous le dira s'il y a un ADN étranger mêlé à celui de Stiles, répondit le druide, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela nous soit d'une quelconque utilité...

\- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas utile, soupira Stiles en redressant la tête. Je vais mourir de toute façon, on s'en fiche de savoir de quoi.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama son père.

Celui-ci affichait une mine abattue et Scott sentait l'odeur de la peur, de la résignation et de la douleur émaner de lui. La perte de Stiles allait briser son père. Si son meilleur ami mourait…le cours de nombreuses vies serait altéré, chamboulé, brisé. Les Médecins de l'Horreur gagneraient au final. La meute du Vrai Alpha partirait en fumée, idéal jamais atteint.

\- Stiles, si tu veux, je peux te garder en observation cette nuit, déclara Deaton en brisant le silence qui s'éternisait lourdement entre eux.

\- Si vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi, je préférerai nettement rentrer.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends. Scott, je voudrais que tu sois avec lui cette nuit, si ça ne vous dérange pas, shérif.

Celui-ci secoua la tête. Il préférait que Scott vienne dormir à la maison et reste au chevet de son meilleur ami pour l'aider à traverser cette nouvelle épreuve. Et même si son fils ne disait rien, John savait qu'avoir Scott auprès de lui le soulagerait, malgré les récents événements qui avaient bousculé leur amitié.

\- J'aimerais que tu t'occupes d'administrer à Stiles les antidouleurs que je vais te donner, continua le vétérinaire. Au cas où la situation empire pendant la nuit.

Scott hocha la tête et prit la boîte que son patron lui tendait et dans laquelle reposait une seringue avec un flacon de morphine. Il avait déjà administré ce genre de produit, mais seulement à des chiens cancéreux, pas à des humains ! Sa mère saurait certainement mieux gérer cette situation que lui, mais en ce moment même, Scott savait qu'elle travaillait pour pouvoir le nourrir et n'était donc pas disponible.

\- Est-ce que je ne peux pas tout simplement prendre sa douleur ? demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher son anxiété.

\- Il y aura peut-être un moment où ça ne suffira plus.

Tout le monde sentit que le « peut-être » avait seulement été rajouté dans le but de ne pas effrayer complètement le shérif et son fils. Mais celui-ci n'était pas dupe. Il n'avait pas assisté à la mort en direct de Hayden, mais il savait à quel point elle avait été violente. Les autres chimères avaient été plus chanceuses lorsque les Médecins de l'Horreur étaient apparus pour les détruire, leur épargnant finalement le supplice de l'agonie. Stiles repensa à se jeter du haut d'un pont.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées macabres, son père s'occupa de le ramener à la maison après avoir quitté Deaton sur une dernière touche triste qui résonna comme un adieu. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot sur le trajet du retour, John se contentant de fixer intensément la route tandis que Stiles observait Scott les suivre en moto dans le rétroviseur. Un coup d'œil à la montre de son père lui indiqua qu'il était tout juste midi et pourtant, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés et descendus de voiture, la faim n'était pas au rendez-vous.

\- Stiles ! s'écria Scott qui venait d'arriver et descendait de son engin de la mort.

Le jeune humain s'immobilisa sur le perron tandis que son père pénétrait dans la maison et lui faisait signe qu'il allait à la cuisine. Sûrement pour se servir un verre, ou pour pleurer à l'abri des regards. Le shérif était un homme fort, mais il y avait des choses que même le plus fort des hommes ne pouvait supporter. Regarder un fils mourir était l'une d'elles.

\- Je vais prévenir ma mère avant de passer chercher des affaires. Faut aussi que j'appelle Kira…on devait parler, je crois qu'elle veut repartir au Mexique.

Stiles hocha la tête même si, intérieurement, il n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre de savoir si oui ou non Kira allait repartir vivre dans le désert en plantant Scott à Beacon Hills. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était à ce que son père allait devenir une fois qu'il serait parti. Non, pas parti : une fois qu'il serait mort.

\- Ok, simplement…ne dis rien, d'accord, Scott ? Promets-moi de ne rien dire à ta mère et à Kira. Mon père a appelé Melissa ce matin et elle sait pour le mercure, mais…rassure-la, dis-lui que c'était une fausse alerte. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Scott hésita un instant, dévisageant son frère de cœur. Un frère qui dans quelques heures ne serait peut-être plus qu'un souvenir. Non, il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça ! Stiles était fort, plus qu'aucun d'entre eux, et il s'en sortait toujours. Il devait s'en sortir !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda enfin l'alpha. Tu mérites qu'on soit tous là pour toi et…

\- Non, le coupa Stiles d'une voix dure. Aujourd'hui et la première journée de tranquillité dont la meute peut enfin profiter, alors laisse-les se reposer. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici. Je t'ai toi, et j'ai mon père, je ne veux rien ni personne d'autre.

Scott se mordit les lèvres, mais finit par jurer de ne rien dire à personne avant de partir en direction de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Il serait fidèle à sa promesse et mentirait pour son meilleur ami, même s'il pensait que celui-ci ne faisait pas le bon choix. Il comprenait que Stiles ait envie de calme, de solitude, d'un peu de paix, mais il aurait pu au moins prévenir Lydia ! Il s'était considérablement rapproché de la jeune banshee ces derniers temps et elle méritait de savoir ce qui se tramait ! Son téléphone le démangeait dans sa poche, cependant, Scott, malgré la douleur dans sa poitrine qui l'accompagna jusqu'en fin d'après-midi et tout au long de sa discussion avec sa mère, puis celle avec Kira, tint sa promesse.

Le soir venu, l'alpha retourna chez son meilleur ami et la porte lui fut ouverte par le shérif qui, en plus d'avoir les yeux bouffis, sentait le whisky à des kilomètres.

\- Scott, dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse. Te voilà. Stiles est dans sa chambre.

Le loup-garou entra dans la maison et ferma la porte derrière lui tandis que le père de son ami se rasseyait à la table du salon et se servait un nouveau verre. Il semblait avoir abandonné tout espoir et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Sa migraine est revenue, chuchota le policier. Il avait tellement mal à la tête que j'ai dû le porter jusqu'à sa chambre pour l'allonger dans son lit. Il…Il s'est remis à saigner et…je n'ai pas pu supporter de le voir comme ça…Il…Je crois qu'il s'est endormi.

John marmonna encore quelque chose, mais Scott avait déjà gravi l'escalier et pénétrait dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, dont les volets étaient fermés. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, les plongeant dans le noir, le loup-garou put distinguer grâce à sa vision nocturne son ami, allongé dans son lit, emmitouflé dans sa couette, mais les yeux grands ouverts et braqués dans sa direction.

\- Scott ? chuchota celui-ci d'une voix éteinte.

\- Je suis là Stiles, répondit le loup en s'avançant vers son ami.

Il se déchaussa rapidement et grimpa dans le lit à côté de lui, Stiles lui faisant une place et lui permettant de s'allonger au-dessus des draps. Gêné par la boîte cachée dans la poche de sa veste, Scott la déposa sans bruit sur la table de chevet, souhaitant de toutes ses forces ne pas avoir à l'ouvrir durant la nuit.

\- Tu n'as rien dit ? demanda le jeune humain.

\- Non. Ma mère a insisté pour savoir et voulait venir te voir, mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader. Kira n'a pas posé trop de questions.

Ce qui n'était pas étonnant venant de la kitsune. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment rapprochée de Stiles, tout comme Allison, la précédente petite-amie de Scott, aujourd'hui défunte. D'ailleurs, il allait sûrement la retrouver dans l'au-delà, où que puisse être cet au-delà…

\- Et les autres ?

\- Ils voulaient tous qu'on se voient pour fêter la fin de cette horreur, mais je leur ai dit que tu étais fatigué et que je devais bosser tard.

Stiles acquiesça et Scott, incapable de réprimer son instinct plus longtemps, se roula en boule contre le flanc de son ami. Ce dernier lutta pour retenir son mouvement de recul, mais il finit par se détendre et accepter ce contact qui allait peut-être devenir le dernier. Et puis, Scott en profita pour toucher sa peau du bout des doigts et le soulager un peu de cette douleur qui consumait son corps et martelait sa tête.

\- Merci, dit-il dans le noir.

L'alpha ne dit rien, mais serra sa main dans la sienne, partageant le mal de son ami qui noircissait ses veines. Une larme roula sur sa joue, puis une autre, et encore une autre… Ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi. Leur amitié, leurs aventures, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ne pouvait pas trouver une fin maintenant. C'était trop cruel. Trop injuste.

\- Scott ? fit la voix de Stiles qui perça le silence et remua l'obscurité.

\- Oui ?

Le jeune humain remarqua la voix enrouée et pleine de larmes de son meilleur ami, mais il s'abstint de faire un commentaire.

\- Promets-moi encore une chose ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux, Stiles, tout ce que tu veux…

\- Prends soin de mon père, d'accord ? Assure-toi qu'il s'en sorte après que…Après. Quitte à le jeter dans les bras de ta mère ou dans ceux de madame Martin.

Scott renifla avant de rire faiblement. Même dans la douleur son ami trouvait encore le temps et la force de s'inquiéter pour les autres et de faire de l'humour.

\- Ton père ira bien, Stiles, je te le promets.

\- La meute ?

\- La meute aussi, répondit Scott tout en sachant que c'était en mensonge.

En tous cas, lui n'irait pas bien, pas sans son frère. Il avait perdu Allison et avait fini par s'en remettre, mais perdre Stiles…Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en sortir sans lui, même avec l'aide de ses bêtas. Il serait complètement paumé et aurait du mal à faire face à une telle situation.

\- Merci, répéta Stiles avant de fermer les yeux.

Scott écouta son cœur ralentir et sa respiration s'apaiser tandis que son ami se rendormait, momentanément soulagé de sa douleur grâce à lui. Cependant, l'alpha savait que la nuit ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos. La tourmente n'avait pas encore commencé .

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Si c'est le cas, faites un petit coucou ! ;)**

 **A samedi prochain les petits loups !**

 **Bizz**

 **Blitzz**


	3. Chapter 3 : De feu et de flammes

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et on ne m'a toujours pas proposé de racheter les droits, dommage...

 **Paring** : Sterek, encore et toujours ! (avec plein d'autres couples)

 **Rating** : M, encore et toujours !

 **Bêta** : La super **Voidonce** !

 **Note du chapitre** : Bon, comme on m'a posé la question plusieurs fois, je le redis, non ceci n'est **PAS** une deathfic ! Je discutais avec Eowin la dernière fois et c'est vrai que j'aime particulièrement faire du **dark** , parce que quand tout va bien quand tout il est beau, c'est un peu beaucoup **ennuyeux**. Donc, oui, il y a et aura des passages noirs (que j'ai pris un plaisir tout particulièrement sadique à écrire), mais c'est un **happy end,** donc enjoyez vous !

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Alsco-chan** : Merciii ! Stiles sera sûrement assez intelligent pour s'en sortir, mais non, ce n'est pas une deathfic, pas de panique ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, à bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : De feu et de flammes**

La nuit fut aussi terrible que le druide l'avait prédit. Aux alentours de minuit, alors que Scott commençait à somnoler, un brusque pic de douleur lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux et se redresser sur le lit. Haletant, il posa le regard sur sa main jointe à celle de Stiles et sur ses veines à lui, gonflées et noires comme du charbon. La douleur de Stiles venait soudainement d'être décuplée, sans donner aucun avertissement préalable. Scott gémit lorsqu'une violente brûlure le traversa de part en part, faisant bouillir son sang et chauffer sa peau. Il faillit lâcher la main de son meilleur ami en ressentant une souffrance telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue. Mais s'il rompait le contact, s'il abandonnait Stiles maintenant, il y avait peu de chances pour que celui-ci survive à pareille douleur. Alors Scott resserra sa poigne et serra les dents.

\- Stiles ? souffla-t-il la mâchoire crispée tandis que l'humain commençait à s'agiter.

Mais son frère de cœur n'ouvrit pas les yeux, en proie à une tourmente qui ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de reprendre conscience. Scott l'observa se débattre contre une fièvre brutale sans pouvoir rien faire de plus que ce qu'il ne faisait déjà. La sueur perlait sur le front rougi de Stiles dont les paupières tressaillaient mais ne se soulevaient jamais. Lorsqu'il commença à vraiment s'agiter dans le lit, repoussant la couverture loin de lui, Scott jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la salle de bain, souhaitant pouvoir se lever et aller chercher un gant humide pour apaiser son ami. Néanmoins, il n'osa pas lâcher la main de Stiles qui souffrait trop même avec son aide.

Lorsque le jeune humain poussa un cri rauque empli de douleur, Scott paniqua. La souffrance qu'il prenait devenait trop, même pour lui, et il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il pourrait tenir avant de s'écarter de son ami. Heureusement, à peine une minute plus tard, le shérif fit irruption dans la chambre, complètement réveillé et alerte, et alluma le plafonnier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bout du lit, posant des yeux soucieux sur son fils.

\- La douleur s'est accentuée, répondit Scott d'une voix incertaine. Sa température est montée soudainement en flèche et…

Le shérif regarda le bras du loup-garou dont les veines noires marbraient sa peau sans pouvoir se purger du mal qui les parcourait.

\- Scott. Tu devrais peut-être lui faire l'injection maintenant.

L'alpha secoua la tête et serra les dents. Non, il était encore tôt, il pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour son ami. Il pouvait supporter la douleur un peu plus longtemps…Cependant, lorsque Stiles fut parcouru d'un soubresaut et qu'il poussa un cri strident, une vague de chaleur inonda le corps de Scott qui regarda, les yeux écarquillés, une brûlure s'étendre sur son bras et des cloques s'y former.

\- Scott ! Lâche-le ! ordonna le shérif en voyant la brûlure s'étendre.

Mais le garçon n'écouta pas, regardant avec stupeur la blessure gagner du terrain rapidement malgré sa condition de loup-garou et d'alpha qui aurait dû lui permettre de guérir instantanément. Voyant qu'il n'obéissait pas, le père de Stiles intervint et réussit à faire lâcher prise à Scott qui bondit du lit en gémissant. La brûlure avait atteint son épaule, mais aussitôt qu'il ne fut plus en contact avec son meilleur ami, il se mit à cicatriser. En revanche, Stiles, qui n'était plus soulagé d'une partie de sa douleur, se prit un retour de flammes qui le fit agoniser de souffrance.

\- Scott ! s'écria le shérif alors qu'il se jetait sur son fils en proie l'agitation pour le maintenir immobile sur son lit afin qu'il ne se blesse pas accidentellement.

L'alpha resta un instant debout, tétanisé, regardant son meilleur ami se débattre dans un océan de douleur infini sans pouvoir bouger. Le cri du shérif le ramena cependant à la réalité et il se jeta sur la boîte en fer posée sur la table de chevet. Avec des mains tremblantes, il réussit à l'ouvrir, attrapa la seringue qu'il remplit d'une dose de morphine avant de s'approcher de Stiles qui se tortillait de douleur sur son lit. Il n'avait toujours pas émergé, ses yeux restaient fermement clos malgré les hurlements qui jaillissaient désormais de sa bouche.

\- Scott ! Dépêche-toi ! s'écria le shérif.

L'alpha se secoua mentalement, inutile de faire durer le calvaire de son ami. D'un geste rapide et précis, il enfonça l'aiguille dans la veine palpitante du cou de Stiles et injecta le produit avant de la retirer. Le shérif et lui observèrent la morphine faire son effet progressivement, relâchant les muscles de Stiles qui finit par cesser de crier, sa tête roulant sur son oreiller avant de s'immobiliser complètement. John Stilinski libéra les poignets de son fils et resta là une minute entière à l'observer sans dire un seul mot.

Le cœur de Scott battait la chamade, résonnant dans ses tympans, tandis qu'il cherchait un souffle qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir perdu. Il avait l'impression d'être au bord d'une crise d'asthme alors que ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis qu'il avait été transformé en loup-garou. Pourtant, il se tenait là, à bout de souffle, debout à côté de son meilleur ami qui lui était allongé sur son lit de mort. Et bien que le corps de Stiles ne soit désormais plus agité de soubresauts, son visage était toujours crispé sous la douleur.

En silence, le shérif se leva et disparut dans la salle de bain. Scott ferma les yeux et serra les poings lorsqu'il l'entendit vomir dans les toilettes. Pendant un court instant, il songea à appeler sa mère qui saurait bien mieux s'occuper du père de Stiles que lui n'était en mesure de le faire. Mais il se rappela sa promesse et resta immobile jusqu'au retour du shérif cinq minutes plus tard. Celui-ci réapparut, l'air malade et un gant de toilette dans la main.

\- Shérif…

Celui-ci resta muet et retourna au chevet de son fils avant d'appliquer le gant humide sur son front brûlant. Scott se laissa tomber sur le sol, détestant ce sentiment d'impuissance et de résignation plus que n'importe quoi. Son frère était en souffrance et il n'était même pas assez fort pour le soulager. Se prenant la tête entre ses mains, il se focalisa sur le bruit de la respiration sifflante de son meilleur ami, signifiant qu'il était toujours là, bien vivant. La nuit promettait d'être très longue…

Au petit matin, le jour se leva et illumina la petite chambre dans laquelle était alité Stiles et où attendaient avec appréhension son père et son meilleur ami. Au cours de la nuit, le cœur du jeune humain s'était arrêté à plusieurs reprises avant de repartir de lui-même, toujours plus frénétique qu'auparavant et induisant des frayeurs à un Scott qui n'avait eu le courage d'avertir le shérif à chaque silence. À un moment, n'en pouvant plus de rester immobile, le loup s'était levé, avait commencé à faire les cent pas avant de lever les volets et d'ouvrir la fenêtre, faisant pénétrer un peu d'air frais dans la fournaise qu'était devenue la chambre. Le shérif, lui, n'avait pas esquissé un geste de toute la nuit, tenant fermement la main de son fils dans la sienne, ne quittant pas son visage du regard. Cependant, malgré sa volonté de rester éveillé, il avait fini par sombrer dans le sommeil, laissant Scott veiller sur Stiles.

Lorsque le jour se leva plus franchement, John, la tête posée sur la cuisse de son enfant, remua et ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'il sentit fut la main de son fils dans la sienne, toujours chaude, souple et lorsqu'il l'entendit respirer, il s'autorisa un soupir soulagé. Stiles était toujours vivant. Son visage, qui était passé par toutes les nuances de rouge pendant la nuit, avait retrouvé une teinte normale bien que ses joues soient toujours rosies. D'une certaine manière, Stiles paraissait en meilleure santé en cet instant que durant les derniers mois qui s'étaient écoulés. Un coup d'œil à Scott permit au shérif de comprendre qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? demanda le patriarche Stilinski d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Pas grand-chose. Il a recommencé à s'agiter aux alentours de cinq heures avant de se calmer et depuis il n'a pas bougé.

\- Sa fièvre est redescendue, constata le shérif en passant une main sur le front du malade.

\- Oui. Son cœur bat à un rythme normal et le mercure a cessé de couler de son nez il y a une demi-heure, ajouta Scott en observant le visage de son ami.

Il avait passé la nuit à éponger son front et essuyer le liquide argenté de son visage, souhaitant ardemment que cette horreur trouve une fin. Il avait certainement fallu une intervention divine pour que l'état de Stiles se stabilise et finisse même par s'améliorer durant la dernière heure qui s'était écoulée avant le lever du jour.

\- C'est bon signe ? demanda John d'une voix rauque.

La nuit avait été plus que pénible pour lui, lui rappelant les veillées angoissées qu'il avait passées au chevet de sa femme malade, mais en bien pire. Il ne pouvait même pas concevoir de continuer à arpenter un monde où son fils ne serait plus. Il avait perdu Claudia et ne pourrait certainement pas supporter la mort de Stiles.

\- Oui, c'est bon signe, affirma Scott d'une voix ferme.

Stiles avait réussi à passer la nuit, n'avait pas succombé à la fièvre et à la douleur, et semblait même aller mieux. Le mercure s'était tari et, en le touchant, le loup-garou avait pu constater que la douleur avait également reflué. Cependant, il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs et préférait attendre l'avis d'un professionnel. Par ailleurs, son téléphone se mit à sonner, tirant Scott de ses pensées qui décrocha immédiatement en voyant le nom de Deaton s'afficher sur l'écran.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda aussitôt le vétérinaire sans s'embarrasser de formules de politesse.

\- Il est toujours en vie, répondit Scott en jetant un coup d'œil au shérif qui caressait la joue de son fils du revers de la main, les yeux emplis de tendresse et d'amour.

\- Dans quel état ?

\- Vous devriez venir le constater par vous-même.

\- Je suis en chemin.

Deaton raccrocha et Scott rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avant de s'approcher du shérif et de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Deaton arrive.

\- Avec des réponses, j'espère, grogna l'humain.

Scott hocha la tête, voulant lui aussi savoir ce qui avait vraiment mis son ami dans cet état. L'instinct surprotecteur qui allait de pair avec son statut d'alpha le mettait dans tous ses états même s'il arrivait à se contenir pour l'instant. Ne rien pouvoir faire pour son frère de meute, ne rien savoir, tout cela avait mis son loup en furie.

\- Il faut que je prévienne Parrish que je ne viendrai pas travailler aujourd'hui non plus, déclara soudainement le shérif en se redressant sur son siège. Je vais aussi faire du café, tu en veux ?

\- Non merci, répondit Scott.

Ce dernier avait le ventre bien trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit, même du café. Il irait mieux lorsque Stiles ouvrirait les paupières, ce qu'il ne semblait pas décider à faire pour l'instant. Ses battements de cœur et sa respiration étaient toujours stables, ce qui n'était pas annonciateur d'un prochain réveil.

Le shérif quitta la pièce. Scott l'écouta descendre les escaliers avant qu'il n'appelle le poste de police et ne demande à parler à Jordan. Son ton contenait encore un zeste de stress, mais la tension qui les avait fait ployer toute la nuit avait lâché du leste ce matin lorsqu'ils avaient constaté que Stiles était toujours parmi eux. Et bien que Stiles ne fût pas encore tiré d'affaire, il y avait maintenant une chance pour qu'il s'en sorte…

Quelques minutes plus tard, peu de temps après que le shérif eut raccroché le téléphone, Scott entendit une voiture se garer dans l'allée des Stilinski et il reconnut le pas de Deaton. Impatient, il écouta le père de Stiles l'accueillir et échanger quelques mots avant qu'ils ne montent le rejoindre dans la chambre de son ami. En voyant l'émissaire pénétrer dans la pièce la mine grave, le cœur du jeune alpha s'accéléra.

\- Bonjour, Scott, fit le vétérinaire en s'approchant du lit du malade.

Le loup-garou répondit par un hochement de tête qui passa inaperçu alors que Deaton s'asseyait à côté de Stiles et se mettait à l'observer d'un œil critique. Il prit son pouls, plissa les yeux et ouvrit le sac qu'il avait apporté avec lui et qui contenait un bric-à-brac d'une envergure impressionnante. L'émissaire en sortit un stéthoscope à l'aide duquel il écouta les battements de cœur du jeune humain pendant une bonne minute, le rangea, prit ensuite sa tension, sa température, ausculta ses yeux, regarda dans ses oreilles…De son côté, Scott et le shérif commencèrent sévèrement à s'impatienter, attendant le diagnostic du vétérinaire avec impatience et appréhension.

\- Honnêtement, dit-il enfin en rangeant ses affaires une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je ne pensais pas qu'il passerait la nuit, mais il semble que Stiles ne soit encore plus fort que ce que nous pouvions imaginer.

\- Il va aller bien ? demanda le shérif avec espoir.

\- Je ne peux rien affirmer avec certitude, répondit Deaton. Sa température est encore élevée, mais si son état reste stable jusqu'à la fin de la journée et qu'il ne se remet pas à saigner du mercure, alors j'ai bon espoir qu'il se rétablisse.

Le shérif poussa un soupir de soulagement audible de tout le monde et s'autorisa à passer une main sur son visage défait. Son fils était un véritable battant, il allait s'en remettre.

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il a ? demanda ensuite Scott.

\- Ses résultats sanguins n'ont révélé aucune anomalie. Il n'a pas d'ADN étranger dans le corps et aucune maladie ne lui a été transmise par le sang.

\- Alors à quoi ça rime ? fit le shérif.

Alors que Deaton ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, le téléphone de Scott sonna une nouvelle fois, interrompant la conversation.

\- Désolé, désolé, dit-il en attrapant son portable. C'est Lydia, ajouta-t-il d'une voix surprise.

Il ne décrocha pas tout de suite, jetant un regard interrogateur à son patron et au père de son meilleur ami.

\- Décroche, dit l'émissaire.

\- Mais Stiles m'a fait promettre de…

\- Lydia pourra nous aider.

Scott hésita encore un instant, regardant la forme endormie de Stiles avant d'acquiescer. Il allait rompre sa promesse, mais la banshee pouvait effectivement s'avérer d'une aide précieuse et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ramener son meilleur ami parmi eux. Alors il répondit :

\- Lydia ?

\- Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai été sur le point de hurler toute la nuit, Scott ! s'écria la jeune fille à l'autre bout du fil sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Je veux des explications ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'un nouveau monstre est en ville ? On vient à peine de se débarrasser des précédents ! Et je dois encore guérir du trou qu'on m'a fait dans la tête ! Et où est Stiles, bon sang ? J'essaye de le joindre, mais il ne répond pas ! J'espère qu'il a une bonne excuse !

Scott écouta la banshee débiter son monologue à une vitesse vertigineuse sans pouvoir en placer une. Deaton et le shérif, qui avaient pu entendre la voix perçante de la jeune fille, esquissèrent un petit sourire et secouèrent la tête de concert. Lydia venait à peine de sortir d'un asile psychiatrique où l'on avait pratiqué des expériences monstrueuses sur elle, mais elle était déjà sur pieds prête à en découdre. Elle débordait d'une formidable énergie, même à huit heures du matin.

\- Lydia, Stiles est…

Scott s'interrompit, incapable de trouver les mots pour expliquer la situation. Il ne pouvait pas décrire au téléphone ce qui s'était passé pour son meilleur ami ces dernières quarante-huit heures sans craindre d'être interrompu.

\- En fait, je pense que tu devrais venir nous rejoindre, je suis chez lui.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, on raccrocha au nez de Scott. Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir et préféra mettre son téléphone en silencieux pour ne plus être interrompu. Lorsque ce fut fait, il lança un regard désolé au shérif qui haussa les épaules.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Scott, ça ne me dérange pas que Lydia vienne. Je suis sûr que cela ne pourra pas nuire à Stiles…

Son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux, mais il parut soulagé de savoir que la banshee allait venir. D'une manière étrange, elle s'inquiétait pour Stiles et John savait qu'elle pouvait être un atout précieux dans son rétablissement. Sans compter qu'en temps que banshee et élève surdouée elle pouvait les aider à comprendre ce qui clochait avec son fils. Toute aide était la bienvenue à ce stade.

\- Combien de temps va-t-il rester dans cet état ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, déclara le vétérinaire en soupirant. Je nage dans l'inconnu total tout autant que vous.

\- Mais pourtant vous avez toujours réponse à tout ! s'exclama le shérif d'une voix irritée.

\- Pas cette fois-ci, je suis navré. J'ignore ce que le Médecin de l'Horreur a fait à Stiles, ou pourquoi son état s'est amélioré, ou encore quand il se réveillera ou même si il se réveillera ! Je suis désolé…

Le shérif renifla avec un air dédaigneux et parut vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais Scott l'en dissuada d'un regard suppliant. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver, une dispute n'améliorerait certainement pas les choses et ne ferait rien avancer. Et surtout, personne ne savait si Stiles était capable de les entendre. Si c'était le cas, ils pouvaient au moins lui épargner le déplaisir d'une querelle.

Ils attendirent l'arrivée de Lydia dans un silence des plus pesants. Le shérif avait repris sa place à côté de son fils, le druide assis de l'autre et Scott finit par s'installer sur le bureau de son meilleur ami, la chaise étant réquisitionnée par John. Lorsque le moteur de la voiture de Lydia se fit entendre dans la rue et qu'elle se gara en face de la maison, l'alpha sauta de son perchoir, quitta la chambre et alla lui ouvrir.

\- Scott ! Est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Lydia en jaillissant de sa voiture et en le rejoignant à grandes enjambées.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Stiles.

La voix grave et sérieuse de l'alpha fit marquer un temps d'arrêt à Lydia qui le regarda intensément, traquant une réponse sur son visage.

\- Il est dans sa chambre. Son père et Deaton sont avec lui.

\- Deaton ? C'est si grave que ça ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Elle passa devant Scott et grimpa l'escalier sans attendre de réponse. Dans quoi s'était encore fourré Stilinski ? Il n'avait pas pu attendre que tout le monde prenne une pause avant de s'attirer des ennuis ? L'inquiétude la gagnait à chaque marche tandis qu'elle commençait à s'imaginer tout un tas de scénarii plus horribles les uns que les autres. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre de Stiles, l'ambiance qui y régnait la fit s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte, Scott trébuchant derrière elle.

\- Bonjour Lydia, fit le shérif en tournant la tête vers elle, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres.

Le vétérinaire se contenta d'un hochement du chef avant de lui faire signe de les rejoindre près du lit. La banshee s'approcha prudemment, découvrant petit à petit Stiles allongé, la mine un peu rouge et profondément endormi. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air malade, mais Lydia sentit que quelque chose clochait. Elle avait une étrange impression et un frisson la traversa. Stiles était trop immobile, même pour quelqu'un qui dormait.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il allait bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, dit la jeune fille d'une voix hésitante.

\- Il s'est fait enlever, répondit le vétérinaire, et il a commencé à saigner du mercure hier matin.

Lydia écarquilla les yeux. C'était impossible ! Stiles n'avait jamais reçu de greffe, les Médecins de l'Horreur n'auraient eu aucun intérêt à le transformer en chimère ! Et puis, ces monstres étaient presque tous morts à l'exception d'un seul.

\- J'ai retrouvé des traces d'éther dans son sang, il a été endormi.

\- Et…est-ce que vous savez…

\- Il n'a pas d'ADN étranger, il n'est pas devenu une chimère, déclara Scott en s'approchant de son amie.

Lydia lui lança un regard interrogateur. Si Stiles avait saigné de mercure, alors il était forcément devenu une chimère, non ? Quelque chose lui avait été injecté, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications à ce phénomène !

\- Il a arrêté de saigner ?

\- Oui, durant la nuit, répondit Scott en acquiesçant. Il…Il a failli y rester.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria la jeune fille. Stiles était mourant et tu ne m'as pas appelée ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas ap…

\- Stiles ne le voulait pas ! la coupa l'alpha en faisant rougeoyer ses yeux. Il m'a fait juré de ne pas vous en parler !

Son éclat calma la banshee qui ne se priva pourtant pas de lui jeter un regard dédaigneux avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son ami qui gisait sur son lit, désespérément immobile.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas réveillé ? demanda-t-elle alors que Deaton lui cédait sa place près de Stiles.

\- On ne sait pas, on pensait que tu pourrais peut-être nous aider, répondit le shérif avec espoir.

Lydia se pinça les lèvres et posa sa main droite sur un côté du visage du jeune humain. Sa peau était chaude, bien trop chaude, mais elle n'était pas moite comme elle aurait dû l'être pour quelqu'un qui avait de la fièvre. Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, elle entendit soudainement un murmure et sursauta, rompant le contact avec le jeune homme endormi.

\- Tu as senti quelque chose ? demanda aussitôt l'émissaire.

\- Je…J'ai…Je ne suis pas sûre…Vous n'avez rien entendu ?

\- Rien de rien, Lydia, dit Scott en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu entendrais quelque chose et nous non.

La jeune banshee hocha la tête, mais n'osa pas toucher de nouveau la peau de Stiles. Elle avait accepté sa nature et ses pouvoirs, mais depuis ce qu'on lui avait fait, elle avait peur de ne plus rien contrôler, surtout qu'elle était également beaucoup plus sensible au surnaturel qu'auparavant…

\- Qu'as-tu ressenti ? Était-ce Stiles ?

\- Non…non, je ne crois pas…

\- Pourrais-tu te concentrer et nous en dire plus ? demanda Deaton en essayant de ne pas paraître trop insistant même si le temps était précieux.

Plus vite il saurait de quoi souffrait Stiles et plus vite il pourrait agir. Timidement, la banshee se pencha vers son ami, approchant son oreille de sa bouche tandis que sa main se reposait, légère comme un papillon, sur sa joue chaude. Lorsque le murmure se fit de nouveau entendre, Lydia réprima son sursaut et se força à ne pas bouger et à écouter. Le chuchotement, d'abord inaudible, prit de l'ampleur petit à petit et la banshee parvint à distinguer quelques mots. Le souffle étranger émanait de Stiles et vint doucement s'enrouler autour d'elle, la faisant frissonner. Elle avait une impression bizarre, comme si son âme était sondée, comme si ce murmure la jugeait, l'estimait, avant de repartir, aussi volatile que le vent, et de s'éteindre.

\- Lydia ? appela Scott en contemplant son amie se redresser et revenir parmi eux.

Il était toujours mal à l'aise lorsque la jeune fille tendait l'oreille, à l'écoute de voix qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'entendre. A l'entende de ces mots, les beaux yeux verts de Lydia se voilaient et elle perdait contact avec la réalité, incroyablement vulnérable au monde qui l'entourait.

\- Qu'as-tu entendu ? demanda Deaton qui se tenait derrière elle.

\- Je…Je crois que Stiles est possédé, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le visage de John s'affaissa tandis que Scott poussait une exclamation surprise. Stiles ne pouvait pas être possédé, pas encore…Pas après les épreuves que lui avaient fait subir le Nogitsune.

\- Par un esprit ? interrogea encore l'émissaire.

Lydia hocha sèchement la tête et se tourna pour les regarder, Scott et lui. Elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de ressentir et ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. C'était comme si elle s'était retrouvée mise à nue pendant un instant et avait été inspectée des pieds à la tête par un regard inquisiteur, dérangeant.

\- Du même genre que le Nogistune ? demanda enfin le shérif, posant la question qui les taraudait tous.

\- Non, ce…je ne pense pas qu'il était malveillant.

Scott sembla soulagé tout comme John, mais Deaton ne laissa rien transparaître. Un esprit était une des choses les plus difficiles à combattre et encore plus à détruire. Leur combat contre le Nogitsune en était une preuve. Ils n'avaient remporté la victoire qu'au prix d'immenses sacrifices et cela avait encore des conséquences aujourd'hui.

\- Mais il est dangereux, extrêmement dangereux, continua Lydia. Je…Je l'ai ressenti, c'était comme si…comme s'il avait soupesé mon âme et cherché une faille.

\- Une faille ? releva Deaton.

\- Oui, acquiesça Lydia. S'il en avait trouvé une…

Elle frissonna de nouveau et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mal à l'aise. Elle avait vraiment été ébranlée par ce qui venait de se produire et qui avait laissé un grand froid dans sa poitrine. Un froid aussi grand que la présence qui l'avait caressée avait été chaude.

\- Comment Stiles s'est retrouvé possédé par un esprit ?! éclata brusquement le shérif en se levant. Encore ?!

\- Shérif, calmez-vous, tenta de l'apaiser le vétérinaire, en vain.

\- Me calmer ? Mon fils est là, plongé dans un coma dont on ignore tout et j'apprends qu'un esprit recommence à lui ronger le crâne ? Comment pourrais-je être calme ?!

\- Je…Je ne pense pas que cet esprit-ci cherche à tuer votre fils, intervint Lydia dont la voix douce parvint à tranquilliser quelque peu l'homme de loi. J'ai entendu…il a dit…

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? la pressa le druide.

Lydia ne répondit pas tout de suite, rassemblant ses souvenirs. La voix qui avait coulé sur elle n'avait ressemblé à rien de ce qu'elle avait entendu jusque là. Ce n'était pas la voix d'une personne défunte, elle en était certaine, et avait donc affirmé qu'ils avaient affaire à un esprit. Bien qu'elle avait été faible, légère comme un souffle, elle n'avait pas semblé faible, mais plutôt endormie. L'esprit qu'abritait Stiles était fort, certainement très vieux, et venait tout juste de sortir d'une longue torpeur.

\- _« L'hôte est fort cette fois. L'hôte est juste. Le fouet sera aussi cinglant que son esprit »_.

Un silence suivit ces paroles tandis que la voix de l'esprit paraissait encore résonner aux oreilles de Lydia et que la sienne résonnait dans celles des autres. Focalisés sur cette découverte, ils restèrent inconscients des tourments dans lesquels était plongé le jeune homme allongé sur son séant…

Car Stiles était bien en enfer. Profondément piégé dans son inconscient, des flammes léchaient son corps, ravageaient son cœur et son âme, le faisant hurler de douleur. Il n'était entouré que par du feu sans avoir d'échappatoire, mais la douleur qui le transperçait était moins grande que lorsqu'il était tombé dans ce brasier. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait perdu connaissance, mais cela semblait être une éternité. De plus, il ne cessait de la ressentir. Cette présence qui lui rappelait cruellement celle du Nogitsune. Quelque chose essayait de pénétrer son esprit et Stiles essayait de se défendre de toutes ses forces, mais il devenait de plus en plus faible...Dès qu'il bougeait, les flammes léchaient sa peau et le consumaient de l'intérieur.

Cet enfer durait depuis si longtemps que Stiles avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un champ de ruines, un immense tas de cendres. Sa bouche était sèche, son visage brûlant, son sang bouillait dans ses veines et son esprit était au bord de la rupture. En réalité, ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'avait pu lui faire subir le Nogitsune. C'était dix mille fois pire.

 _« L'hôte est fort cette fois. L'hôte est juste. Le fouet sera aussi cinglant que son esprit… »._

Stiles sursauta et tenta de discerner l'origine de la voix en regardant au-delà des flammes. Mais celles-ci ne lui en laissèrent pas l'opportunité et semblèrent resserrer le cercle de feu autour de lui. La chaleur se fit telle qu'elle commença à faire fondre la peau sur ses os. La douleur était insoutenable, mais il n'eut pas le luxe de sombrer dans l'inconscience, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas la réalité.

 _« L'hôte est fort cette fois. L'hôte est juste. Le fouet sera aussi cinglant que son esprit… »._

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait cette voix. Elle répétait sans cesse la même chose depuis des heures sans que Stiles ne parvienne à comprendre sa signification.

\- Que voulez-vous ?! hurla-t-il de toutes ses cordes vocales malgré sa gorge aussi sèche qu'un désert.

 _« La Mort. La Mort l'entoure. Tué, tué, tu as tué… »_

\- Oui, j'ai tué ! s'écria encore le jeune humain en tournant sur lui-même et en levant la tête en l'air, espérant voir un ciel qui n'existait pas en ce lieu. J'ai tué pour survivre !

 _« La Mort était juste…La Mort était rapide…Une punition était méritée… »_

Stiles ne comprenait rien. Il ne comprenait pas ce que la chose lui voulait, ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Debout dans l'obscurité de son esprit, entouré par les flammes de l'enfer, il avait l'impression d'assister à son procès. Il avait l'impression d'être au purgatoire.

 _« L'âme est douce, mais pas faible »,_ continua encore la voix qui semblait se déplacer en cercle autour de Stiles sans jamais s'éloigner. _« L'âme est aguerrie, le bras n'est pas tremblant… »._

\- Je ne tuerai pas pour vous ! cria Stiles. Vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre ! Laissez-moi en paix ! Partez !

Mais l'esprit resta sourd à ses prières, continuant de tourner autour de lui comme un vautour autour de sa proie. La peur et la souffrance faisant trembler le jeune homme qui tentait d'échapper aux flammes, aussi vives que les fouets dont la voix parlait.

 _« Paix, paix, paix…Paix et punition…La justice sera rendue…Ton bras la portera…Tu puniras…punis, punis, PUNIS ! »_.

Stiles glapit, terrifié, lorsqu'il entendit la voix foncer sur lui et qu'un voile brûlant lui traversa la poitrine de part en part, le faisant se recroqueviller sous la souffrance qui redoubla d'ampleur tout comme les flammes qui s'élevèrent vers le haut.

\- ARRRRRRRRRGHHHH ! hurla Stiles en se réveillant en sursaut.

* * *

 **Voilà un autre chapitre de terminé ! Je m'excuse de la poster en fin de journée, j'étais parti voir le mec qui m'a proposé une mission en antarctique donc bon, j'espère que vous comprendrez que j'ai préféré ne pas perdre de temps, sauter dans la voiture et aller le voir !**

 **Postez des reviews ça fait toujours très plaisir, surtout que c'est un DON qui ne vous coûte RIEN pour une fois !**

 **A bientôt**

 **Bizz**

 **Blitzz**


	4. Chapter 4 : Frisson brûlant

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et on ne m'a toujours pas proposé de racheter les droits, dommage...

 **Paring** : Sterek, encore et toujours ! (avec plein d'autres couples)

 **Rating** : M, encore et toujours !

 **Bêta** : La super **Voidonce** !

 **Note du chapitre** :Je suis toujours en train de répondre aux reviews ^^. En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je pense qu'il vous plaira ! ça s'arrange enfin pour Stiles et il y a l'arrivée inopinée d'un personnage !

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Guest :** Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Juju :** ça s'arrange un peu pour Stiles dans ce chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas !

 **lilian :** hey ! je suis vraiment contente que tu ais bien accroché à ce début d'histoire et que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire les choses ! ne t'inquiète pas, cette histoire est finie et je poste un chapitre tous les samedi ^^

 **W :** voici la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Frisson brûlant**

Ses paupières, collées par la sueur et les larmes, s'ouvrirent brusquement dans un bruit à la fois sec et mouillé qui n'était pas sans rappeler le bruit d'une ventouse. Dès que le voile protecteur fut levé, les pupilles de Stiles se dilatèrent, agressées par la soudaine lumière. Aussitôt, le jeune homme poussa une exclamation plaintive avant de plaquer une main contre ses pauvres oculaires malmenés tout en essayant de se remémorer l'espace-temps dans lequel il flottait. Son corps, gourd et douloureux, s'éveillait progressivement alors qu'il essayait de s'habituer à la lumière en écartant lentement ses doigts, laissant filtrer quelques rayons jusqu'à ses rétines. Il était dans sa chambre, sur son lit, il en était certain. Il reconnaissait l'odeur de ses draps et la couleur de son plafond, ce qui le rassura un peu et fit baisser le nombre de ses battements cardiaques.

Cependant, aussitôt que les bribes de son délire lui revinrent en mémoire, il recommença à suffoquer et à avoir horriblement chaud. Il sentit vaguement des mains se poser sur ses épaules et l'aider à s'asseoir et se pencher en avant, lui permettant de respirer un peu plus facilement mais sans pour autant apaiser le feu qui dévorait ses veines. Quelqu'un lui redressa le menton et son père entra dans son champ de vision, le visage mangé par l'inquiétude. Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais Stiles ne perçut pas ses paroles, le seul son qu'il entendait était celui de son propre souffle assourdissant ses oreilles.

Son père fut poussé sur le côté et remplacé par une jeune femme aux cheveux blond vénitien que Stiles connaissait très bien. Lydia. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Il se souvenait vaguement avoir fait promettre Scott de ne pas alerter la meute au sujet de sa santé. Sa santé. Avant qu'il ne sombre totalement dans une crise de panique, la banshee attrapa ses mains et les serra fort entre les siennes, l'obligeant à la regarder pendant qu'elle parlait, ses lèvres bougeant sensuellement sous ses yeux mais débitant des mots incompréhensibles. Et soudain, le son revint, comme si quelqu'un avait enfin branché le bon câble qui allait du cerveau de Stiles jusqu'au monde extérieur.

\- Stiles, Stiles ? Concentre toi sur ma voix, concentre-toi. C'est ça, reviens parmi nous Stilinski.

\- Ly…Lydia ?

Sa gorge le brûla comme un lance-flamme et le garçon fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Soudain, la main de Deaton apparut devant ses yeux, tenant un verre d'eau qu'il accepta comme une grâce tombée du ciel. Ses mains tremblèrent violemment, renversant une bonne partie du liquide sur ses draps, mais il parvint à en avaler la majorité avant que Deaton ne reprenne le verre, évitant une catastrophe imminente.

\- Comment te sens-tu, fils ? demanda le shérif, attirant l'attention de Stiles qui porta sur lui un regard exténué.

\- Pas très bien, répondit le jeune humain avec un sourire forcé.

Il ne réussit à soutenir le regard de son père que quelques secondes avant de détourner la tête, envahit par la culpabilité. Mais ce fut seulement pour tomber dans les yeux larmoyants de Scott. Sa pâleur était également une bonne indication de son état d'esprit et le jeune humain n'eut même pas la force d'essayer de le réconforter. Le loup semblait hésiter à s'approcher de lui. Il se tordait les mains comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait se jeter sur le lit et étreindre son meilleur ami ou lui donner un peu d'espace. Heureusement, Deaton écourta ce moment de gêne de sa voix profonde et sérieuse.

\- Stiles, fit Deaton. Est-ce que tu sais de qui venait la voix ?

Le cœur du jeune humain tressauta dans sa poitrine tandis que son visage blêmissait. L'avaient-ils entendue eux aussi ? Est-ce qu'il s'était mis à délirer pendant sa torpeur ?

\- La...la voix ? répéta-il le timbre tremblant.

\- Je l'ai entendue, Stiles, déclara Lydia. Je l'ai perçue comme si elle était dans ma propre tête.

\- Lydia a été la seule, ajouta Scott.

Cela ne rassura pas Stiles qui savait à quel point la jeune fille pouvait se montrer persistante. Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui révèle tout. Car elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Lydia n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, loin de là même. Elle était un des êtres les plus perspicaces que Stiles n'ait jamais connu. A son plus grand dam, par moment. Et c'était un de ces moments, bien sûr.

\- Une voix ? répéta encore Stiles alors que ses cauchemars lui explosaient en pleine figure. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'un esprit…

\- Oui, le coupa Deaton. Mais ce n'est pas comme avec le Nogitsune.

\- Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? demanda le shérif en commençant clairement à paniquer.

Stiles se frotta le front avant de fermer les yeux. Le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu avec le démon kitsune ne pouvait pas recommencer. Pas encore. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il tiendrait le coup si tel était le cas.

\- Je n'ai pas ressenti d'intention malveillante, répondit Lydia à la place du vétérinaire qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux de se faire devancer dans ses explications.

Stiles aurait pu démentir cette assertion. L'enfer dans lequel il avait plongé ces dernières heures avait été tout sauf bienveillant.

\- Stiles, c'est très important, reprit l'émissaire d'un ton insistant. Est-ce que tu as compris ce que te disait la voix ? Est-ce que tu as vu des choses ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. Il voulait tout leur raconter. Les flammes, les images de ces gens terrifiés qui étaient morts dans des ruelles sombres à cause des péchers qu'ils avaient commis. Il voulait tout dire pour qu'ils essayent encore une fois de tirer une histoire au clair, ensemble. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Quelque chose au plus profond de ses entrailles l'intima impérieusement de garder le silence.

\- Je pense qu'à cause du fait que ton esprit en ait déjà hébergé un autre, tu as fait un bon candidat pour le dernier des Docteurs, expliqua Deaton alors que Stiles gardait le silence. Finalement, ton sort n'a pas été très différent de celui des chimères qui avaient déjà reçu une greffe avant d'être transformées.

\- J'ai besoin d'air, déclara soudainement Stiles en se redressant sur son séant.

\- Holà ! Doucement gamin ! s'exclama le shérif en faisant pression sur les épaules de son fils pour l'empêcher de se relever comme un diable sortirait de sa boîte.

Stiles lui adressa un regard se voulant rassurant, puis repoussa les mains de son père avant de poser ses pieds nus sur la moquette douce recouvrant le sol de sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il se mette debout. Et qu'il aille prendre une douche d'urgence. Une pellicule de sueur lui collait désagréablement à la peau et il avait l'impression que ses cheveux avaient été rincés avec de l'huile.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, contra le vétérinaire. Tu devrais rester allonger pour la journée.

\- Non, rétorqua Stiles d'une voix ferme. Il faut que je sorte prendre l'air, je me sens assez bien pour marcher, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le shérif fit un bruit irrité avant de pousser un profond soupir. Se battre contre son fils ne servait à rien, il le connaissait assez pour savoir que de toute façon il n'allait en faire qu'à sa tête.

\- Très bien. Mais pas tout seul.

\- On l'accompagne, déclara aussitôt Scott en aidant son ami à se lever de son lit.

\- Emmenez-le manger quelque chose, fit Deaton. Il en a grand besoin.

Lydia acquiesça, l'air sérieux. Elle ferait manger Stiles de force s'il le fallait, mais cet énergumène allait ingérer quelque chose ! Il était temps qu'il se remplume un peu…Elle le regarda disparaître dans la salle de bain en compagnie de Scott avant de reporter son attention sur le shérif. Doucement, elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui sourit.

\- On va le surveiller de près.

\- Merci, Lydia, soupira-t-il.

La banshee hocha la tête avant de sortir de la chambre, décidant d'attendre les garçons dans sa voiture et de laisser l'émissaire et le shérif discuter entre eux. Elle savait que le père de son ami avait besoin d'être rassuré, mais elle n'était clairement pas la bonne personne pour le faire. Peut-être devrait-elle appeler Mélissa…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lydia et Stiles arrivèrent dans la belle voiture de la banshee au fast-food de Beacon Hills, suivis par Scott sur son fidèle destrier. Stiles était heureux de revoir la lumière du jour, c'était comme si elle éclaircissait son esprit. Ses maux de tête avaient disparu et, même s'il se sentait encore un peu faible, il était toujours mieux que quelques heures auparavant.

\- J'espère que tu as faim, je t'invite, déclara Lydia alors que Scott les rejoignait.

\- Mmh, fit Stiles, distrait.

Il venait de repérer quelques membres de la meute à l'intérieur du fast-food et ceux-ci les avaient aussi repérés, sentant la présence de leur alpha tout proche. Le visage de Liam s'illumina lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Scott et Stiles retint un grognement alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes de l'établissement. C'était écœurant de voir à quel point le môme était dépendant de Scott. Et encore plus de constater que ce dernier lui avait totalement pardonné pour l'incident de la bibliothèque. Merde, quoi ! Liam avait pratiquement assassiné Scott mais celui-ci avait passé l'éponge en deux secondes alors que Stiles, qui n'avait fait que se défendre contre un vrai psychopathe, était resté longtemps dans son collimateur.

Evidemment, le chiot était accompagné de sa petite-amie, Hayden et de…Malia. Génial. Super, vraiment, il ne manquait plus que ça. Comme s'il avait envie de l'affronter maintenant alors qu'il ressortait tout juste de la fournaise de Saton. Stiles sentit Lydia faire pression dans son dos, l'obligeant à s'avancer vers leur table que Scott avait déjà rejoint.

\- Fais un effort, souffla Lydia derrière lui.

Stiles poussa un nouveau grognement mais obligea ses jambes à avancer. Il salua vaguement les loups avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette à côté de Scott tandis que Lydia posait son royal postérieur à sa droite. En face de lui, Malia le transperçait de son regard, le mettant plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant en sa présence. Il sentait bien qu'elle avait envie de l'accabler de questions, mais heureusement pour lui, la serveuse arriva pour prendre leur commande, faisant office de diversion. Elle partit cependant trop vite au goût de Stiles qui ne put pas échapper plus longtemps à l'inquisition.

\- Tu sens la mort, lâcha Malia en plissant le nez.

\- Merci, fit Stiles avec une moue sarcastique.

La subtilité n'avait jamais défini la jeune coyote, mais elle aurait pu essayer de faire preuve de tact. D'ailleurs, le regard réprobateur de Scott le lui fit comprendre et elle se renfrogna, n'osant rien ajouter. Liam remarqua le malaise mais Hayden et lui comprirent au regard de leur alpha qu'il ne fallait pas ennuyer son meilleur ami.

Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que la serveuse rapporte leur commande, apportant pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes une diversion des plus bienvenues. Stiles baissa le regard sur son assiette de frites, les contemplant avec un regard dubitatif peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie. Normalement, même quand il n'avait pas faim il avait toujours de la place pour des frites, mais pas aujourd'hui. Bien que sa tête ne résonne plus comme si on l'avait frappée à coups de marteau, Stiles se sentait encore un peu barbouillé. Et Dieu qu'il avait chaud ! Il avait insisté pour prendre une douche froide et mettre des vêtements légers, mais il avait toujours l'impression qu'il faisait quarante degrés alors que le thermomètre devait plafonner à vingt-cinq.

\- Je vais partir avec Braeden, lançant Malia tout à trac.

Les yeux de Stiles restèrent rivés sur ses frites alors que Lydia poussait une exclamation surprise. Pourtant, le jeune humain trouvait ça logique. Braeden allait sûrement livrer la mère de Malia aux Calavera et il était logique que la coyote veuille l'accompagner pour le voyage. Il était normal de vouloir en savoir plus sur ses origines, aussi sombres soient-elles. C'était certain que la relation de Malia avec son père adoptif allait en pâtir, mais elle s'en souciait sûrement peu.

\- Avec Braeden ? Tu es complètement folle ! s'exclama Lydia. Cette femme est une mercenaire ! Et tu sais que même si elle nous a aidés, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

Malia se contenta de hausser négligemment les épaules et Stiles, qui lui avait jeté un vague coup d'œil, dissimula son sourire. Au début de sa relation avec la jeune louve, il avait trouvé son côté bourru plutôt charmant, mais celui-ci, qui avait persisté malgré son retour parmi ses pairs, la rendait désormais totalement insupportable aux yeux de Stiles.

\- Ta mère a perdu tous ses pouvoirs, dit Scott en mesurant ses mots, alors pourquoi Braeden veut-elle l'emmener ?

\- Elle craint que le Nemeton ne l'influence. Personne ne sait ce que cette vieille souche est capable de faire !

Sur ce point, Stiles ne pouvait pas la contredire. Toute créature surnaturelle ou toute personne l'ayant été ne pouvait se soustraire à cet arbre à moins de partir loin. Très loin. S'éloigner du phare le plus possible pour rompre cette attraction qui finissait toujours par les piéger.

\- Quand ? demanda Hayden d'une voix timide.

Celle-ci faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour s'intégrer dans la meute. Enfin, c'était plutôt Liam qui faisait tout son possible pour que son alpha l'accepte. N'ayant pas été mordue et n'étant pas née loup-garou, Hayden n'en portait pas l'odeur, ce qui était plutôt déconcertant pour Scott et pour les autres qui faisaient cependant un maximum pour l'inclure.

\- Bientôt. Probablement demain, répondit Malia en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles.

Si elle y cherchait du regret ou de la tristesse, elle allait être déçue. Bien sûr, le jeune humain avait toujours des sentiments pour la coyote, mais son annonce ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. En vérité, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu soulagé parce que cela signifiait qu'il n'aurait plus à supporter son regard accusateur à chaque fois qu'il le croisait.

\- Vous allez au Mexique, fit Stiles en regardant par la fenêtre.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il _savait_ qu'elles partaient pour le Mexique. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il le savait. C'était comme un instinct au plus profond de lui qui lui murmurait des vérités. Un instinct qui ne lui appartenait pas. Le jeune homme réprima un frisson en sachant d'où ces impressions venaient. L'esprit dans sa tête, celui qu'on lui avait implanté de force. Encore une fois. Stiles poussa un soupir avant de se détourner de la fenêtre et de reporter son attention sur le contenu de son assiette. Peut-être avait-il un peu faim finalement.

\- Braeden dit que les Calavera pourront surveiller ma mère, ajouta Malia.

\- Ça c'est sûr, fit Lydia en repoussant ses cheveux derrière son épaule tandis qu'elle mangeait. Elle ne risque pas de leur échapper, surtout si elle n'a plus aucun pouvoir.

Malia hocha la tête avant de serrer les poings. Parler de sa mère la mettait toujours autant en colère mais elle se contrôlait mieux, assez pour éviter que ses yeux ne flashent devant tout le monde.

\- Ce ne serait pas Derek ? demanda tout à coup Liam qui avait le nez collé à la vitre, détournant l'attention de la conversation en cours.

 _Derek_? se répéta mentalement Stiles qui était retourné à la contemplation de ses frites. Non, il avait sûrement mal entendu, Derek n'était plus en ville depuis longtemps. Il avait choisi de partir de Beacon Hills, laissant son passé derrière lui, partant sans se retourner. Un goût amer dans la bouche, Stiles se demanda pourquoi il se sentait si rancunier envers le loup-garou. Peut-être parce qu'il avait regretté de perdre une présence plus adulte, plus responsable qui l'aurait aidé à canaliser son alpha de meilleur ami et aussi à gérer les dernières situations périlleuses…Même si Derek n'avait jamais été un as des plans, sa présence avait longtemps été une ancre pour Stiles qui s'était retrouvé propulsé dans le monde du surnaturel sans filet de sécurité.

Le cri que poussa Lydia obligea pourtant Stiles à lever la tête de son assiette et à suivre du regard la direction que Liam pointait du doigt. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsqu'il vit qu'effectivement, Derek se tenait juste là, dehors, devant sa fidèle Camaro noire rutilante, son éternel blouson en cuir sur les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? fit Malia d'un ton légèrement agressif.

Personne ne lui répondit. D'abord, parce qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait la réponse, mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient bien trop estomaqués par cette apparition pour réfléchir. Le cerveau de Stiles tournait à toute allure. Depuis quand le loup-garou était-il en ville ? Pourquoi il ne les avait-ils pas prévenus de son retour ? Etait-il seulement de passage ? Ou revenu pour de bon ? Lui qui avait été persuadé que Derek avait définitivement tourné la page et les avait abandonnés, livrés à eux-mêmes, le voilà qui ramenait sa tronche de loup-garou comme une fleur après des mois d'absence sans donner aucune nouvelle !

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Scott s'il avait été prévenu de son arrivée lorsque la portière de la Camaro côté passager s'ouvrit et qu'une magnifique jeune femme en sortit. Le jeune homme referma lentement la bouche, ses sourcils se fronçant.

\- Qui c'est ? demanda Lydia d'une voix intriguée.

Stiles aurait bien aimé lui répondre, mais il s'en serait souvenu s'il avait croisé une femme fatale dans son genre à Beacon Hills ! La femme en question entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Derek et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil dubitatif. Evidemment, même si Braeden n'en avait pas fait mention, le fait qu'elle était revenue seule à Beacon Hills suggérait que Derek et elle n'étaient plus ensemble, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que le loup-garou se serait retrouvé quelqu'un aussi vite. Surtout en connaissant son caractère des plus méfiants envers les femmes. Comme on disait : « chat échaudé craint l'eau froide ! », mais il fallait croire que Derek persévérait dans sa quête d'une femme parfaite.

Lorsque Derek tourna la tête dans leur direction, Scott leur fit un grand signe de la main, les invitant à les rejoindre. Stiles eut brusquement envie de plonger la tête de son meilleur ami dans son assiette lorsqu'il vit les deux nouveaux arrivants se diriger vers le fast-food et y entrer. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui avait provoqué cette envie, ni pourquoi il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur son assiette pour éviter de regarder Derek les rejoindre accompagné de sa nouvelle conquête.

\- Hey Derek ! s'exclama Scott en se levant à sa gauche pour serrer la main du loup-garou.

\- Scott.

La voix grave de Derek fit frissonner Stiles qui ferma les yeux un bref moment. Il avait oublié à quel point ce bâtard acariâtre avait une belle voix. Une belle voix ? Vraiment, Stiles ? Il reprit contenance et parvint à lever la tête vers le loup qui avait salué tout le monde autour de la table et le fixait maintenant avec insistance.

\- Stiles.

\- Salut, répondit le jeune humain sur le même ton.

Derek haussa les sourcils mais Stiles parvint à rester impassible. Il savait pertinemment de quoi il avait l'air avec ses cernes de trois pieds de long et ses joues creuses, et il savait que ce n'était pas joli à voir. Mais il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce que pouvait penser Derek après tout !

\- Je vous présente Mia, ma compagne, déclara Derek tandis que la belle femme à ses côtés leur faisait un geste de la main accompagné d'un sourire timide.

\- Ta _compagne_ ? répéta Stiles en retrouvant son ton sarcastique habituel et en évitant de regarder la jolie femme plantée à ses côtés.

\- Ça veut dire _petite-amie_.

\- Sans blague, grimaça-t-il.

Le jeune homme retint un grognement en se souvenant pourquoi Derek ne lui avait finalement pas manqué tant que ça. Se faire rabrouer toutes les dix secondes n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il avait regretté lorsqu'il était parti.

\- T'as une sale tête.

\- Venant de toi, je prends ça pour un compliment, rétorqua l'humain dédaigneusement.

Scott poussa un soupir, sentant l'atmosphère se faire électrique, comme à chaque fois que ces deux-là se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, avant d'adresser un sourire d'excuse à la dénommée Mia. Une Mia qui avait d'ailleurs une odeur plus qu'humaine, mais Scott retint de justesse un commentaire, ne sachant pas si elle était au courant pour le surnaturel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Beacon Hills ? demanda Lydia lorsqu'ils se furent installés sur des chaises à l'extrémité de leur table.

\- La maison, répondit Derek toujours aussi succint. Je vais la reconstruire.

\- Comme cadeau de fiançailles ! annonça gaiement la femme.

Stiles s'étouffa subitement avec sa salive avant d'éclater de rire sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, s'attirant des regards désapprobateurs de la part de ses amis.

\- Fiançailles ? Derek et toi ? répéta-t-il.

Pour la première fois, il croisa le regard de Mia lorsqu'il releva la tête et son cœur cessa de battre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il se plongeait dans ses yeux verts, perdant brutalement pied avec la réalité. De nouvelles images fusèrent dans sa tête, lui échauffant l'esprit. Des corps, du sang, des flammes. Beaucoup de flammes. Beaucoup de corps. Et le visage de Mia. Partout. Aussi vite que les visions étaient apparues devant ses yeux, elles s'évanouirent, laissant Stiles tremblant.

\- Stiles ? Stiles !

La voix inquiète de son ami le ramena à la réalité et il secoua la tête avant de se lever soudainement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Liam, lointain, sa question faisant écho à celles que se posaient tous les autres.

\- Ça va ? continua Scott en se mettant debout et en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Ce dernier la chassa sans y penser, le contact le dérangeant.

\- Tu es brûlant.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda Lydia qui s'était mis à la hauteur de Stiles et qui avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Il faut que je sorte. Tout de suite.

Stiles bouscula la jeune fille et sortit en trombe de l'établissement sans jeter un regard derrière lui même s'il pouvait sentir la surprise de ses amis, de celle Derek et de sa compagne. Il tituba dehors, ne faisant pas attention aux gens qu'il accrocha, voulant s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette Mia qui avait réveillé le feu.

\- Hé ! Tu pourrais faire attention où tu vas ! lui cria quelqu'un.

\- Désolé, fit Stiles en levant la tête. Je…

Flammes. Sang. Terreur. Ivresse. Tout ça le heurta de plein fouet lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'homme qu'il avait bousculé, le plongeant de nouveau dans un tourbillon d'images violentes. Stiles faillit vomir mais réussit à se contenir et à se propulser dans une ruelle déserte où il put s'appuyer contre un mur et tenter de reprendre sa respiration, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Les images semblaient être envoyées par ce parasite qui logeait désormais sous son crâne et se déclenchaient lorsqu'il croisait le regard de quelqu'un. Mais étaient-elles réelles ? Et pourquoi tant de sang ? Tant de violence ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu dans les yeux de Scott ou dans ceux de Lydia ? Pourquoi s'était-il senti aussi répugné par la petite-amie de Derek ? Et cet homme qu'il avait bousculé…

\- Stiles !

La voix de Lydia le sortit de ses pensées à temps pour lui éviter de sombrer dans une énième crise de panique. Son parfum chassa le goût de cendre qu'il avait sur la langue et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui, il l'enlaça sans crier gare. La jeune fille, surprise, répondit à son étreinte en enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

\- Ça va aller, Stiles, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en lui caressant le dos. On va trouver ce qu'il t'a fait, je te le promets.

Le jeune humain retint un sanglot et serra fort ses paupières en acquiesçant, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux doux de Lydia qui sentaient bon la cerise.

\- Je…Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver cette fois, chuchota-t-il la gorge serrée.

\- Si j'ai survécu à Heichen House avec un trou dans la tête, tu survivras à ça, déclara Lydia en resserrant sa prise.

Stiles hocha la tête, se rechargeant de la force que lui transmettait son amie avant de se défaire gentiment de son étreinte. Etrangement, alors que le contact de Scott l'avait agacé, celui de Lydia avait le don de l'apaiser. Il essuya ses yeux humides du revers de la main avant de presser la main de son amie dans la sienne.

\- Merci, dit-il en souriant pauvrement.

\- Après ce que tu as fait pour moi, j'espère que tu sais que j'en ferai autant pour toi, déclara Lydia en penchant adorablement la tête sur le côté.

Le sourire de Stiles se fit plus franc et il exerça une pression sur la main de Lydia avant de la relâcher. C'était rassurant de se sentir aussi proche d'elle aujourd'hui alors que leur relation n'avait pas été des plus formidables dans le passé. Il était heureux de savoir qu'aujourd'hui il pourrait compter sur elle, qu'elle était devenue une véritable amie.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda Lydia après quelques secondes durant lequelles Stiles essaya de reprendre une mine convenable qui ne trahirait pas le tumulte qui l'agitait intérieurement.

\- Ça va, répondit-il.

\- Tu es sûr ? insista la jeune femme.

\- Il faut bien.

Elle hocha la tête, le scrutant les yeux dans les yeux. Stiles ne vit dans les siens qu'un océan de calme qui agit comme un baume sur ses plaies à vif, apaisant ses nerfs.

\- Alors que dis-tu de retourner voir Derek et sa copine et de connaître la suite de l'histoire ?

Stiles retrouva subitement le sourire lorsqu'il repensa aux paroles du loup-garou.

\- Est-ce que tu peux vraiment croire que ce loup mal léché s'est fiancé ?

Lydia éclata de rire avant de prendre la main de Stiles dans la sienne, secouant la tête.

\- Je veux tout savoir de leur histoire ! déclara-t-elle en l'entraînant à sa suite, retournant au fast-food.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu es toujours la première à connaître les potins et à les diffuser.

\- Je ne suis pas Lydia Martin pour rien ! s'exclama la banshee.

\- Non, en effet, répondit Stiles en posant un regard doux sur son amie.

Son cœur ne s'emballait plus comme avant quand il la regardait, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour quelqu'un. Même pour Scott, avec qui sa relation s'était gravement détériorée ces derniers temps. Il avait risqué sa vie pour Lydia, sa santé mentale, et elle était la seule qui ne le faisait pas se sentir décalé dans ce monde de fous. Avec elle, être humain n'était pas une faiblesse, au contraire, à ses côtés, il se sentait fort. Et l'esprit qui nageait dans sa tête était d'accord avec lui. Lydia était l'étincelle qui faisait que sa vie était plus colorée. Elle avait un lien étrange avec la mort, mais il n'y avait qu'avec elle que Stiles se sentait vivant. Réellement vivant.

* * *

 **Voilà un retour pour le moins attendu ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce revirement de situation !**

 **Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre vous ait plu, il n'était pas facile à écrire (j'ai mis 3 mois à le mettre en forme...)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Bizz**

 **Blitzz**

PS : J'aime tous mes lecteurs, mais pour avoir une plus grande place dans mon coeur, devenez reviewers en un clic XD :'D !


	5. Chapter 5 : Magnétique Attraction

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et on ne m'a toujours pas proposé de racheter les droits, dommage...

 **Paring** : Sterek, encore et toujours ! (avec plein d'autres couples)

 **Rating** : M, encore et toujours !

 **Bêta** : La super **Voidonce** !

 **Note du chapitre** : Alors voici la suite de la scène du fast-food ! Je le redis car quelques personnes semblent un peu inquiète...oui, c'est bien du **sterek** ! xD même si stiles... enfin bon, je ne dis rien, vous saurez tout dans la suite ! A bientôt !

* * *

 **RAR :**

**Guest :** Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le précédent chapitre ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !

 **Akane** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bizz

 **lilian** : Coucou ! voici enfin le chapitre 5, plus besoin d'attendre et prends ton temps pour le lire ! ^^J'espère que ça te plaira ! a bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Magnétique Attraction**

Lorsque Stiles et Lydia retournèrent auprès de leurs amis, des regards interrogateurs les accueillirent. La banshee les ignora, se glissant sur la banquette à côté de Scott, chipant la place de Stiles qui s'assit maladroitement à côté d'elle. Ils échangèrent leurs assiettes sans mot dire, Lydia parce qu'elle n'était pas celle à qui il appartenait de raconter la vérité, et Stiles parce que la présence de Mia le gênait. Celle-ci dut d'ailleurs le sentir car elle se rapprocha de Derek, cherchant du réconfort auprès du loup-garou. Stiles détourna les yeux de ce tableau écœurant, une bouffée intense de colère lui nouant brutalement la gorge tandis que des éclairs de chaleur firent bouillonner ses veines.

Derek avait toujours eu un effet d'enfer sur ses pauvres nerfs d'adolescent. Le loup-garou était grognon, irritant, misanthrope, avait clairement un problème avec le pouvoir, mais il était aussi bienveillant à sa façon, amusant malgré lui pour qui savait voir à travers son épaisse carapace de ressentiment. Et s'il avait autant de succès avec la gent féminine, c'était qu'il devait aussi être tendre et aimant dans l'intimité. Et Stiles ne préférait même pas évoquer les prouesses dont ce corps fantastique était capable dans un lit…Non, non, il ne l'évoquait pas, pas du tout !

Stiles s'ébroua mentalement, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été attiré sexuellement par Derek. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais nié que le loup-garou possédait une certaine beauté sauvage, tout le monde pouvait voir ça, mais il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur lui ! Même si ces derniers temps, Stiles se demandait souvent ce que ça ferait d'être au lit avec un autre homme. Il soupçonnait sa bisexualité depuis des mois, mais il n'avait acté sur elle. Déjà parce qu'il s'était mis en couple avec Malia et ensuite…ensuite…eh bien, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre raison en stock, pour tout avouer.

\- Hum, je…je vais aux toilettes, déclara Mia en se levant, interrompant le fil des pensées de Stiles.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé avant de se lever et de quitter la table, le cliquetis de ses talons s'éloignant progressivement. Derek la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les toilettes pour dames, seulement alors il reporta son attention sur eux et déclara d'une voix ferme :

\- Je veux tout savoir.

Stiles poussa un profond soupir. Derek avait beau ne plus être un alpha, il était toujours autoritaire. Mais cela semblait plutôt être un trait héréditaire appartenant aux Hale, parce que si Scott s'amusait à essayer de faire pareil, il ne parviendrait jamais à ce niveau de despotisme, pas même dans un millier d'années.

Tandis que Scott se lançait dans le récit épique de leurs dernières aventures, aidé par Liam, Hayden, Malia et Lydia, Stiles se perdit dans la contemplation des mains de Derek, posées sur la table juste en face de lui. Il mit un certain temps avant de remarquer le fin anneau en argent à son annulaire droit, l'enserrant d'une manière quasi obscène. Stiles le fusilla des yeux avant de se rassurer en se disant que cette relation ne durerait pas longtemps, comme toutes les autres…Ce n'était pas par méchanceté qu'il pensait cela, mais il faisait simplement preuve de réalisme. Derek avait une tendance à être attiré par des psychopathes qui finissaient toujours par le faire souffrir. Stiles était persuadé que Mia ne ferait pas exception à la règle, malgré cet anneau qu'elle avait réussi à enfiler autour du doigt du loup-garou.

\- Des chimères ? répéta Derek en tirant Stiles de ses rêveries.

\- Oui, répondit Lydia. Les Monstrueux Docteurs les ont crées pour fournir une armée à Théo mais aussi pour pouvoir ramener la Bête du Gévaudan à la vie.

\- Une Bête qui était ton meilleur ami, continua le loup-garou en regardant Liam, mais qui était aussi le frère de Marie-Jeanne Valet, l'ancêtre des Argent. Et Hayden est une de ces chimères.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Scott tandis que Liam enroulait son bras autour des épaules de sa petite-amie silencieuse.

Derek se recula dans son siège, les contemplant avec une mine circonspecte tout à fait énervante. Stiles renifla, cachant difficilement son amusement. Il était clair que le loup-garou avait manqué d'action ces derniers mois et qu'il aurait bien aimé se battre à leurs côtés. Se lassait-il déjà de son humaine ?

\- Eh bien, dit-il finalement. Je vois que ça n'a pas encore été de tout repos pour vous.

\- On a tous failli mourir, Derek, déclara Lydia d'une voix supérieure. Je me suis fait interner, on m'a fait une lobotomie et j'ai explosé le crâne d'un docteur en hurlant. Stiles a failli se faire dévorer vivant par une chimère, son père a failli y passer, Hayden est morte et Liam a manqué de tuer Scott. Sans parler de Mason que Chris et Gérard voulaient assassiner. Alors garde tes euphémismes pour toi, veux-tu.

Scott regarda Lydia avec des yeux ronds tandis que Stiles se mettait à la vénérer silencieusement. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour ne pas être effrayée par Derek et lui parler aussi sèchement.

\- Mais tout s'est bien terminé, déclara Derek sans se laisser démonter par la banshee. Malgré quelques dommages collatéraux, vous êtes tous vivants.

Stiles serra les poings sur ses genoux. Des « dommages collatéraux » ? Vraiment ? Perdre son père aurait été la fin de tout pour le jeune humain. Et son amitié avec Scott…ou plutôt sa détérioration était plus qu'un « dommage collatéral » à ses yeux.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu as l'air si mal en point ? demanda Derek à Stiles qui se frottait l'omoplate en repensant à Donovan et à ses dents acérées.

Stiles poussa un profond soupir avant de peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Le pour : s'il avouait ce qui lui était arrivé, il aurait enfin la paix. Le contre : tout le monde saurait ce qui lui était arrivé justement, et il n'avait pas envie de devenir la prochaine bête de foire de Beacon Hills.

\- Il semblerait que le dernier survivant des Monstrueux Docteurs ait eu envie de se venger et il m'a enlevé il y a deux nuits.

Un éclair d'inquiétude traversa les yeux de Derek dont Stiles évita consciencieusement le regard. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiement envie de voir des flash du passé de Derek…

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ? Et il semblerait que j'aie une prédisposition a accueillir des esprits dans ma tête. Mais Deaton a dit que celui-ci n'était pas maléfique, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Liam avala sa salive de travers, les yeux exorbités tandis que sa petite-amie avait la mâchoire pendante. Quant à Derek, il scrutait Stiles, cherchant le moindre signe qui lui indiquerait que Stiles mentait ou dissimulait une partie de la vérité. Mais s'il se fiait à son cœur, il aurait bien du mal à trouver des réponses car Stiles avait appris à contrôler ses battements à force de mensonges et d'oreilles indiscrètes.

\- De quel esprit es-tu possédé, cette fois-ci ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment possédé, grimaça Stiles tandis que Lydia confirmait d'un hochement de tête. Mais je ne sais pas, j'imagine qu'il va falloir faire des recherches et analyser mes symptômes. Et aussi surveiller que je n'aille pas planter un katana dans le ventre de quelqu'un.

\- Un katana ? releva Liam.

\- Laisse tomber, dit Scott d'une voix triste.

Il était certain que cet épisode douloureux était toujours inscrit dans ses entrailles même s'il avait fini par guérir des blessures que le Nogitsune, sous les traits de son meilleur ami, lui avaient infligées. Et ce dernier s'en voulait toujours autant pour ça.

\- Est-ce que tu as ressenti des choses étranges déjà ? demanda Derek. Est-ce que c'était la raison de ton départ de tout à l'heure ?

Stiles hésita mais finit par hocher la tête, sachant que Derek était quelqu'un à qui il pouvait faire confiance.

\- Et que penses-tu que ce s…

\- Tu t'es fait enlevé et tu ne m'as rien dit ! éclata Malia en interrompant son cousin au milieu de sa phrase.

Stiles la regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on partageait encore des choses de toute façon, dit-il d'un ton sec et rigide comme une baguette de bois.

Cela eut le don d'énerver Malia dont les yeux flashèrent d'un bleu électrique pendant une brève seconde avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même. Derek tourna la tête vers elle et l'observa en fronçant les sourcils. S'il n'avait pas déjà deviné qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre elle et Stiles, il venait d'en avoir la preuve en direct.

\- Tu aurais pu nous en parler ! continua-t-elle quand même.

\- Désolé, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été dans le coma ces dernières heures et si j'avais souffert le martyre !

Liam et Hayden sursautèrent en entendant ça, regardant Stiles en cherchant toutes traces de blessures.

\- Eh oui, avoir un esprit dans sa tête n'est pas des plus agréables, ajouta Stiles d'un ton amer.

\- Comment veux-tu que notre relation s'améliore si tu continues à me cacher des choses ?!

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'améliore ! lâcha le jeune homme en tapant du point sur la table, faisant sursauter les convives.

Le regard de Derek passa de sa cousine à Stiles, comprenant que ces deux-là, même s'ils n'avaient peut-être pas rompu officiellement, n'était définitivement plus ensemble. Ou en tout cas, Stiles n'était plus avec Malia.

Lydia, qui craignait que son ami n'entre soit dans une colère noire, soit dans une crise de panique, posa sa main sur son bras avant de sursauter et de la retirer violemment.

\- Tu es brûlant ! s'exclama-t-elle en massant sa main douloureuse.

Mais Stiles ne l'entendit pas, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Malia, il décortiquait les images de son passé violent défilant dans sa tête. Il vit l'accident, sa transformation, la mort de sa mère et de sa sœur adoptive…le sang. Partout. En grande quantité. Et il ressentit les émotions du coyote qu'il vit bondir de la voiture détruite. Joie. Liberté. Ivresse.

Stiles sentit ses émotions jaillir comme la lave d'un volcan en éruption. L'envie d'étrangler son ex petite-amie s'imprima en lui, prit possession de son esprit et de son corps. Ses muscles se tendirent et alors qu'il allait se pencher vers Malia et entourer sa gorge pâle de ses longs doigts, un vent de calme balaya sa colère aveuglante.

Son regard fut aimanté vers sa droite et il leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait d'apparaître à côté de lui. Jordan. Dans sa tenue de shérif adjoint, le Chien des Enfers se tenait là, le regard vide et le corps rigide. En mode auto-pilote, Stiles se leva et lui fit face, son menton arrivant à hauteur de l'épaule de l'adjoint. Lorsqu'il plongea dans ses yeux brillant d'un orange surnaturel, Stiles sentit ses émotions tumultueuses refluer avant de l'abandonner, laissant place à une tranquillité ouatée. Lorsqu'il plaça sa main sur la hanche de Jordan d'un geste compulsif une chaleur électrique l'envahit, le faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Derrière lui, ses amis commençaient clairement à paniquer car les quelques clients du fast-food s'étaient rendu compte qu'il se passait quelque chose à leur table et avaient leurs yeux fixés sur eux. Mais l'attraction que Stiles avait brusquement ressentie pour le Chien des Enfers s'évapora en une fraction de seconde, comme si la corde qui les reliait et les poussait l'un vers l'autre avait été tranchée net.

La réalité recommença à se dessiner autour de lui et il fit un pas en arrière, rompant le contact avec Jordan, retombant lourdement à sa place sur la banquette. Quant à l'adjoint, il battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de porter un regard déconcerté autour de lui. Pourquoi ce trouvait-il dans un fast-food ?

\- Jordan ? l'appela une voix mélodieuse avec précaution.

Son regard tomba sur Lydia, assise à côté d'un Stiles aux joues rouges, et son visage s'illumina. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle depuis qu'ils avaient envoyé les Monstrueux Docteurs et leur Bête entre quatre planches et il ne songeait qu'à l'inviter dîner maintenant que cette histoire était terminée.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-t-il néanmoins en regardant autour de lui.

Le Chien des Enfers avait repris le contrôle, ce qui était effrayant mais signifiait aussi que quelque chose l'avait provoqué. Mais quoi ? Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres morts étranges, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors avait-il simplement répondu à l'appel de sa banshee…

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle doucement. Tu es arrivé et tu as apparemment calmé Stiles.

\- Stiles ?

Lydia hocha la tête et lui désigna son ami qui ne s'était pas encore remis du choc. Jordan l'observa, une drôle de sensation fourmillant dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard perdu du jeune humain, il se sentit irrésistiblement attiré par ses iris et ressentit brusquement le besoin de se rouler par terre et d'exposer son ventre. Bien vite cependant, Stiles détourna la tête, ne se départissant pas de ses rougeurs.

\- Le shérif m'a raconté succinctement ce qui s'est passé, déclara Jordan en reprenant contenance et en se demandant pourquoi Stiles faisait naître de telles sentiments chez lui.

Il ressentait un besoin presque maladif de vérifier s'il allait bien, s'il n'était pas blessé. Bien sûr, il avait toujours apprécié Stiles, aimant son esprit vif et son talent débrouillard, mais jamais il n'avait eu une telle envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger du monde extérieur jusqu'à ce que plus rien n'existe.

\- Quel cafteur, marmonna Stiles en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.

Un courant électrique le traversa lorsqu'il sentit la main chaude de Jordan se poser sur son épaule. C'était comme avec Lydia cette fois-ci, le contact n'était pas dérangeant. En réalité, il se surprit même à en désirer davantage.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda l'adjoint, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

\- Pour l'instant, répondit Lydia qui analysait leur comportement.

Jordan n'avait jamais été aussi tactile avec Stiles, et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie avant de le regretter instantanément. Il y avait sûrement une explication logique à tout ça.

\- Ôte ta main de mon petit-ami ! cracha Malia avec un regard assassin.

Avant même que Stiles n'ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Jordan s'était penché vers la coyote et lui grognait au visage, ses canines s'allongeant dangereusement tandis que ses yeux reprenaient cette teinte orange des plus dangereuses.

\- Parle-lui autrement, gronda le représentant de la loi, tant humaine que surnaturelle.

Malia, qui n'était pas d'un caractère soumis, ne fut en aucun cas intimidée par son comportement et paut même prête à se battre car ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la table, jaillissant soudainement de ses doigts.

\- Merde, lâcha Scott. Voilà Mia, reprenez-vous !

L'ordre de son alpha força Malia à rengainer ses armes alors que Jordan reprenait une allure humaine, le danger écarté. Le danger ? Voyait-il vraiment la coyote comme un danger ? Il n'aurait su expliquer ce qui venait de se produire à l'instant. Il venait de tous les mettre en péril pour quelques paroles malheureuses. Que Malia considère Stiles comme son objet n'aurait pas dû le mettre dans une telle rage. Et pourtant…pourtant il n'avait qu'une envie : faire frire la jeune fille.

\- Comportez-vous bien, ajouta Derek avant de se tourner vers sa fiancée qui arrivait à leur hauteur.

Celle-ci lui adressa un grand sourire avant de poser les yeux sur Jordan. Elle le dévisagea intensément, ses pupilles se dilatant. Bien sûr, l'adjoint faisait cet effet à de nombreuses femmes, se dit Lydia dont la jalousie resurgissait. Et le fait qu'il n'en ait pas du tout conscience faisait partie de son charme dévastateur.

\- Bonjour, Jordan Parrish, fit celui-ci en se présentant.

\- Mia.

Mia lui serra la main avec un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombèrent devant son visage, cachant ses joues qui avaient rougi de plaisir. Stiles retint un grognement. Elle avait déjà réussi à chambouler le cerveau de Derek, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle en fasse de même avec son….Son quoi déjà ? Jordan n'était rien d'autre hormis un ami, s'admonesta Stiles en tentant de faire taire son soudain élan protecteur envers l'adjoint.

Jordan, qui avait ressenti la colère et la haine émaner de Stiles, se tourna vers lui avec des yeux interrogateurs. Son regard se reposa sur la femme qui s'était assise à côté de Derek et le collait désormais comme une moule à son rocher. Oh. D'accord. Alors soit Stiles était jaloux de leur proximité, soit la dénommée Mia ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Ou les deux. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Jordan fit confiance au jeune homme, car quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne se trompait pas et que Mia cachait bien des choses.

\- Tu n'es plus avec Braeden ? demanda Jordan sans pouvoir retenir ses mots.

La grimace de Mia fut interceptée par tous, mais elle était légitime. Aucune femme ni aucun homme n'aimait entendre parler des ex de leur compagnon ou compagne. Et au vue de la tête que faisait la fiancée de Derek, celle-ci avait dû entendre parler de Braeden, ou pire, elle l'avait peut-être déjà rencontrée.

\- Non. Opinion divergeante, répondit laconiquement le loup-garou.

Jordan se contenta de ça, voyant bien que ce sujet de conversation était à éviter. Et puis Stiles se dandinait sur la banquette, clairement mal à l'aise.

\- Elle n'est en ville que jusqu'à demain, apparemment, fit Liam qui n'avait pas capté le message. Malia et elle repartent au Mexique.

\- Vraiment ? lâcha Derek l'air seulement vaguement intéressé.

\- Des comptes à régler avec ma mère, grommela sa cousine qui n'avait pas quitté Stiles des yeux.

Jordan se tendit, de nouveau sur le qui-vive. Malia devait se tenir à carreaux, sinon il ne répondrait plus de rien. Son démon le poussait à vouloir protéger Stiles de tout et de tous, et plus particulièrement d'elle, qui représentait la seule menace pour lui dans la pièce.

\- Je…Je dois retourner bosser, parvint-il à dire en reprenant ses esprits.

Stiles leva la tête vers lui et croisa silencieusement son regard. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir partir et Jordan se surprit à penser que son travail n'était pas si important que ça finalement, en tout cas, moins important que de rester à côté de son…de son quoi déjà ?

Lydia se leva, n'aimant pas l'air perturbé de son chevalier servant, et passa devant Stiles avant de se planter face à Jordan et de le serrer dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui retourna timidement son étreinte, le rouge lui montant aux joues. L'inviter à dîner, il devait le faire maintenant avant d'oublier et de le regretter. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le lui demander, les lèvres de la jeune femme effleurèrent son oreille et elle lui murmura :

\- Je vais veiller sur Stiles, fais-moi confiance. Tu peux aller travailler sans crainte. Et j'accepte ton invitation à dîner.

Jordan écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire tendrement. Évidemment, Lydia savait tout avant tout le monde. Ses intuitions ayant été décuplées avec les épreuves qu'elle avait subies, elle était devenue une banshee encore plus puissante qu'auparavant et plus personne n'avait de secret pour elle.

\- Je t'appellerai, ajouta-t-elle avant de se détacher de lui.

Jordan acquiesça, rassuré. Évitant de regarder Stiles, il les salua avant de s'éclipser et de repartir dans la voiture de patrouille qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici alors qu'il n'était même pas dans son état normal. Lydia le regarda partir avant de se rasseoir à sa place et de siroter son verre de mojito, un air pensif sur le visage.

\- Toi, tu as une théorie, n'est-ce pas, lui chuchota Stiles en se penchant vers elle.

\- Je t'en parlerai plus tard, acquiesça-t-elle. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose avant.

Stiles haussa les épaules avant de tourner la tête et de rencontrer les yeux de Derek posés sur lui. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine et le jeune humain détourna le regard, une boule au ventre. Au lieu d'analyser ce qui lui arrivait, il observa Mia. Indubitablement belle, de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus, elle aurait pu facilement faire la couverture de _Vogue_ si elle n'avait pas choisi de venir s'enterrer à Beacon Hills.

\- Alors Mia, tu viens d'où ? demanda-t-il tout à coup, se surprenant lui-même par sa question. Et comment tu as rencontré notre cher Derek ?

Il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire la conversation, mais la femme démarra au quart de tour, comme si elle n'avait attendu qu'un feu vert pour se mettre à parler d'elle.

\- Je viens de Caroline du Nord, répondit-elle en souriant, envoûtant instantanément Liam et Scott pour le plus grand dam d'Hayden qui fronça les sourcils et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit-ami.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard rempli d'incompréhension avant que la voix douce de Mia ne détourne une fois de plus son attention.

\- J'ai rencontré Derek au Mexique, à Tampico, j'étais en vacances là-bas et lui aussi. On s'est vu sur la plage, on a commencé à parler et le courant est passé tout de suite !

\- En vacances, hein ? fit Stiles avec un sarcasme que la pauvre femme ne comprit pas.

Derek lui adressa un regard noir mais le jeune homme l'ignora royalement. Il trouvait ça incroyablement culotté de la part de Derek de cacher tout un pan de sa vie à la femme qu'il allait bientôt épouser. Surtout en sachant ce que de tels secrets pouvaient provoquer…

\- Et il m'a demandé en mariage deux mois plus tard ! s'exclama Mia surexcité.

\- Wow, fit Liam. Si vite ?

Elle hocha la tête avant d'embrasser un Derek qui se raidit, embarrassé de se donner ainsi en spectacle devant un tel public.

\- Pourquoi attendre ? fit Mia en se détachant de son fiancé avec un sourire doux sur les lèvres. On s'aime.

Ils regardèrent tous Derek avec curiosité jusqu'à ce que celui-ci opine du chef. Mais son manque d'entrain ne passa pas inaperçu, pas même auprès de sa petite-amie qui resserra sa main autour de la sienne, attirant son attention. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Derek n'avait pas l'air vraiment amoureux. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi l'avait-il demandée en mariage ?

\- Je suis sûr que ta famille doit adorer Derek, déclara Lydia avec une moue amusée affichée sur le visage.

Mia rougit avant de s'éclaircir la gorge tandis que Derek restait stoïque à ses côtés, surprenant Stiles par sa retenue.

\- Ma famille n'est pas au courant, répondit-elle en se focalisant sur ses ongles peints d'un verni rouge ultra voyant. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis longtemps, à vrai dire.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, fit Lydia sans avoir l'air désolé du tout.

Au contraire, elle affichait la mine satisfaite d'un chat qui venait de capturer un petit oiseau entre ses griffes.

\- Ma famille et moi sommes en froid, continua-t-elle avec un air malheureux qui attendrit instantanément Scott et son bêta qui avaient tous deux l'air subjugué par sa beauté. Mes parents m'ont mise à la porte quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Stiles sans faire preuve de tact.

Derek le fusilla du regard mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Si sa fiancée voulait s'intégrer à Beacon Hills, qui était par définition remplie de personnes suspicieuses, il était vital pour elle qu'elle ne fasse pas de cachotteries et qu'elle devienne aussi limpide que de l'eau de roche.

\- Mes parents sont avocats, expliqua Mia d'une voix serrée, et ils n'ont pas accepté mon refus de suivre la même voie qu'eux. Je suis dans la haute-couture, je dessine des modèles de vêtements.

\- Et ils t'ont mise à la porte ? s'étonna Hayden, compatissante.

\- Ils sont extrêmement stricts, acquiesça la fiancée de Derek avec un air de chiot battu.

Quant à Stiles, il réprima une grimace de dégoût en entendant la série de mensonges qui venaient d'être proférés. Mia était complètement fausse, il en avait maintenant la certitude, tout ce qu'elle venait de raconter était tout droit sorti de son imagination qu'il ne doutait pas d'être florissante. Comment Derek avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Comment avait-elle réussi à lui faire gober ses mensonges ?

\- On pourrait peut-être te filer un coup de main avec les travaux, Derek ! proposa Scott en détournant la conversation qu'il sentait tourner à l'eau de boudin.

Il surveillait son meilleur ami du coin de l'œil depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, et il l'avait vu passer par tout un panel d'émotions qui l'avaient effrayé.

\- Ce serait cool ! s'exclama à son tour Liam, enjoué.

Hayden acquiesça, un peu plus hésitante. Les vacances venaient seulement de commencer et elle aurait bien voulu les passer tranquillement avec son amoureux, mais il savait que pour l'instant, elle devait écouter son alpha et s'intégrer à la dynamique de la meute, même si pour cela elle devrait grimper sur un toit pour réparer une charpente.

\- Comme vous voulez, répondit Derek en croisant les bras sur son torse, attirant le regard de Stiles sur ses muscles. Les matériaux seront livrés demain et je commencerai les travaux après-demain.

\- Et en attendant vous logez à l'appartement ? demanda Lydia.

Derek acquiesça, jetant un silence sur l'assemblée. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait remis les pieds là-bas depuis que tous les Hale étaient partis et Hayden n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir.

\- Kira n'est pas avec toi ? demanda tout à trac le loup-garou à Scott.

\- Non, répondit ce dernier. Elle est repartie au Mexique hier.

\- Eh bien ! s'exclama Mia. Qu'y a-t-il donc de si attirant là-bas pour que tout le monde s'y exile ?

Sa question tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe et Stiles ne put empêcher un petit ricanement de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Lydia le réprimanda d'un regard mais cela ne fit pas disparaître son sourire insolent.

\- Hier ? répéta soudainement Stiles en prenant conscience de ce que venait de dire son ami.

\- Elle m'a envoyé un sms pour me prévenir.

Une vague de culpabilité envahit Stiles qui s'en voulut d'avoir monopolisé Scott la nuit dernière. Il n'était même pas allé faire ses adieux à sa petite-amie pour rester à son chevet et veiller sur lui !

\- Merde, je suis désolé, souffla Stiles en se frottant le front et en adressant un regard d'excuse à l'alpha.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, le rassura Scott. Tu avais besoin de moi et je n'ai pas vraiment été un super ami ces derniers temps, alors c'était le moins que je puisse faire.

Stiles n'aimait pas que son ami se sente redevable envers lui. Un immense quiproquo les avait éloignés et il aurait dû savoir que Scott en aurait gros sur la conscience au point de chercher à s'amender par tous les moyens, allant jusqu'à le faire passer avant sa copine – ce qui était plutôt rarissime venant de lui.

\- Pas un bon ami ? releva Derek sans cacher sa curiosité.

Scott se trémoussa, mal à l'aise.

\- Il a pensé que j'avais volontairement tué Donovan grâce à Théo Racken qui a diffusé son poison partout où il passait. Il voulait que Scott s'éloigne de sa m…ses amis, se reprit Stiles en jetant un coup d'œil à Mia qui le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Et ça a marché ?

\- Plutôt bien, acquiesça l'humain.

Derek haussa un sourcil et dévisagea le Vrai Alpha de haut en bas. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que Scott puisse faire une erreur pareille, croire quelqu'un d'extérieur à sa meute plutôt que ses bêtas.

\- Tu as cru que Stiles avait assassiné quelqu'un ? répéta-t-il comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Tout le monde l'a cru, grogna Malia en finesse.

Son petit-ami, ou plutôt son ex petit-ami, la regarda froidement avant de détourner les yeux et de les poser sur son cousin. Elle ne put manquer la légère dilatation de ses pupilles, ni la tournure plus sucrée que prit son odeur. Stiles ressentait clairement de l'attirance pour Derek, et, même si elle aurait dû s'en douter puisqu'elle savait qu'il s'interrogeait énormément sur sa sexualité, la jalousie lui sauta une nouvelle fois à la gorge. En majeure partie parce que Malia avait compris qu'elle n'était plus la seule à voir la beauté particulière de Stiles. Derek et Jordan l'avaient également vu, et cela la mettait dans une rage folle.

\- On pourrait aussi demander à Chris de se joindre à nous, lança tout à coup Lydia. Pour la reconstruction de la maison.

Derek tourna subitement la tête vers elle, le corps raidit et les yeux plissés.

\- Chris ? Il est ici ?

\- Ouais, répondit Scott. Et tu aurais aussi pu croiser Gérard si tu étais arrivé quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda encore le loup-garou, crispé.

\- Il a cherché à nous doubler, répondit Stiles, mais Scott l'avait anticipé. Maintenant, c'est Deucalion qui se charge de lui.

\- Deucalion ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il semblait qu'ils avaient omis quelques détails lorsqu'ils lui avaient raconté ce qui s'était passé à Beacon Hills ces derniers mois… Mais il pouvait le comprendre, apparemment, tout ça était encore très frais et douloureux dans leur mémoire, surtout si leur combat avec la Bête ne datait que de quelques jours et que l'enlèvement de Stiles remontait à simplement une poignée d'heures.

\- Qui sont Chris, Gérard et Deucalion ? demanda Mia d'une voix curieuse. Tu as vraiment tué quelqu'un, Stiles ?!

\- Non, répondit ce dernier en soupirant, exténué, c'était un simple accident.

\- Quant à Chris, tu le rencontreras plus tard, reprit Derek. Et si tu ne vois jamais Gérard et Deucalion, tu ne t'en porteras que mieux, crois-moi, ma belle.

\- On se retrouve après-demain, alors ? demanda Liam en recentrant la conversation.

\- Oui, répondit Mia en souriant. Ce serait vraiment super ! J'ai toujours voulu connaître les amis de Derek !

Stiles renifla, dédaigneux et Mia le regarda avec de grands yeux. Déconcertée par l'attitude du jeune homme, elle plissa le front jusqu'à ce que son fiancé la prenne dans ses bras et lui dépose une série de bécots sur les lèvres, la faisant rire. Lorsqu'il la libéra enfin, après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour Stiles, le loup leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, clairement désapprobateur. Derek haussa les sourcils, interrogateur. Il avait senti que depuis le début Stiles était hostile à Mia, mais il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi. Sa fiancée était un ange de douceur et de délicatesse, tout le monde l'appréciait.

Peu de temps après sa rupture avec Braeden qui avait choisi de revenir à Beacon Hills, il avait traversé une période assez difficile jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Mia. Elle l'avait tout de suite séduit par sa fraîcheur et son éclat, faisant palpiter son cœur dans sa poitrine. Derek avait conscience qu'ils étaient très différents, qu'ils venaient de deux mondes différents, mais il voulait vraiment que ça marche entre eux. Rapidement, il était devenu dépendant de Mia et le mariage s'était alors tout naturellement imposé à son esprit. En acceptant, elle l'avait vraiment rendu très heureux.

Aujourd'hui, Derek était toujours très épris de sa jolie fiancée, mais il commençait doucement à redescendre de leur petit nuage, se demandant tous les jours comment elle réagirait s'il lui disait qui il était en réalité. Aurait-elle les épaules pour le supporter ? Elle qui était si douce et fragile, pourrait-elle accepter un monstre tel que lui dans sa vie ? Et une autre question s'imposait désormais à son esprit : pourquoi Stiles était-il si ostensiblement hostile à Mia ? Le jeune homme cernait pourtant instantanément la véritable nature des gens…

* * *

Alors, petite précision car beaucoup de gens me pose cette question : je vous mets au courant de l'avancée de cette histoire et des autres sur mon profil, allez y faire un tour de temps en temps, je le mets à jour !

 **Bon, sinon, vous avez eu un petite aperçu de la blonde de Derek, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi (c'est-à-dire pas du tout xD) !**

 **Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont bien venues !**

 **Passez un bon week-end les petits loups ! et bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont ! (pour les autres, bon courage!)**

Au fait : à la fin de l'année je deviendrai une experte dans les loups, je vais enfin faire un stage dans un parc qui en accueille ! mon rêve se réalise !

A bientôt !

Bizz

Blitzz


	6. Chapter 6 : Escapade Noctambule

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et on ne m'a toujours pas proposé de racheter les droits, dommage...

 **Paring** : Sterek, encore et toujours ! (avec plein d'autres couples)

 **Rating** : M, encore et toujours !

 **Bêta** : La super **Voidonce** !

 **Note du chapitre** : Un chapitre où l'on commence à voir les nouveaux pouvoirs de Stiles et avec une petite touche de Jordan/Stiles en arrière plan avec un Derek qui commence à être un peu jaloux...J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES**

 **juju :** merci ! oui, mia est assez détestable, mais c'est son rôle ! j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Alsco-chan :** coucou ! je suis contente que ça te plaise même si tu trouves que les chapitres sont trop courts xD !

 **Tika973 :** Merciiiii ! je suis vraiment contente que tu adores mon histoire avec un grand A ^^ la relation Jordan/stiles va effectivement être un peu ambigüe...mais tu verras tout ça dans la suite ! A bientôt !

 **lilian :** Ah bah non ! Faut pas qu'elle te tue mon histoire ! sinon tu ne pourras pas lire la suite ! xD en tous cas merci ! je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ai encore plus plu (?) que les autres :) J'espère que tu trouveras celui-ci aussi bien ! A bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Escapade Noctambule**

La nuit était tombée sur la petite ville de Beacon Hills, plongeant ses habitants dans le noir et quelques autres dans l'expectative. Dans la maison du shérif, les lumières étaient toutes allumées et ses occupants attendaient, somnolents, que quelque chose se produise. John Stilinski, épuisé par sa journée au poste, était allé se coucher tôt, laissant son fils aux bons soins de ses amis, Scott et Lydia, assis à son chevet. Stiles leur avait demandé un peu plus tôt dans la journée s'ils accepteraient de le surveiller cette nuit-là. Il avait senti au plus profond de ses entrailles que quelque chose se produirait, quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait contrôler.

Il n'avait pas parlé de l'esprit qui s'était éveillé sous son crâne aux alentours de six heures de l'après-midi, lui soufflant d'aller juger et punir d'un souffle pressant. Stiles avait besoin de ses amis, car il craignait de se laisser posséder et de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Bien sûr, Lydia et Scott avaient accepté de le veiller, mais la jeune fille, après qu'ils eurent quitté le fast-food, Derek et sa fiancée, était partie faire des recherches à la bibliothèque de leur lycée et n'était revenue que le soir tombé.

Stiles n'avait rien demandé à Malia, qui avait pourtant voulu se mêler de leurs histoires, de même qu'il n'avait pas sollicité l'aide de Liam qu'il n'appréciait guère. Il éprouvait toujours une jalousie mal placée à l'encontre du bêta pour avoir monopolisé son meilleur ami pendant longtemps.

Voilà pourquoi, alors que le réveil indiquait vingt-trois heures quinze passées, Scott et Lydia étaient allongés sur le sol de la chambre de leur ami, emmitouflés dans des sacs de couchage. Stiles avait mis du temps à s'endormir, mais il dès qu'il y fut parvenu, la banshee et l'alpha l'avaient à peine quitté du regard, guettant des signes annonciateurs du réveil de l'esprit. Ils faillirent s'endormir à plusieurs reprises, mais heureusement, Lydia avait pensé à emmener une Thermos de café qui fut leur plus grande amie.

Rien ne se produisit avant deux heures du matin. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Stiles commença à s'agiter dans son lit, repoussant ses draps sur le côté avant de se redresser subitement sur son séant, le regard vide. Lydia donna un coup de coude à Scott qui se secoua et observa son ami se lever avec anxiété.

\- C'est du somnambulisme ? demanda le loup-garou en chuchotant doucement. Comme avec le Nogitsune ?

\- J'en sais rien Scott, mais je pense qu'on a tout intérêt à ne pas le réveiller et à le suivre si on veut découvrir ce qui se passe.

Scott acquiesça et ils sortirent de leurs sacs de couchage, suivant Stiles qui venait de sortir de sa chambre et descendait l'escalier silencieusement. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dehors, Lydia referma la porte derrière eux et attendit que le fils du shérif choisisse une direction à prendre. Planté sur le trottoir, raide comme un piquet et les yeux toujours aussi inanimés, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la droite. Ses amis le talonnèrent, laissant environ cinq mètres de distance entre eux pour ne pas le perturber.

Heureusement que Stiles avait eu la présence d'esprit de dormir habillé, Lydia n'osait même pas imaginer l'émeute qu'il aurait provoquée s'il s'était mis à déambuler dans les rues en boxer…Bon, à cette heure-là les rues de Beacon Hills étaient pour la plupart complètement désertes, les lampadaires les éclairant dans toute la splendeur de leur solitude. Il n'y avait que le cliquetis des talons de Lydia et quelques voitures passant sur une route plus lointaine qui meublaient le silence. Stiles, pieds nus, continuait son chemin tournant parfois à gauche ou à droite, empruntant des rues qui semblaient étrangement familières à la banshee. Son impression de déjà-vu fut confirmée lorsque le jeune homme s'arrêta au pied d'un immeuble et leva la tête vers une fenêtre toujours sans prononcer un mot.

\- Est-ce que ce ne serait pas l'appartement de…, commença Scott à mi-voix.

\- Si, confirma Lydia.

Une poignée de secondes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière s'allume dans l'appartement que fixait Stiles, illuminant la fenêtre devant laquelle passa un homme à demi-nu. Lydia écarquilla les yeux avant de rougir de plaisir. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait cet homme aussi peu vêtu, un éclair de chaleur naissait au creux de ses reins, la mettant dans l'embarras lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de loups-garous au flair infaillible.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit, révélant un Jordan dans un état tout aussi second que celui de Stiles, ses yeux oranges brillant dans la pénombre. Si l'humain avait eu la présence d'esprit de dormir habillé, ça n'avait pas été le cas de l'adjoint qui lui, portait bien en tout et pour tout un caleçon bleu marine avec des petits motifs d'ancre. Lydia ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de laisser errer son regard sur le corps d'Apollon de son béguin. Un gros béguin.

Lydia cligna des yeux lorsque Stiles s'avança vers Jordan et posa une main à plat sur son torse, à l'emplacement où se trouvait son cœur. Scott étouffa une exclamation de surprise en les voyant devenir aussi proches et indubitablement tendres l'un envers l'autre, car Jordan, qui avait recouvert la main de l'humain avec la sienne, avait maintenant enfoui son nez dans son cou, un grondement s'apparentant fortement à un ronronnement roulant au fond de sa poitrine.

\- Que…, commença Scott.

\- Chut !

Le loup-garou conserva le silence, regardant avec des yeux écarquillés Jordan redresser la tête et les regarder avec incertitude. Allait-il les attaquer ? Mais Stiles détourna l'attention du Chien des Enfers en lui tapotant gentiment la joue, attirant de nouveau son regard. Scott poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Dans un combat contre Jordan, il savait qu'il ne faisait clairement pas le poids, alors il était soulagé que la confrontation puisse être évitée.

Les deux créatures – parce que Stiles ne pouvait plus vraiment être qualifié d'humain à cent pour cent – se remirent en route, Jordan se tenant légèrement derrière son ami, comme s'il protégeait ses arrières. Lydia et Scott les suivirent à distance raisonnable, les regardant évoluer ensemble. Le Chien des Enfers effleurait le dos de Stiles toutes les vingt secondes environ, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se passer d'un contact régulier. Lydia esquissa un sourire, sa théorie se voyant de plus en plus confirmée. Après avoir passé des heures à la bibliothèque, elle avait pu construire des hypothèses plutôt solide sur la nature de l'esprit qui possédait Stiles, et aussi sur ce qui le liait à Jordan. Elle était maintenant quasiment sûre d'avoir trouvé. Et si elle avait juste…cette nuit promettait d'être mouvementée, ainsi que le reste de leur vie.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent dans le quartier de Derek quelques minutes plus tard, Lydia fit un petit signe de tête à Scott qui tendit l'oreille avant de hocher la tête. Le loup-garou les avait sentis et ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, lui entièrement habillé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur de Lydia et Scott, fixant Stiles et le Chien des Enfers avec de nombreuses questions dans les yeux.

\- Stiles nous a demandé de le surveiller cette nuit, répondit la banshee. C'est ce qu'on fait.

\- Et ça incluait également Jordan ?

Lydia haussa les épaules et Derek se tourna vers Scott en quête de réponses. Il devait bien avouer que voir Stiles aussi proche de l'adjoint ne lui plaisait guère sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer.

\- Stiles est allé le chercher, répondit l'alpha à voix basse.

\- Et ils sont comme ça depuis longtemps ?

\- Stiles depuis une demi-heure, fit Lydia en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Jordan nous a rejoints il y a dix minutes.

\- Ça ne vous rappelle pas le somnambulisme de Stiles lorsque…

\- Lorsqu'il était possédé par le Nogitsune ? Si, répondit Scott d'une voix sombre.

Derek hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils, contemplant le dos du jeune homme qui marchait d'un pas raide, Jordan sur ses talons, légèrement décalé à frisson lui traversa l'échine alors qu'il sentait son loup grogner de mécontentement. Il n'aimait pas savoir Stiles si proche d'une créature aussi dangereuse qu'un Chien des Enfers...Et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Jordan puisse en être un ! Quand il était parti, l'adjoint avait commencé à se comporter de manière étrange, mais personne ne savait encore ce qu'il était. Comme d'habitude, c'était Lydia qui avait découvert la vérité, et il semblait qu'elle était encore plus déterminée aujourd'hui à savoir ce qui se tramait avec Stiles.

Stiles.

Stiles qui avait bien changé. L'épisode du Nogitsune lui avait déjà mis un claque, l'obligeant à prendre ses responsabilités à deux mains et à grandir bien vite pour un jeune de son âge. Mais, à cause de leurs mésaventures avec les Monstrueux Docteurs et leurs chimères, le jeune homme avait atteint un tout autre niveau de maturité. Cela s'était vu dans la manière qu'il avait eu de se comporter avec ses amis au fast-food. Il n'était plus aussi proche de Scott qu'avant et tenait ses distances avec tout le monde, la suspicion paraissant être inscrite de manière permanente sur ses traits.

Derek n'avait pas cessé de penser toute l'après-midi à la manière dont Stiles avait regardé sa fiancée, avec une hostilité et une méfiance palpables. Et il avait ensuite observé Mia, cherchant des signes justifiants l'attitude du jeune homme, sans en trouver aucun. Sa fiancée était une femme idéale : libre, fraîche, aimante, elle représentait tout ce que Derek avait toujours désiré et n'avait jamais pu avoir jusqu'alors. Il avait bien l'intention de fonder une famille avec elle, d'avoir un enfant, peut-être plusieurs, et de les élever avec elle. Encore fallait-il qu'il trouve le courage de lui dire qu'il était un loup-garou…

Derek craignait qu'en le lui révélant, il éteigne la flamme qui faisait que leur relation était si simple. Il ne voulait pas devenir une source de problèmes, et surtout, il ne voulait pas que Mia prenne peur, rompe, et qu'elle aille dévoiler son secret au monde. Cette pensée alimentait ses cauchemars depuis plusieurs semaines, lui rappelant pourquoi il avait juré de ne plus prendre d'amante humaine après la mort tragique de Paige et les complots meurtriers de Kate. De plus, il n'était pas sûr que sa dulcinée ait les épaules pour le supporter. Mais, il avait encore quelques mois avant le mariage pour y penser, se mettre la pression à cause des préjugés d'un gringalet était vain.

\- Tu as trouvé ce que lui a implanté le Docteur ? demanda alors Scott à Lydia tandis qu'ils suivaient les deux créatures qui semblaient savoir où elles allaient.

\- J'ai mon idée, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

Derek et l'alpha attendirent la suite mais celle-ci ne vint pas instantanément, les faisant s'impatienter. Alors que les deux loups-garous allaient l'enjoindre de poursuivre, Lydia poussa un petit soupir et reprit :

\- C'est grâce à Jordan que j'ai compris, en fait. J'ai trouvé la réponse dans le livre qui parle du Chien des Enfers.

\- Stiles n'est pas…, commença Scott.

\- Non, il n'est pas un Chien des Enfers, l'interrompit la jeune femme d'une voix lasse.

L'alpha en sembla soulagé. Il avait eu peur pendant un instant d'avoir à en gérer deux comme Jordan. Un seul mec qui se transformait en torche humaine et transportait des cadavres un peu partout était amplement suffisant !

\- Le Chien des Enfers est un serviteur, continua Lydia. Un serviteur qui se doit de protéger son maître et de camoufler ses traces.

\- Et tu penses que Stiles est ce maître, dit Derek en comprenant bien plus vite que Scott, faisant les connexions tout en observant le comportement de Jordan.

\- Oui, c'est évident.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Scott.

Lydia lui lança un regard affligé avant de déclarer :

\- Un Ghost Rider, Scott. Le Ghost Rider est le maître du Chien des Enfers. Je suis persuadée que c'est l'esprit de l'un d'eux que le Généticien a implanté dans le cerveau de Stiles. Sûrement dans l'espoir qu'il se mette à semer le chaos et à détruire toutes créatures surnaturelles.

\- Quoi ? répéta Scott, l'air idiot.

La banshee secoua sa magnifique crinière mais ne répéta pas, laissant les mots s'imprimer dans le crâne dur de l'alpha, en état de choc.

\- Le Ghost Rider n'est-il pas une créature de justice ? s'étonna Derek qui suivait le fil des pensées de Lydia.

\- Dans un certain sens, oui, répondit cette dernière. Il punit les criminels et les envoie en enfer, ce qui explique mieux pourquoi j'ai entendu cette voix dans sa tête lorsqu'il était inconscient…

Les mots « punir » et « paix » prenaient tout leur sens. Le Ghost Rider était assoiffé de justice et d'âmes en peine. D'ailleurs, cette marche en pleine nuit dans les rues de Beacon Hills…Le Chien des Enfers et son maître étaient probablement en quête de pécheurs à punir.

\- Un Ghost Rider, répéta Scott en retrouvant la parole.

\- Toujours aussi long à la détente, remarqua Derek en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

Les yeux de l'alpha rougeoyèrent, n'appréciant guère de se faire insulter par un autre loup qui n'était pas sur son territoire depuis plus d'une journée. Soudain, Jordan se tourna vers eux, les yeux incandescents, et poussa un grognement menaçant. Scott, Lydia et Derek se figèrent sur place, cessant de respirer, attendant l'attaque. Cependant, Stiles, qui avait senti la perturbation dans le lien avec son Chien des Enfers, posa une main sur le bras de celui-ci, l'enjoignant à reprendre leur marche sans se soucier des parasites dans leurs dos.

Jordan perdit sa posture menaçante et se détourna d'eux comme s'ils étaient devenus aussi insignifiants que des fourmis. Les deux créatures se remirent en marche sans regarder en arrière. Les deux loups et la banshee se remirent à respirer avec soulagement avant d'échanger des regards lourds de sens. Ils recommencèrent à suivre Stiles et Jordan, mais d'un peu plus loin cette fois, et avec plus de prudence.

\- Tiens-toi à carreaux, Scott, dit Lydia d'une voix sèche. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir ce soir.

\- Désolé, répondit l'alpha, gêné.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans le silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la montre de Derek indiquait qu'ils avoisinaient les trois heures, ils passèrent à côté de la seule boîte de nuit de Beacon Hills encore ouverte aujourd'hui malgré les récents événements. La lumière agressive leur fit cligner des paupières tandis que le volume sonore de la musique incommoda les loups-garous.

Quelques personnes éméchées les pointèrent du doigt, riant en voyant la tenue de Jordan sans le reconnaître, heureusement pour lui. Les autres, la tête dans le caniveau en train de payer les folies de leur soirée, ne les virent même pas passer. Les humains étaient bien tous les mêmes, se dit Derek en regardant les fêtards d'un air affligé. Ils cherchaient tous l'oubli pour ne pas se confronter à la réalité.

Stiles bifurqua dans une ruelle sombre à quelques encablures de la boîte de nuit, Jordan toujours sur ses talons, puis s'arrêta brutalement. Il fallut quelques secondes à Lydia pour s'habituer à la soudaine perte de luminosité procurée par les lampadaires de la ville, mais ses oreilles, bien fonctionnelles, captèrent une série de bruits. Elle distingua un couvercle de poubelle tombant et roulant sur le sol dans un bruit de ferraille se répercutant contre les murs, bien vite suivi d'un bruit mat et d'un gémissement plaintif. Lorsque ses pupilles furent assez dilatées pour qu'elle devine les contours de la rue et ce qui s'y produisait, elle devint aussi immobile que ses amis.

Cinq mecs d'une vingtaine d'années avaient acculé contre le mur un pauvre adolescent qui ne semblait pas être plus vieux que Scott, et le passaient à tabac en riant, leur joie malsaine étalée sur leur visage. Le gamin était recroquevillé sur lui-même contre une poubelle, priant ses agresseurs de le laisser tranquille mais ne récoltant que des coups de pieds en guise de réponse.

\- Alors ? Tu fais moins le malin, Ryan ! s'écria un des cinq de la bande, récoltant les encouragements de ses petits camarades. On va t'apprendre à te tenir correctement, petite merde !

\- Eh, Jay, attends, regarde, dit un autre en attirant l'attention du premier qui semblait clairement mener leur petite bande de malfrats.

Il avait sûrement perçu le grondement menaçant qui roulait dans la poitrine de Jordan, planté derrière son maître. Le dénommé Jay et ses quatre camarades se tournèrent vers eux, dévisageant Stiles, l'adjoint qu'ils ne reconnurent pas comme tel à cause de la pénombre, les deux loups-garous et Lydia, qui se tenait un peu plus en retrait derrière Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ?! leur gueula le dénommé Jay.

\- Barrez-vous bande de connards !

Ce fut comme s'il avait donné le signal de départ. Stiles, jusqu'alors immobile comme une statue, se mit en action si rapidement que même les loups-garous ne purent suivre ses mouvements. Le Chien des Enfers, dès que son maître se mit à bouger, se transforma. En une fraction de seconde, des flammes jaillirent de sa peau, ses crocs et ses griffes s'allongèrent, et il bondit vers les attaquants dans toute sa splendeur d'être mythique.

Des cris fusèrent de tous les côtés tandis que Scott et Derek se jetaient eux aussi dans la mêlée. L'odeur de sang vint chatouiller les narines de Lydia qui assistait à la scène, spectatrice du carnage. Les deux loups-garous, à moitié transformés, firent une peur bleue aux agresseurs qui se dispersèrent en hurlant, se bousculant pour s'enfuir dans le sens opposé, les regardant Jordan et eux, comme des monstres sortis tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Ce qu'ils étaient, évidemment.

\- Jay ! Jay, il faut se barrer ! hurla l'un d'eux.

Mais Jay ne pouvait pas les suivre. Voyant que leur ami était en mauvaise posture, et stimulés par les grognements effrayants des loups-garous, ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et décampèrent sans regarder en arrière. Ce fut à se moment que Lydia, enfin remise de son choc initial, se précipita vers l'adolescent toujours recroquevillé sur le sol, les mains plaquées contre son visage.

\- Ryan, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ryan, il faut que tu partes.

Le garçon leva la tête vers elle, apeuré, les bras tendus devant lui pour se protéger. Il avait l'air si jeune, se dit Lydia. Des bleus se formaient déjà sur son visage ravagé par les larmes et son poignet gauche avait un angle inquiétant. Personne ne méritait de se faire ruer de coups comme ça dans une ruelle sombre. Quoi que Stiles puisse faire à ses agresseurs, ils l'auraient bien mérité, se dit-elle en son for intérieur avec rage.

\- Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital, dit-elle en l'examinant.

\- Je…Je…

\- Ça va aller. Regarde-moi, ajouta Lydia en voyant les yeux de Ryan commencer à s'aventurer vers ses amis. Non, ne les regarde pas ! Ne me quitte pas des yeux !

La banshee n'avait pas envie qu'il se mette à paniquer comme les autres. Il était plutôt en mauvais point et avait besoin de soins, pas de faire une crise d'hystérie. Sans compter qu'elle sentait un cri monter du plus profond de ses entrailles et menacer de sortir d'un instant à l'autre…

\- Lydia ! s'écria soudainement Scott pour attirer son attention.

Elle tourna la tête et le trouva, Derek et lui, complètement démunis face à un Stiles qui tenait le chef de la bande par les épaules, le maintenant genoux à terre, tandis que Jordan flamboyait derrière lui et empêchait les deux loups de s'approcher.

Alors que Derek essayait de s'approcher de Stiles et de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait sévèrement regretter plus tard, le Chien des Enfers se mit en travers de sa route.

\- Reste où tu es, gronda Jordan au loup-garou, les crocs dehors et les flammes de l'enfer dansant dangereusement sur sa peau.

Scott et Derek reculèrent prudemment, ignorant les suppliques émanant de Jay qui s'était pissé dessus depuis longtemps. Stiles ne leur avait pas jeté un coup d'œil, son attention restant rivée sur l'homme qu'il tenait à sa merci d'une poigne de fer. Lydia se mordit les lèvres avant de planter son regard dans celui, humide de larmes, de Ryan.

\- Ne regarde pas, lui chuchota-t-elle en lui couvrant les yeux de sa main.

Le garçon trembla, des hoquets de frayeur jaillissant de ses lèvres par intermittences. Il aurait besoin d'une bonne dose de sédatif en arrivant à l'hôpital…Lydia ferait bien d'appeler Mélissa à la rescousse lorsque ce serait terminé. La banshee, bien qu'elle empêchât le garçon d'assister à la scène, se trouva incapable de résister elle-même à la tentation. Stiles, qui avait maintenant agrippé le visage du pauvre Jay et le forçait à tourner la tête vers lui, affichait un air impassible que seuls ses yeux brillant d'une lumière angoissante rendaient terrifiant.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, ordonna le jeune homme d'une voix rauque et hypnotique. Ressens la souffrance des âmes que tu as torturées. Ressens-les et expie !

Lydia elle-même eut du mal à résister à la tentation de se plonger dans les iris de Stiles, mais la banshee savait que si elle le faisait, elle risquait d'être aspirée dans un tourbillon de tourments dont elle ne pourrait jamais plus en sortir. Malheureusement pour lui, Jay ne put résister à cette voix impérieuse et ouvrit les yeux, tombant directement dans les iris devenus complètement noirs de Stiles.

Instantanément, le criminel se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons, se tordant de douleur entre les mains implacables de son tourmenteur, mais incapable de détourner les yeux. Ses hurlements durèrent de longues et atroces secondes pendant lesquelles Lydia pria pour que la musique de la boîte de nuit soit suffisante à les camoufler.

Petit à petit, ils virent le corps de Jay s'immobiliser et prendre une teinte grisâtre inquiétante tandis que ses cris s'amenuisaient jusqu'à s'étouffer dans sa gorge. Lorsqu'il fut complètement neutralisé, Stiles le lâcha et le corps s'écroula sur le sol sans un bruit, se réduisant à un tas de cendres fumantes sur les pavés sales de la ruelle.

Le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb. Scott et Derek regardaient Stiles avec des yeux exorbités tandis que Lydia, bien que s'étant attendue à une chose pareille, tremblait comme une feuille. Ce fut Jordan qui se remit le premier en mouvement, soufflant un vent brûlant sur les cendres qui se dispersèrent, ne laissant aucune trace de l'existence du pauvre Jay qui avait commis son dernier crime ce soir-là.

\- Wow, souffla Scott en rompant le silence.

Il échangea un regard avec Derek, puis avec Lydia qui cachait toujours la vue du pauvre gosse qui avait apparemment fini par s'évanouir sur le sol sans qu'elle ne le remarque. La banshee avait eu raison. Stiles était bien le Ghost Rider et Jordan son Chien des Enfers. Elle sentait que les explications n'allaient pas être facile à donner lorsque Stiles se réveillerait de sa transe vengeresse.

\- Les autres, ramène-les moi, gronda Stiles.

Jordan hocha brièvement la tête et s'élança en avant, sur la piste des quatre déserteurs. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, resta en arrière et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il est parti rattraper les autres ? fit Scott avec angoisse.

\- Il faut l'arrêter ! s'exclama Derek. Ils ne peuvent pas tous les tuer ! Lydia, fais quelque chose avant qu'il ne disparaisse !

Jordan avait presque atteint l'extrémité de la ruelle, entouré de son halo de flammes, lorsque Lydia se secoua, ouvrit la bouche, et laissa échapper le cri strident qu'elle retenait depuis une dizaine de minutes. Derek et Scott se bouchèrent les oreilles en grimaçant tandis que Jordan s'arrêtait net au bout de la rue et trébuchait sur ses pieds, retrouvant brusquement ses esprits. Il regarda tout autour de lui avant de les apercevoir et de revenir vers eux, l'air confus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Stiles ? Ça va ? demanda Scott de son côté en s'avança prudemment vers son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci sursauta et fit volte-face, son visage reprenant vie. Il regarda l'alpha en battant rapidement des paupières, prenant conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

\- Je…

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Derek en s'approchant de lui.

Jordan, qui était de nouveau aux côtés de Stiles, ne sachant toujours pas la raison de l'attirance magnétique qui le rapprochait de lui, se tendit de tous ses muscles, suivant chaque mouvement du loup-garou du regard.

\- Je…, balbutia encore Stiles.

\- Il se souvient, déclara Lydia pour lui en voyant son air égaré.

\- Oh, fit Scott en ne quittant pas son meilleur ami des yeux.

Celui-ci sembla brusquement prendre vie et s'exclama :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était, putain ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

\- Un Ghost Rider, répondit lentement Lydia. Tu es un Ghost Rider et Jordan ton Chien des Enfers.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien, murmura celui-ci tandis que Stiles avait perdu l'usage de sa voix.

Un Ghost Rider. C'était donc ça l'esprit ancestral qui avait élu domicile sous son crâne et qui lui dictait de punir les pécheurs ! Mais Stiles n'avait aucune envie de faire le sale boulot de Satan ! Il n'avait pas envie de passer ses nuits à carboniser des gens, aussi mauvais soient-ils ! Sentant la panique monter chez son maître, Jordan posa une main rassurante dans son dos. Lui n'avait pas le luxe de se souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer, mais il éprouvait une grande sérénité, comme s'il avait enfin accompli son devoir en tant que créature surnaturelle. Et la présence de Stiles faisait naître chez lui un agréable sentiment de sécurité et de confiance qui ne pouvait s'expliquer que par ce que venait de révéler sa chère Lydia.

\- On peut te dire que tu étais plutôt soucieux de ne pas quitter Stiles d'une semelle ! déclara Scott avec un petit rire moqueur.

Jordan et Stiles rougirent avant d'échanger un regard gêné. Il faudrait faire quelque chose à ce sujet, ils devraient bien finir par en parler avant que la situation ne dérape.

\- On devrait aller voir Deaton, fit Derek sans quitter les deux créatures des enfers des yeux.

\- Non, rétorqua Stiles. J'ai déjà passé trop de temps dans sa clinique glauque.

Le ressentiment dans sa voix était palpable et personne n'osa le contredire, pas même Derek qui pourtant avait bien envie d'insister. Selon lui, l'émissaire était le plus à même de vérifier si Lydia avait véritablement raison, même si après ce qui venait de se passer il serait fort peu probable qu'elle se soit trompée. Il préférait tout de même savoir Stiles entre de bonnes mains…et savoir Jordan loin de lui, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

\- Votre proximité est tout à fait normale, intervint Lydia en voyant l'embarras que Scott avait provoqué chez leurs amis. Un Chien des Enfers représente un soutien tant physique que moral pour son Ghost Rider, il est son bras droit et le seul capable de l'approcher lorsqu'il…travaille.

Stiles hocha la tête et ils parurent soulagés de savoir que leur besoin d'être proches l'un de l'autre était normal pour des gens comme eux. Aussi, le jeune homme s'autorisa à se pencher légèrement en arrière, pour que le haut de son dos soit contre le torse de Jordan, se repaissant de sa chaleur.

\- Cette promiscuité entre vous ne va aller qu'en s'empirant jusqu'à trouver son équilibre.

\- Et tu as lu tout ça dans ton bouquin ? demanda Derek en grognant son mécontentement.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur le garçon toujours évanoui à côté d'elle.

\- Il faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital, dit-elle en regardant Scott.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'accroupit à côté de Ryan avant de l'examiner. Tandis qu'il répertoriait du regard ses blessures et se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir le soulever sans empirer son état, Derek scannait Stiles du regard de haut en bas. Jordan n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi proche de cet humain qui auparavant avait fait partie de sa meute. Plus ou moins. En tout cas, ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvés la vie plusieurs fois, ça devait compter pour quelque chose, non ? Alors que ses pensées prenaient un cours étrange, le loup-garou se souvint brusquement de la nymphe qui l'attendait dans son lit, probablement endormie et délicieusement chaude.

\- Je dois rentrer, dit-il d'une voix brusque. Je ne peux pas laisser Mia seule plus longtemps.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Derek se détourna et partit, les laissant se débrouiller entre eux. Il n'avait que trop traîné et n'avait aucune envie que Stiles vienne lui chambouler l'esprit. Le jeune homme qu'il était devenu était immanquable attirant et le loup-garou n'avait pas besoin de se sentir attirer. Plus maintenant.

Stiles regarda le loup-garou partir avec un serrement au cœur. Il aurait bien profité de la présence de Derek un peu plus longtemps, lui. Le fait qu'il soit revenu à Beacon Hills avait un côté grandement rassurant, même si les qualités de leader de Derek avaient rudement été mises à l'épreuve à l'époque où Scott n'était pas encore un alpha.

\- Il n'a pas l'air bien, fit Scott en rompant le silence.

\- Sans blague, rétorqua Lydia. Tu peux le porter ?

Scott hocha la tête et souleva le garçon, ses veines virant au noir tandis qu'il absorbait sa douleur comme l'éponge qu'il était. Lydia se releva et se tourna vers Jordan et Stiles les regardaient en chiens de faïence.

\- Je vais le raccompagner, déclara Jordan en répondant à sa question muette.

Lydia acquiesça avant de suivre Scott qui était sorti de la ruelle avec le garçon dans les bras. Stiles et Jordan les regardèrent partir avant de se retrouver seuls dans un silence des plus gênants.

\- Heu…on y va ? fit Stiles d'une petite voix.

\- Ok.

Ils se mirent en marche et Stiles emprunta machinalement le chemin qui conduisait chez lui, s'en souvenant clairement. Il avait vécu la dernière heure comme si quelqu'un d'autre s'était emparé de son esprit et avait contrôlé son corps, le dirigeant là où le Ghost Rider l'avait désiré. Cela l'avait effrayé au début, prisonnier dans son propre corps, mais il avait fini par assister au spectacle, à la punition, avec une joie malsaine.

Stiles se perdit dans ses pensées tandis que Jordan marchait à ses côtés, gardant le silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portail de Stiles une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent et se firent face, ne sachant comment se quitter après avoir vécu une chasse à l'homme ensemble. Ils se plongèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre, de nouveau happés par ce magnétisme irrésistible. Alors que l'air commençait à trembler à cause de la température grimpante entre les deux hommes, Jordan se pencha subitement vers le plus jeune, réclamant ses lèvres dans un baiser impérieux.

Stiles poussa une exclamation surprise, posant ses mains sur le torse de l'adjoint dans l'alternative de le repousser avant de se laisser transporter par le tourbillon de chaleur qui l'engloutit sans crier gare. Il s'appuya volontiers contre Jordan, répondant au baiser avec ardeur et l'étreignant avec la force du désespoir. Après quelques secondes de cette folie brûlante, Jordan rompit le baiser, laissant un Stiles essoufflé au regard rempli de confusion.

\- Stiles, je…, commença le policier.

\- Non, c'est…Lydia a dit que c'était normal.

\- Lydia, répéta Jordan, son regard se teintant de culpabilité.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris d'embrasser Stiles aussi spontanément. Il n'était pas amoureux, non, et il avait bien vu comment le plus jeune avait regardé Derek. Le cœur de Jordan balançait vers Lydia, et c'était elle qu'il aurait voulu embrasser aussi fougueusement.

\- Ce n'est pas…Ce n'est pas de l'attirance sexuelle, déclara Stiles avant de se racler la gorge et de se défaire de l'étreinte de Jordan.

Ce dernier le regarda, incertain, avant de hocher la tête. Il avait raison, l'adjoint, bien qu'immanquablement attiré par Stiles, n'avait pas _envie_ de lui.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Du réconfort ? proposa le jeune homme en évitant son regard.

Jordan haussa un sourcil circonspect avant d'opiner lentement du chef. C'était vrai qu'il se sentait incroyablement bien aux côtés de Stiles, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le réconforter, le rassurer, le protéger…Et quelque chose lui disait que l'humain…le Ghost Rider plutôt, ressentait exactement la même chose.

\- Je vais rentrer, déclara ensuite Stiles.

\- D'accord.

Le jeune homme regarda Jordan et hésita un instant avant de se décider à ouvrir le portail et à monter l'allée qui conduisait jusqu'à la porte de sa maison. L'adjoint le regarda rentrer chez lui avec un profond sentiment d'abandon. Il resta encore quelques minutes planté là, dans la rue, avant de prendre conscience de sa tenue légère et de se détourner, se hâtant de rentrer chez lui. Peut-être qu'il y verrait plus clair le lendemain…

Cette nuit-là, Stiles se rendormit en pensant à sa nouvelle condition de Ghost Rider, et à Jordan, qu'il avait irrésistiblement envie de retrouver. De son côté, le Chien des Enfers ferma les yeux tout en se demandant comment il allait gérer son nouveau maître…

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà ! Le sixième chapitre est bouclé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **Dites moi ce que vous pensez de la relation Jordan/Stiles et des nouveaux pouvoirs de notre nouveau Ghost Rider !**

 **A bientôt les petits loups !**

 **Bizz**

 **Blitzz**


	7. Chapter 7 : Paroles de foi

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et on ne m'a toujours pas proposé de racheter les droits, dommage...

 **Paring** : Sterek, encore et toujours ! (avec plein d'autres couples)

 **Rating** : M, encore et toujours !

 **Bêta** : La super **Voidonce** ! Une hola pour elle !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos super reviews qui depuis le début me font chaud au coeur et parfois beaucoup rire ! Vous êtes géniaux !

 **Note du chapitre** : Un chapitre où la jalousie de Derek ne manquera pas de s'exprimer et où la meute sera entièrement réunie en équilibre à plusieurs mètres du sol ! les changements chez Stiles commenceront également à se voir ! A tout de suite en fin de chapitre !

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES**

 **juju** : je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le moment Jordan/Stiles, j'avais un peu peur au début que la relation ne passe pas...

 **Alsco-chan** : oui, j'aime bien l'ambiguïté xD Et la relation Jordan/Stiles la restera c'est mieux comme ça xD

 **Axou** : MERCIIII ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Oui, Mia, personne ne la sent, je me demande bien pourquoi...J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Tika973** : merci à toi ! Je suis contente que la relation entre les persos te plaise ! J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût ! A bientôt !

 **lilian** : oui, c'est mon deuxième prénom XD

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Paroles de foi**

Lorsque Stiles arriv à la maison des Hale, il était presque treize heures, autant dire qu'il était bien le dernier à apparaître. Le fait d'avoir parcouru les rues de Beacon Hills à la recherche de criminels aurait pu être une excuse si Jordan ne l'avait pas trahi en allant donner un coup de main à la meute au petit matin. Mais Stiles n'avait pas réussi à trouver la force de s'extraire de son lit avant que son estomac ne commence à grogner fortement, c'est-à-dire aux alentours de onze heures. Il avait déjeuné copieusement avant de monter s'habiller. Là, il s'était retrouvé face à un gros problème : aucun des vêtements qui se trouvaient dans son armoire ne lui plaisait. D'ordinaire, il se serait contenté d'attraper le premier pantalon et la première chemise venus, mais pas cette fois.

Cette fois-ci, il avait contemplé ses vêtements toujours trop larges pour lui avec une pointe d'incertitude mêlée à du dégoût, avant de s'observer pendant de longues minutes dans le miroir. Il était grand et mince, mais il n'avait plus l'air maladif qui lui avait collé au train jusqu'à cette nuit où il avait réduit à un tas de cendres l'agresseur de Ryan. Depuis, Stiles se sentait plus vigoureux que jamais, comme s'il avait volé la vitalité de l'homme qu'il espérait avoir envoyé en enfer. Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Lydia qui pourrait sûrement éclairer sa lanterne.

Au final, Stiles avait enfilé un jean – à sa taille celui-ci – et un débardeur en pensant qu'il allait avoir chaud s'il travaillait toute l'après-midi avec la meute. Il chaussa ses baskets et allait sortir de la maison lorsqu'il s'arrêta près de la porte. La paire de gants en cuir que son père lui avait achetée pour son anniversaire était posée négligemment sur le meuble d'entrée, attendant que son propriétaire les utilise enfin. Stiles les attrapa et les enfila en se disant que les gens ne sentiraient ainsi pas à quel point ses mains étaient chaudes lorsqu'il serrerait les leurs.

Le voilà donc, à une heure de l'après-midi, devant la maison des Hale qui grouillait de monde, mieux habillé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Des palettes de tuiles ainsi que d'autres matériaux étaient posés un peu partout devant la maison où Lydia et Mia étaient installées à une table, buvant tranquillement une citronnade tandis que les autres étaient perchés sur le toit. Stiles y vit Derek, Chris, Scott, Liam, Mason, Cody, Hayden et Jordan qui réparaient la charpente. Le travail avait déjà bien avancé, d'après ce que voyait le jeune homme, et ce n'était pas plus mal parce que le bricolage et lui…disons que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de lui donner un marteau et des clous.

Alors qu'il refermait la portière de sa Jeep, Lydia tourna la tête vers lui et un sourire s'étala sur son joli minois tandis qu'elle lui faisait signe de les rejoindre. Contre sa volonté, Stiles se força à afficher une mine réjouie tout en parvenant à leur hauteur. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter Mia et se surprit même à désirer qu'elle soit sa prochaine victime nocturne.

\- Salut, Stiles ! s'exclama Lydia.

\- Salut, répondit-il en serrant les poings lorsque Mia lui fit la bise avec entrain.

Son envie de l'étriper se fit plus forte, mais il la reconnut simplement pour ce qu'elle était en cet instant : de la jalousie pure et dure.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda la banshee.

\- Bien. Je vais peut-être monter les aider, j'suis pas en avance.

Son amie sourit et hocha la tête avec un éclat moqueur au fond de ses yeux verts. Stiles leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de tourner les talons et de s'approcher de l'échelle posée contre le mur. Il agrippa un barreau et allait commencer son ascension lorsqu'il sentit une main agripper son t-shirt.

\- Stiles, fit Lydia en le retenant.

Il baissa son regard sur elle et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, mais sois très prudent, d'accord ? J'ai vu comment tu t'es habillé et…

\- Comment je me suis habillé ? releva Stiles, le rouge lui montant légèrement aux joues.

\- Pitié, ne m'insulte pas, déclara la banshee en grimaçant. J'ai vu la façon dont tu regardes Derek !

Stiles sursauta et jeta aussitôt un coup d'œil en haut, sur le toit à l'endroit où était installé Derek, priant pour qu'il n'ait rien entendu. Tiens, de là où le jeune homme se trouvait il avait d'ailleurs une jolie vue sur le postérieur du loup-garou…

\- Stiles ! fit Lydia en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux, réclamant son attention.

\- Oui, je…enfin, c'est…tu…

\- Magnifique éloquence, comme d'habitude, Stilinski ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'approuve l'idée des gants et je te conseille de ne pas essayer de réprimer tes envies, du moins, pas pour l'instant.

\- Comment ça ? fit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le Ghost Rider a besoin de s'installer, expliqua la banshee, de prendre ses marques, alors laisse-le faire. Il est possible que…

La jeune femme s'interrompit brusquement et dévisagea son ami avec une intensité qui le mit mal à l'aise.

\- Que quoi ? s'impatienta Stiles.

\- Le Ghost Rider a normalement un fouet qui s'enflamme lorsqu'il punit les criminels, déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus basse.

\- Un fouet ? répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il est illustré dans la plupart des livres. Et on le voit aussi souvent chevaucher son Chien des Enfers.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et sentit la nausée l'envahir tandis qu'il repensait au petit épisode coupable qui s'était produit une nuit plus tôt entre lui et Jordan.

\- Chevaucher ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « chevaucher » ? demanda-t-il, sa voix s'élevant dans les aigus.

\- Je veux dire monter sur son dos, répondit Lydia en claquant de la langue. Il est possible qu'il se transforme complètement en une bête gigantesque et que tu lui sautes sur l'échine !

\- Avec mon fouet ?

\- Avec ton fouet.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Lydia poussa un profond soupir avant de secouer la tête.

\- Stiles.

\- Oh mon Dieu, répéta-t-il le visage rouge comme une pivoine. Je…Je dois aller travailler ! À plus !

Sur ce, il se dépêcha de monter les échelons pour échapper à son amie et à ses paroles plus que dérangeantes. Étrangement à l'aise en hauteur, Stiles se détacha de l'échelle avec facilité et rejoignit ses amis sans même regarder où il mettait les pieds.

\- Hey, Stiles ! l'appela Scott en redressant la tête de sa tâche, attirant l'attention des autres plongés dans leur travail.

Ils levèrent la tête vers lui et, en le voyant debout en équilibre sur la panne faîtière, écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur.

\- Fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds, Stilinski, lui cria Chris.

Stiles haussa les épaules et se déplaça vers le chef de chantier d'un pas déterminé que tout le monde suivit du regard. Plutôt habitués à sa maladresse constante, ils s'attendaient à tout moment à le voir disparaître à travers les chevrons qu'ils venaient de fixer. Derek, quant à lui, regardait le jeune homme s'approcher d'un pas sûr, hypnotisé par son aisance et son agilité nouvelles. Il ne put également s'empêcher de remarquer son changement de style vestimentaire et de laisser ses yeux errer sur les bras nus de Stiles, ses clavicules élégantes et le balancement envoûtant de ses hanches, tout en se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres. Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué à quel point le jeune homme était…stimulant aujourd'hui.

\- Hey, grand chef ! s'exclama Stiles avec un sourire gamin sur son visage.

Il s'installa à côté de Derek qui put sentir la chaleur de son corps irradier contre le sien. Un silence lourd s'installa alors que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le jeune homme qui mit un temps à s'en apercevoir. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et croisa le regard fuyant de Scott, il poussa un profond soupir et déclara à voix haute :

\- Je sais que vous êtes tous au courant. Scott n'a jamais su tenir sa langue ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas péter un câble et tous vous tuer ! Pas encore.

Hayden eut un petit rire gêné et les autres lui adressèrent des regards d'excuse avant de retourner à leur boulot. Un profond soulagement s'inscrivit sur les traits de Stiles lorsqu'il cessa d'être l'objet de l'attention générale.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, remarqua Derek en reprenant son travail sur la charpente.

\- Oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux, répondit Stiles en l'aidant distraitement. Même s'il m'arrive parfois d'avoir envie d'étrangler des gens après les avoir regardés dans les yeux…

Derek se renfrogna imperceptiblement et se mura dans le mutisme. Il travailla sans y penser, acceptant l'aide de Stiles qui ne faisait pas grand-chose à part lui tendre le matériel, ce qui était d'ailleurs sans doute mieux. Il se demandait combien de temps le Ghost Rider allait mettre avant de détecter ses propres péchés et de les lui faire payer. Il avait provoqué la mort de Paige, celle de sa famille, de Boyd et d'Erika et lui était toujours là, en vie, fiancé à une magnifique femme qui l'aimait de tout son cœur. Oui, il avait perdu ses proches, son statut d'alpha et la confiance de ses amis, mais ils étaient de nouveau autour de lui, à l'aider à bâtir sa nouvelle vie. Une vie qu'il ne méritait certainement pas. Et ça, le Ghost Rider devait le savoir.

Cela faisait un moment que les yeux de Stiles scrutaient le profil fermé de Derek, cherchant à lire ses pensées. Le jeune homme avait remarqué qu'il était beaucoup plus sensible aux émotions des gens qu'auparavant, et plus précisément aux variations de leurs humeurs. Voilà pourquoi il ressentait la contrariété de Derek comme si c'était la sienne. Et il savait également très éclairement ce qui pouvait provoquer cette contrariété. Lui. Ou plutôt, son statut récent de Ghost Rider et sa nouvelle propension à envoyer les âmes sombres en enfer.

Soucieux de rassurer Derek, Stiles lui attrapa subitement le menton avant de le tourner dans sa direction. Surpris, le loup-garou interrompit sa tâche et sentit ses joues rougir sous la chaleur qui émanait de la main de Stiles même au travers de son gant. Anxieusement, il évita son regard, le posant sur Cody et Mason qui passaient plus de temps à flirter qu'à travailler.

\- Derek, murmura Stiles d'une voix grave. Regarde-moi.

Le loup-garou secoua brièvement la tête et ses yeux restèrent obstinément fixés sur le lointain. La main de Stiles se desserra autour de son menton et glissa sur sa joue, se faisant caressante.

\- Je t'en prie, Derek.

Le souffle chaud du jeune homme effleura son cou et il frissonna, incapable de ne pas lui obéir. Dès qu'il se heurta au regard d'ambre braqué sur lui, il sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Sous la peur, sûrement, se dit-il avec force, pas parce que Stiles était incroyablement séduisant et qu'il avait brutalement envie de goûter ses lèvres qu'il ne doutait pas d'être brûlantes.

\- Je ne vois rien d'autre dans tes yeux que la beauté de leur couleur et ton courage. Pas de sang, pas de cadavres. Je n'ai pas envie de mettre mes mains autour de ton cou, mais de te serrer contre moi jusqu'à chasser les nuages dans ton regard. C'est tout.

Derek était à présent certain que ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que son corps ne prenne feu et qu'il ne meurt de combustion spontanée. Ce que venait de dire Stiles était incroyablement niais et ne lui ressemblait pas, lui qui n'était pétri que de sarcasmes, mais en même temps, ce furent les justes paroles qui le rassurèrent et arrêtèrent ses pensées de le tourmenter.

Gêné par sa propre réaction, mais aussi par le fait que Stiles continuait de le fixer sans ciller, Derek détourna la tête et se remit au travail pour avoir quelque chose sur laquelle se focaliser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? demanda-t-il après une bonne minute.

\- Comment ça ? fit Stiles d'une voix légère comme si le moment intense qu'ils venaient d'échanger ne s'était pas produit.

\- Quand tu regardes les autres ? Est-ce que tu entends leurs pensées ? Est-ce que tu ressens leurs émotions ? Comment ça se passe pour que tu reconnaisses une âme mauvaise d'une autre ?

Stiles poussa un sifflement avant de doucement s'esclaffer. En fait, Derek était le premier à lui poser ces questions qu'il aurait plutôt attendues de Scott. La curiosité du loup-garou était palpable et il ne fût pas cruel en lui disant que cela ne le regardait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement quand je regarde les autres. Je peux sentir d'ici l'ennui d'Hayden et de Lydia, l'irritation de Liam, la joie de Mason et de Cody, la détermination de Chris et de Jordan, la confusion de Scott et ta curiosité, s'amusa Stiles en lui donnant un coup de coude joueur dans le bras.

Derek poussa un petit grondement qu'il ne réussit pas à faire paraître agacé, le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage l'en empêchait.

\- Je sens aussi la peur plus profonde de Jordan, reprit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. L'incertitude de Mason, le mal-être de Cody et d'Hayden, la colère sourde de Liam, la douleur profonde dans le cœur de Scott et Chris, celle, beaucoup plus aiguë, de Lydia, et tes tourments intérieurs.

Derek le regarda un instant, silencieux, avant de poser une main hésitante sur son épaule.

\- Tu ressens tout ça en même temps ?

Stiles acquiesça.

\- C'est un maelstrom de sentiments que j'arrive à contrôler, mais par moment ça menace de m'engloutir.

\- Et quand…

Derek s'interrompit, hésitant à poser la question.

\- Quand ? l'encouragea Stiles.

\- Quand tu sens que quelqu'un…dans la ruelle la nuit dernière, tu n'as pas hésité, tu…qu'as-tu ressenti ?

Le jeune homme se mordilla les lèvres, repensant à cette nuit-là, cette première âme qu'il avait consumée jusqu'à ce que son propriétaire ne se dissolve en un tas de cendres sur les pavés humides de la rue.

\- De la noirceur, répondit-il enfin d'une voix sombre. Une noirceur épaisse, vaste, sans fond, sans aucune lumière, sans espoir. J'ai vu…j'ai vu les personnes qu'il avait déjà agressées, j'ai vu…j'ai vu des meurtres et j'ai ressenti sa joie à les commettre. Il n'y avait pas de rédemption possible pour lui.

\- Tu en étais certain, fit Derek en acquiesçant.

\- À deux cents pour cent, affirma Stiles.

\- Et de moi, tu ne sens…, commença le loup, les sourcils soudainement froncés par la concentration.

\- Rien de négatif. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as tué personne, et tu n'as pris aucun plaisir dans la souffrance des autres.

Le loup-garou parut un instant dubitatif avant que les traits de son visage ne se détendent.

\- Et Jordan ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

La question était loin d'être innocente et, alors que Derek avait les yeux posés sur les outils qu'il tenait dans ses mains, Stiles s'autorisa un petit sourire.

\- C'est encore confus pour moi…pour nous deux. Ce que je ressens pour lui serait comparable à ce que tu ressentais pour tes bêtas lorsque tu étais alpha.

\- Je n'ai jamais tripoté aucun de mes bêtas, grogna Derek en enfonçant un clou d'un coup de marteau pour le moins puissant.

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit et il eut un petit rire que le loup-garou s'efforça d'ignorer même s'il résonna dans ses oreilles comme un glas dans une église.

\- Jordan est censé être mon…serviteur, déclara Stiles en grimaçant. L'attirance qu'il a pour moi l'empêche de ressentir le besoin de me trahir ou de me désobéir.

\- Et ton attirance à toi ?

Stiles resta silencieux un moment, repensant au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Jordan deux nuits plus tôt. Il avait repassé l'instant en boucle dans sa tête, cherchant à se convaincre qu'ils n'avaient pas trahi Lydia. Il était sûr que ce baiser n'avait été qu'une immense erreur résultant de leur confusion à tous les deux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'éprouvait de sentiments amoureux, ou d'attirance physique. Ils s'étaient juste laissés emporter par le magnétisme qui s'était installé entre eux soudainement cette nuit-là.

\- Je ne suis pas attiré par Jordan. Il est juste comme…une part de moi-même, comme le prolongement de mon bras. Et je ne voudrais ni perdre ce bras, ni le voir blessé.

\- Jordan est un peu plus qu'un bras, non ? fit Derek, moqueur.

\- Bien sûr, soupira Stiles. C'était simplement une image pour te convaincre que je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec lui.

Derek avala de travers, surpris par la franchise abrupte du jeune homme qui, du coin de l'œil, observa les loups-garous cacher leurs réactions. Ils avaient compris qu'ils voulaient avoir une conversation privée et tentaient de leur donner un peu d'intimité, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d' _entendre_.

\- Et je suis sûr que lui préférerait nettement avoir une certaine banshee dans son lit.

Derek hocha la tête, mais garda les yeux obstinément baissés, le visage rouge. Stiles fit une petite moue, mais il détourna le regard, permettant au loup-garou de se reprendre. Cette conversation, bien que dérangeante, avait sûrement éclairé d'autres personnes que Derek…Stiles sentait les questions tourner dans la tête de son meilleur ami qui ne cessait également de se blâmer pour ce qui lui était arrivé. Stiles était loin de comprendre tout ce qui lui arrivait lui-même, mais pour l'instant, il était positif sur une chose : il se sentait bien. La présence dans sa tête n'était plus autant écrasante et paraissait même disparaître peu à peu, fusionnant ses souvenirs avec les siens, par vagues beaucoup moins agressives que les premières. C'était comme si une personnalité plus sombre, plus dangereuse, se glissait sous la peau du jeune homme qui était assez sage pour ne pas essayer de la combattre. Bien sûr, perdre le contrôle l'avait effrayé, mais il avait senti que ça avait été un mal nécessaire. Comme si l'esprit avait voulu lui apprendre la marche à suivre.

\- Et au sujet de Mia ? demanda encore Derek d'une voix rauque.

Stiles sursauta, surpris qu'il pose une telle question. Voulait-il vraiment savoir la vérité ? Ça, c'était une question complètement différente. Mais Stiles étant ce qu'il était, il répondit sans mentir :

\- Je ne l'aime pas, asséna-t-il.

Derek frissonna et interrompit une nouvelle fois son travail pour le regarder avec une intensité brûlante !

\- Mais je comprends que toi, oui, tempéra le jeune homme.

Le loup-garou se détendit visiblement et eut un petit hochement de tête compréhensif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ? interrogea-t-il avec sérieux, prêt à entendre les raisons de cette animosité qu'il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, Stiles hésita à répondre. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction de Derek, considérant son passé plutôt chargé avec les femmes, et les psychopathes plus particulièrement.

\- Elle ne…elle ne dégage pas de bonnes ondes, déclara Stiles à défaut de pouvoir évoquer le sang et les morts qu'il avait vus en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas non plus que Derek pète son câble. Mais la dernière chose que lui, Stiles, désirait, c'était de l'observer se marier et faire sa vie avec une criminelle sans intervenir. Sans compter que la vérité finissait toujours – _toujours_ – par éclater. Et lorsque ce serait le cas, Derek lui en voudrait de s'être tu à ce moment-là.

\- Pas de bonnes ondes, répéta le loup-garou en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ç veut dire exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas Derek, je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout, soupira Stiles.

L'irritation gagna le loup-garou qui n'acceptait pas que sa fiancée soit ainsi traînée dans la boue. Mais, au plus profond de lui, c'était surtout la pensée qu'il ait encore pu mal juger une femme qui l'enrageait.

\- Tu peux te tromper, dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- Pas vraiment, rétorqua Stiles.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu n'es devenu le Ghost Rider il n'y a que trois jours !

Le ton montait et, comme Stiles l'avait craint, Derek ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face et préférait se persuader que Mia n'avait rien à se reprocher. Heureusement, Jordan choisit ce moment précis pour les rejoindre et désamorcer la situation, ayant senti que la situation échappait à son maître, mais aussi attiré par son besoin de le protéger de la menace que représentait Derek.

\- Tout se passe bien ici ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté du jeune homme.

Cela eut le don d'irriter encore plus Derek qui se leva brusquement avant de s'éloigner d'eux sans un mot. Stiles le regardait faire tristement, s'attirant la sympathie de Jordan qui posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Il sait que tu as raison, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi furieux.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, répondit l'adjoint. Il est furieux contre lui-même pour s'être une nouvelle fois engagé trop vite, mais il a aussi très peur.

\- Peur de quoi ? D'être blessé ?

Jordan acquiesça avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

\- C'est toi qui es censé lire les émotions des gens, pas moi, rit-il avec légèreté.

\- C'est un tel bordel dans ma tête, grogna Stiles.

Ce dernier jeta un long regard ) Derek qui avait rejoint Scott et discutait avec lui, la veine sur sa tempe palpitant toujours de colère. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de regretter ses paroles. Il aurait peut-être pu faire preuve d'un peu de délicatesse…Accuser la femme avec qui il avait prévu de se marier n'avait pas été très judicieux, mais c'était Derek qui avait insisté…

\- Ça va lui passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Bientôt, il réalisera que tu avais raison.

\- Je l'espère...

Ils arrêtèrent de travailler sur le toit aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, lorsque les estomacs se réveillèrent à l'odeur alléchante qui émanait des sacs en papier que Lydia et Mia étaient allées chercher au restaurant de Beacon Hills. Elles avaient été chargées du ravitaillement, mais en avaient profité pour s'échapper trois longues heures, passant l'après-midi en ville, loin du chantier bruyant. Au fur et à mesure que le soleil poursuivait sa course descendante dans le ciel, l'humeur de Derek s'était faite de plus en plus sombre et, lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Lydia et Mia sur la terre ferme, il répondit à peine au baiser de sa fiancée, ses yeux clairement hantés par de mauvais souvenirs.

Insensible à la contrariété qu'il avait provoquée chez Mia, il s'installa à la table de jardin que celle-ci avait sortie et commença à manger, les autres l'imitant immédiatement. Étant le dernier à s'asseoir, Stiles se retrouva sur la chaise en face de celle du loup grincheux, mais au visage scandaleusement séduisant.

\- Arrête de le mater, murmura Scott à sa droite après lui avoir donné un discret coup de coude tandis que Mia racontait ses aventures de la journée à son promis.

Stiles baissa honteusement les yeux alors qu'un petit rire se faisait entendre à sa gauche. Chris, qui avait entendu les dernières paroles de l'alpha, l'observait maintenant avec un sourire et quelque chose s'apparentant de très près à de la pitié dans les yeux.

\- Quoi ? demanda hargneusement le jeune homme.

\- Tu as toujours eu le don de te mettre dans les ennuis, Stilinski, déclara le chasseur d'un ton badin.

\- J'pense pas que ça vous regarde, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Chris le perfora du regard avant de se détourner et d'engager la conversation avec Mia qui n'arrivait à rien obtenir de son fiancé. Stiles tomba dans la contemplation de ses nouilles baignant dans leur sauce au fond de la boîte en carton qu'il serrait entre ses mains. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très discret et que la plupart d'entre eux avaient remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre lui et l'ancien alpha, mais il s'en fichait .Il n'avait pas honte de son attirance. Derek était bel homme et un couple gay avait déjà été accepté au sein de la meute.

Stiles savait que ce n'était pas ça le problème.

Non, le souci était qu'il fantasmait ostensiblement – pour des sens de loups-garous – sur un homme déjà engagé et amoureux d'une femme que tout le monde s'accordait à trouver adorable. Sauf Jordan, qui la fuyait comme la peste, ne souhaitant ni s'aliéner son maître et attirer ses foudres, ni fricoter avec un démon déguisé en poulette sexy.

Jusque là, personne n'avait encore remarqué le malaise de Stiles qui avait subitement viré au vert lorsque Derek avait entrelacé ses doigts avec ceux de sa compagne sur la table. À l'autre bout, Cody et Mason flirtaient tout en mangeant, oublieux du monde qui les entourait, et il en allait de même pour Lydia et Jordan, bien que beaucoup plus timides. En revanche, Scott, qui se trouvait dans une position compromettante puisqu'il était coincé à côté de son bêta et de sa petite-amie engagés dans un échange buccal plutôt intense, remarqua la tête de déterré de son meilleur ami.

Heureusement, Scott ne manqua pas de tact au point de l'interroger à portée d'oreilles indiscrètes. Il se contenta d'offrir un soutien physique à son ami qui fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Si Derek ne voulait pas entendre ses avertissements, tant pis pour lui ! Mais de son côté, il se promit que dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui, il ferait des recherches sur cette prétendue Mia et trouverait qui elle était vraiment. Stiles amasserait tellement de preuves que Derek ne pourrait plus nier la vérité et serait obligé de rompre leurs fiançailles. Quel dommage !

Stiles releva la tête et observa le loup qui évitait toujours soigneusement de le regarder. Derek avait énormément changé depuis qu'il avait « évolué » au Mexique, le jeune homme pouvait clairement le sentir. Déjà, en tant que loup il avait trouvé son identité, sa place qui, même s'il n'était plus un alpha, n'en était pas moins respectable. Il était puissant et charismatique, sombre et mystérieux, bestial, mais attentionné. Sa meute avait toujours été sa priorité et le décès de deux de ses bêtas l'avait profondément affecté. Cela n'avait fait que l'endurcir un peu plus tout en exacerbant son inquiétude pour ses proches. Derek était du genre « à la vie à la mort », ce qui était pour le moins intense et faisait frissonner Stiles d'excitation. Celui-ci n'était pas niais au point de dire qu'il était brusquement tombé amoureux du loup lorsqu'il l'avait revu, non, même s'il ne pouvait nier la tendresse évidente qu'il ressentait pour lui, il avait plutôt eu envie de lui arracher tous ses vêtements et de le chevaucher à l'arrière de sa Camaro jusqu'au soir.

\- Alors, Stiles ? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, fi Mia en attirant son attention. J'ai cru comprendre par Lydia que tu sortais avec cette jolie brunette qui était avec nous hier, Malia.

Stiles posa les yeux sur la blonde qui était enroulée autour de l'objet de ses fantasmes comme une pieuvre autour de sa proie. Il n'était pas contre lui faire la conversation, ça lui permettrait de mieux la connaître, d'être sur qu'il pouvait bien la t…D'où lui venait cette pensée ? La tuer ? Ouais, c'était son nouveau job après tout, et s'il pouvait la sortir du décor, il n'allait certainement pas dire non !

\- Oui, on a été ensemble pendant presque un an.

\- Et ça n'a pas marché ?

\- De toute évidence, dit-il, sarcastique.

Derek lui adressa un regard noir, croisant enfin ses yeux. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Stiles de l'ignorer, préférant nettement se focaliser sur Mia qui paraissait avide d'en savoir plus.

\- Elle m'a semblée un peu…brute de décoffrage, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Personne ne la contredit puisque c'était tout à fait vrai. Malia était sûrement la plus…sauvage de tous les Hale, ce qui représentait plutôt bien sa nature puisque les survivants de cette famille semblaient se battre pour gagner la première place.

\- Et toi tu as l'air si gentil et attentionné, ajouta la magnifique jeune femme.

Autour de la table, tous arrêtèrent leurs activités pour regarder Stiles avant d'éclater de rire, désarçonnant Mia qui ne comprenait pas en quoi ce qu'elle avait dit était drôle. Elle leva les yeux vers son fiancé qui avait lui aussi un sourire aux lèvres malgré le pli toujours inscrit sur son front.

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux, reprit Stiles avec un sourire compatissant, tu as entièrement raison. J'étais toujours la petite cuillère avec Malia.

Scott soupira à sa droite et secoua la tête. Son ami s'était beaucoup plaint de ce fait, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ça aurait pu autant le perturber.

\- Oh, fit Mia en haussant les sourcils. Tu n'aimais pas ça ?

\- Eh bien, quitte à être la petite cuillère, je préférerais que ce soit avec un homme, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Scott cracha la moitié de son canard laqué sur la table avant de tousser violemment. Liam grimaça de dégoût à cette vue tandis que Hayden, morte de rire, menaçait de mourir d'asphyxie. Lorsque tout le monde se remit de cette révélation, Lydia, la seule avec Jordan à ne pas avoir été surprise, se leva pour nettoyer les dégâts de Scott avec les serviettes en papier.

\- Tu es…tu es bisexuel, constata Mia l'air visiblement contrarié.

Stiles hocha la tête et voulut ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il fut pris de court par Mason qui le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un mec !

\- Je sortais avec Malia, répondit le jeune homme, agacé.

\- Mais…

\- Oh ! s'exclama Liam. Tu…il s'est passé quelque chose avec Théo ? J'en suis sûr !

Stiles hoqueta de surprise avant de le regarder, horrifié au-delà du descriptible.

\- J'ai dit un homme, pas un gamin psychopathe !

Chris s'esclaffa, amusé par ces échanges et les réparties de Stiles qui était le seul à ne pas montrer d'embarras et répondait fièrement aux questions.

\- Tu les aimes plus vieux, hein ? fit Lydia avec un sourire en coin qui en disait long.

Stiles haussa les épaules et s'obligea à ne pas regarder Derek, en vain. Il plongea dans ses yeux vert d'eau en haussant un sourcil coquin avant de se lécher rapidement les lèvres, trahissant son excitation. Mia intercepta leur échange et retira brusquement sa main de celle de Derek, l'air irrité.

\- Il y a eu quelque chose entre vous, demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Derek sursauta tandis que Scott, proche de l'apoplexie, n'osait plus porter sa fourchette à sa bouche. Liam et les autres regardaient tour à tour le nouveau Ghost Rider et l'ancien alpha, attendant impatiemment la prochaine action comme s'ils assistaient à un match de Lacrosse.

\- Il aurait bien voulu, déclara Stiles comme Derek ne disait rien. Mais je n'étais pas encore majeur à l'époque.

Un grondement sourd naquit dans la poitrine du loup-garou qui le transperçait du regard. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux fiévreux étaient allumés d'une lueur de désir mêlé d'incertitude tandis que Stiles, lui, souriait, provocateur. La tension grimpa entre les deux, et les loups purent sentir leurs phéromones commençant à embaumer et alourdir l'air autour d'eux.

\- Derek ? appela Mia d'une voix tremblante.

Le bruit qui ronflait dans la poitrine de son fiancé l'effrayait, mais s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il tourna la tête vers elle, rompant le contact visuel avec Stiles. Mais, pour la plus grande joie de ce dernier, Derek parut plus contrarié qu'heureux de cette interruption.

\- Navré, parvint à dire le loup d'une voix grave. Stiles a tendance à prendre ses désirs pour des réalités.

Le jeune homme ricana, mais ne chercha pas à le discréditer, sentant une nouvelle urgence naître en lui. Le soleil ne les éclairait plus aussi bien qu'avant et la température avait baissé, faisant frissonner ceux qui n'étaient pas dotés d'une chaleur surnaturelle. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait attiré l'attention de Stiles, non, c'était les battements plus rapides de son cœur qui résonnaient à ses oreilles ainsi que les émotions négatives de Mia, plus perceptibles que la minute précédente. Merde, ça commençait déjà. Il sentait la noirceur de la femme tourner autour de lui et l'envelopper comme une écharpe, réveillant des envies meurtrières. Jordan avait lui aussi cessé de manger et le regardait fixement, comme s'il attendait qu'il lui donne l'ordre de pulvériser la jolie Mia et la réduire à un tas de cendres sous les yeux de son fiancé.

\- Il faut que je parte, déclara brutalement Stiles en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Mais…, commença Scott.

Stiles n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, préférant se précipiter sur sa Jeep et prendre la poudre d'escampette avant de laisser sa nature de Ghost Rider prendre le dessus. S'il tuait Mia maintenant, Derek ne comprendrait pas son geste et ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner.

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 7 qui s'achève ! J'espère toujours vous tenir en haleine ! Jusque là vous aviez l'air plutôt satisfaits ^^**

 **Alors Mia ? Vos sentiments changent ? xD**

A la semaine prochaine les loupiots !

Bizzz

Blitzz


	8. Chapter 8 : Sulfureuse entrevue

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et on ne m'a toujours pas proposé de racheter les droits, dommage...

 **Paring** : Sterek, encore et toujours ! (avec plein d'autres couples)

 **Rating** : M, encore et toujours !

 **Bêta** : La super **Voidonce** ! Une hola pour elle !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Excusez-moi du petit retard, je suis allée à la Y/CON5 à Paris et c'était GÉANT ! DU coup, je n'ai pas non plus fini de répondre aux reviews, mais je le fais dès que possible ! Régalez-vous !

 **Note du chapitre** : **Ceci contient un énooooorme LEMON** ! Oui, vous avez bien lu, un très très gros lemon bien piquant ! Vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEW ANONYMES :**

 **Alsco-chan** : oui, je te comprends :) c'est un personnage plutôt antipathique ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Plein de sterek dedans !

 **juju** : Merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, plein de sterek dedans !

 **Tika973** : coucou ! je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Oui, Mia a plein de secrets ! Du sterek dans ce chapitre !

 **Guest** : Coucou ! ne t'inquiète pas, on saura ce qui se passe avec Mia ! En attendant, du sterek!

 **lilian** : Coucou ! Merci ! ne t'inquiète pas pour Mia, elle ne sera pas toujours un problème ! A bientôt!

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Sulfureuse entrevue**

Le départ brutal de Stiles sembla marquer la fin de la soirée. Derek et Mia regardèrent leurs invités partir au compte-goutte et promettre de revenir donner un coup de main le lendemain. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne, le couple rentra à l'appartement en ville du loup-garou. Dans la voiture, Mia resta étrangement silencieuse, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour Derek qui sentait la tempête venir. Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas comporté comme le fiancé idéal à table, laissant Stiles flirter avec lui et répondant même à ses avances. Mais comment aurait-il pu l'ignorer plus longtemps ? Il avait tenu quatre heures sur le toit, évitant le regard du jeune homme, encaissant ce qu'il lui avait dit au sujet de Mia. Mais à table, ne pas regarder Stiles avait relevé de l'impossible, surtout lorsqu'il avait déclaré aimer les hommes mûrs et lui avait fait un clin d'œil peu subtil. Cependant, Derek aurait peut-être pu s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, surtout en présence de sa fiancée.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, Mia enleva ses chaussures à talon et marcha vers le canapé où elle s'assit. Derek l'observa faire avant de soupirer et de s'installer dans le fauteuil en cuir en face d'elle. Le silence s'étira encore pendant cinq bonnes minutes durant lesquelles Derek essaya de chercher des preuves sur le visage placide de sa fiancée lui confirmant ce qu'avait avancé Stiles.

\- Je n'aime pas ton ami, déclara-t-elle soudainement en levant ses yeux brillants vers Derek. Il a eu une attitude très déplacée pendant le repas.

Le loup-garou soupira. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle attaque directement Stiles, il aurait nettement préféré qu'elle s'énerve contre lui. Afin de ne pas laisser des paroles malheureuses s'échapper de sa bouche, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Il est étrange et insolant, continua Mia sans se rendre compte de la tension qui habitait son fiancé.

\- Oui, dit Derek car c'était la vérité. Mais ne le trouvais-tu pas « gentil et attentionné » ?

\- Sans compter qu'il n'a pas arrêté de te draguer ! continua-t-elle sans se soucier de son interruption. Comme si je n'étais pas là !

\- Il est jeune, Mia, soupira Derek en se frottant le front. Il n'a que dix-huit ans.

\- Mais il est assez mature pour vouloir coucher avec des hommes dix ans plus vieux !

Mia était folle de rage et verte de jalousie, même si elle ne le montrait pas et restait maîtresse d'elle-même. Ce Stiles l'avait énervée au-delà de toutes les limites du raisonnable. Il avait dragué impunément son fiancé et celui-ci avait été trop correct pour le remettre à sa place, rentrant même dans son jeu par pitié.

\- Il n'a pas vécu que des choses faciles, déclara le loup-garou en repensant au Nogitsune et à ce que Stiles vivait en ce moment avec le Ghost Rider.

\- Ça n'excuse pas tout, s'obstina Mia. En plus, il semble penser que tu pourrais être attiré par lui ! Il est à peine prétentieux !

Derek serra les lèvres, gardant le silence. Mais, apparemment, ce ne fut pas la bonne chose à faire puisque Mia plissa les yeux, un tic nerveux agitant le coin de sa bouche pulpeuse.

\- Derek.

Celui-ci la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'es pas attiré par lui.

Le loup-garou soupira de nouveau et se gratta la tête, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre à ça. Il ne voulait pas briser ses fiançailles sans être certain que Stiles avait raison, et puis Mia était celle qu'il avait choisie, il l'aimait. Ou du moins le croyait-il.

\- Je ne suis pas attiré par lui, mentit-il avec aplomb. Mais je trouve ton comportement irrationnel et immature. Tu es adulte, lui pas vraiment, alors tu ne devrais pas te sentir menacée par Stiles.

Bien sûr, il n'en pensait pas un mot, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. La vérité ne servirait qu'à briser son couple.

\- Je ne me sens pas menacée ! s'écria Mia, outrée.

\- Alors arrête de me prendre la tête avec ça ! s'exclama Derek qui, épuisé par sa longue journée, n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre geindre.

\- Je te prends la tête, Derek ? Vraiment ?

Derek grogna avant de se lever de son fauteuil, excédé par le comportement de fiancée.

\- Je vais faire un tour, déclara-t-il d'un ton brusque.

\- Quoi ? Non !

Mais le loup-garou avait déjà quitté l'appartement et était arrivé en bas de l'immeuble bien avant que Mia n'atteigne la porte. Sans savoir où il comptait aller, Derek prit la Camaro et se mit à rouler, désirant s'éloigner de Mia avant qu'il ne perde tout contrôle.

Dès que Stiles fut rentré chez lui, le picotement brûlant qui rampa sur sa peau s'envola et il sentit le calme revenir. Il était parti de justesse. Cinq minutes de plus et il aurait tordu le cou de cette oie blanche en faisant fi des sentiments de Derek et de toute autre chose. Il avait longtemps tourné dans les rues de Beacon Hills sans raison apparente, prenant le temps de se détendre. Comme il n'avait ressenti aucune autre âme errante l'appeler, il avait fini par rentrer chez lui en espérant que Jordan en avait fait de même de son côté.

Alors qu'il avait l'intention de monter directement dans sa chambre et de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil, son père l'appela depuis le salon. Stiles hésita un instant avant de le rejoindre, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui. Bien sûr, il l'avait mis au courant des découvertes de Lydia et lui avait vaguement raconté ce qui s'était passé dans la ruelle, mais il n'avait pas envie de se confronter à son père qui s'était sûrement fait une opinion sur la situation actuelle…Allait-il lui demander de ne plus sortir ? Allait-il l'enfermer la nuit dans sa chambre pour être sûr qu'il ne parte pas en promenade nocturne ? Ou pire : allait-il l'arrêter pour le meurtre de Jay ?

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée, fils ? demanda John en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Stiles allait s'asseoir à côté de son père en essayant de cacher sa nervosité. Malheureusement, le shérif le connaissait par cœur et remarqua très vite son attitude. Il sourit, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, avant de prendre son fils contre lui et de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- On a aidé Derek sur le toit toute la journée, répondit le jeune homme en se relaxant dans l'étreinte de son père. C'était sympa, sauf le repas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je déteste Mia.

\- La fiancée de Derek ? fit John en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles hocha la tête. Il lui avait parlé d'elle, mais n'avait pas émis d'opinion sur cette femme, l'informant simplement qu'elle était humaine et n'était pas au courant de la…situation de Derek ni de celle des autres. De la sienne. Il devait commencer à penser à lui comme à une créature surnaturelle, parce que c'était ce qu'il était dorénavant. Une créature surnaturelle aussi badass que Jordan et que les loups-garous.

\- Ouais. Je ne la sens pas, répondit Stiles en plissant le nez comme s'il avait réellement senti une mauvaise odeur.

\- C'est le Ghost Rider qui parle ou seulement le garçon jaloux ? demanda le shérif avec un sourire dans la voix.

Stiles se figea et leva le visage vers son père, le contemplant en plissant les yeux. Il aurait dû savoir que malgré ce qui lui était arrivé, il serait toujours un livre ouvert pour le shérif. Lorsqu'il n'essayait pas de lui mentir.

\- Tu es trop perspicace, dit le jeune homme en soupirant.

\- Merci. Donc je dois comprendre que la réponse c'est « les deux » ?

\- Mmh. Ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'elle…qu'elle…

\- Qu'elle couche avec Derek ? suggéra John en souriant vraiment.

\- Papa ! s'exclama Stiles, choqué.

Le sourire du shérif ne fit que s'élargir en voyant une rougeur adorable s'emparer des joues de son fils. Il n'était pas aveugle, il savait que Stiles s'était toujours posé des questions sur sa sexualité et le fait qu'il soit attiré par un homme ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Considérant le fiasco entre Malia et lui, que son fils se tourne vers une personne du même sexe que lui semblait une attitude logique. Et, même s'il n'était pas un grand fan de Derek Hale, il pouvait comprendre l'attirance de son fils pour cet homme.

\- Non, ce n'est pas seulement pour ça, reprit son garçon en détournant le visage. Je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais…je sais qu'elle lui cache des choses et je sais aussi qu'elle a un passé sanglant. Je ne cesse de recevoir des images de macchabées lorsque je la regarde dans les yeux.

\- Oh, pas étonnant que tu ne l'aimes pas, fit le shérif, contrarié. Tu penses qu'elle a tué des gens et qu'elle utilise Derek pour se construire une nouvelle identité ?

\- C'est probable, mais je n'ai aucune preuve de ça, répondit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

Le shérif se redressa et regarda son fils droit dans les yeux, l'air très sérieux.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelque temps ? Que tu dois suivre ton instinct et faire tout ce qui est possible pour trouver des preuves ?

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Alors fais-le, déclara John en se levant du canapé. Bonne nuit, mon fils.

\- Bonne nuit.

Le jeune homme regarda son père grimper l'escalier, pensif, avant de poser les yeux sur l'ordinateur posé en évidence sur la table basse. Il sourit en voyant que le mot de passe avait été entré et que la page ouverte était celle du FBI. Bien sûr, son père n'avait pas les accréditations pour y entrer, mais il savait que son fils était un brillant hacker et qu'il pourrait se débrouiller par lui-même. Stiles n'eut pas besoin d'une approbation plus évidente que celle-ci avant de s'emparer de l'ordinateur et de se mettre à craquer les archives du FBI…

À peine deux heures plus tard, Stiles avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Ça ne lui avait pris que quarante-cinq minutes pour pénétrer dans le système du FBI, mais il avait mis plus de temps à trouver des informations concernant Mia. En particulier parce qu'il n'avait pas son nom de famille, mais aussi parce que son prénom était un faux. En réalité, la fiancée de Derek s'appelait Lucia Swanson, et ses parents n'avaient jamais été avocats : ils étaient morts dans un accident lorsqu'elle n'avait que six ans. Les seules choses sur lesquelles elle n'avait pas menti étaient son âge et le fait qu'elle vienne de Caroline du Nord, tout le reste n'était qu'un écran de fumée.

Lucia Swanson était fichée car elle était soupçonnée de faire partie d'un cartel de drogue mexicain, _Las patas blancas_ , littéralement, les pattes blanches. La jeune femme avait été arrêtée cinq ans plus tôt lors d'une transaction, mais avait été relâchée peu de temps après. Ce fut la raison de cette libération qui ébranla Stiles. Mia – Lucia plutôt, avait été interpellée en possession de cinq kilos de sachets remplis d'une poudre blanche qui avait ressemblé à s'y méprendre à de la cocaïne, mais qui s'était avérée être une substance tout à fait légal. Pour les humains. Car ce qu'elle avait transporté était en réalité de l'aconit-tue-loup sous sa forme le plus pure et la plus dangereuse.

De l'aconit-tue-loup.

C'était impossible que Mia-Lucia ignore à quoi cette substance pouvait servir, surtout avec un nom de gang pareil. Où alors elle l'avait découvert après s'être fait arrêter et avait déserté son cartel à cause de ça en tuant quelques-uns de ses compagnons au passage pour s'échapper. Pas étonnant qu'elle cherche à changer de nom ! Si son boss était à sa recherche et qu'il l'a trouvait, Stiles ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ! On ne rigolait pas avec les cartels de drogue, son père lui avait raconté des histoires à faire froid dans le dos.

Stiles continua ses recherches jusqu'à retrouver les membres de _Las patas blancas_ auquel elle avait appartenu. Sur presque toutes leurs photos, on ne distinguait que deux grands faisceaux lumineux à la place de leurs yeux, comme sur la photo qu'on avait prise de Derek lorsqu'il avait été arrêté à cause de Scott et lui quelques années plus tôt. Des loups-garous. Si Mia avait ignoré la véritable identité de ses compères et qu'elle l'avait découverte par hasard, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait essayé de s'enfuir !

Manuel Flores. C'était le nom du chef du cartel, sûrement l'alpha de leur meute de malfaiteurs. Le jeune homme contempla sa photo, essayant de distinguer son visage tout en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il appeler Derek et lui envoyer le dossier ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas trop tôt ? Il allait passer pour le mec qui voulait absolument briser leur couple par tous les moyens possibles afin de pouvoir mettre la main sur ce spécimen unique de mâle viril qu'était le lycanthrope. Bon, ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais si Derek recevait ce dossier avec sa fiancée à côté de lui, elle le convaincrait qu'il avait monté ça de toutes pièces pour détruire leurs fiançailles.

Finalement, Stiles se décida à appeler Lydia. C'était la deuxième personne à qui il avait pensé après Derek. La banshee saurait ce qu'il faudrait faire. Elle avait toujours de bonnes intuitions et saurait le conseiller. La jeune femme décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie, la respiration quelque peu erratique.

\- Stilinski, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle légèrement haletante.

Stiles haussa un sourcil avant d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin, se doutant de la raison de son essoufflement et espérant pour elle qu'il avait visé juste. Alors qu'il allait la taquiner, le visage de Mia sur l'écran de l'ordinateur attira de nouveau son attention et il se concentra sur la raison de son appel.

\- J'ai découvert qui est Mia.

Le silence au bout de la ligne indiqua que Lydia était surprise par cette entrée en matière, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

\- Raconte, exigea-t-elle d'une voix plus contrôlée.

\- Elle s'appelle en réalité Lucia Swanson et elle a fait partie d'un cartel de drogue. Elle a été arrêtée il y a un an à Toluca.

\- J'imagine que tu as craqué le réseau du FBI, déclara Lydia en soupirant. J'espère que tu n'as pas laissé de traces derrière toi.

\- Je ne suis pas un amateur, fit Stiles en souriant.

Il devina clairement Lydia lever les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête, désespérée par la cause de son ami.

\- Tu as dis qu'elle a fait partie d'un cartel ? répéta-t-elle la voix grave.

\- Ouais, elle est sûrement en fuite et essaye de leur échapper. J'imagine qu'elle s'est barrée en laissant un max de merdes derrière elle et qu'ils ne rêvent que de lui couper la tête.

\- C'est plausible, fit la banshee d'une voix pensive. Mais si elle a été arrêtée par les fédéraux, pourquoi a t-elle été relâchée ?

Stiles sourit derrière le téléphone, ravi de la vivacité d'esprit de son amie même s'il n'en avait pas attendu moins d'elle. Il sentait l'excitation monter dans sa poitrine. Ça lui avait manqué, ce petit frisson qu'il ne ressentait qu'en enquêtant et en portant secours aux autres. Ce petit frisson que son père avait reconnu comme étant celui de la joie de se sentir utile et de pouvoir sauver des vies.

\- C'est là où on arrive à la partie intéressante, reprit Stiles d'une voix enflammée. Elle ne revendait pas de la drogue.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle vendait ? Tu m'as dit qu'elle faisait partie d'un cartel ! s'énerva Lydia, trépignante.

Si Stiles se foutait de sa gueule, elle le lui ferait payer. La banshee avait failli ne pas décrocher en voyant le nom de son ami sur l'écran de son téléphone, mais elle avait quand même interrompu ses activités – ses _plaisantes_ activités – pour lui répondre, pensant qu'il aurait peut-être un problème urgent.

\- De l'aconit ! s'exclama Stiles.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'était de l'aconit, elle revendait de l'aconit ! Et la meilleure, c'est que j'ai retrouvé les photos des membres de son cartel et de son chef, et ils ont quasiment tous des lasers à la place des yeux !

\- Comme Derek lorsque ton père l'a arrêté et qu'il a été photographié, souffla Lydia.

\- Exactement !

À l'autre bout du téléphone, il entendit la respiration de la banshee s'accélérer tandis qu'elle comprenait où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu penses qu'elle faisait partie d'un cartel de loups-garous ? D'une meute ?

\- J'en suis sûr ! Ou du moins, je pense que le cartel était constitué de loups-garous, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle était au courant avant de découvrir ce qu'elle transportait. Mia a dû être surprise d'être relâchée sans être inculpée et a probablement voulu avoir des explications de Flores.

\- Flores ? répéta la banshee.

\- Le nom du chef de meute. Manuel Flores.

\- Merde.

Stiles approuva.

\- C'est le mot.

La situation était un beau bordel, mais il pouvait presque entendre les pensées de la rouquine tourner à tout allure pendant qu'il attendait à l'autre bout du fil ses instructions. C'était marrant de songer à quel point la banshee, qui avait un contact privilégié avec l'au-delà, pouvait l'influencer, lui, un Ghost Rider qui se chargeait justement d'envoyer des âmes dans le royaume de Satan. Et c'était encore plus drôle en sachant que son Chien des Enfers fricotait avec cette même banshee.

\- Elle est certainement partie avec des liasses de billets, reprit cette dernière une fois la surprise passée. J'ai discuté avec Mia cette après-midi et elle m'a dit qu'elle payait une partie des fiançailles. Elle s'est aussi payé une superbe robe Dior en grosses coupures qu'elle avait l'air de sortir tout droit de son chapeau…

\- Si elle a volé son cartel, c'est encore pire pour elle. Surtout que je suis certain qu'elle a tué cet Aldo Pinella et ce Juan Alguila qui ont tous les deux été retrouvés assassinés, la gorge tranchée à Toluca, il y a un an.

\- Tu les as vus dans ses souvenirs ? demanda Lydia d'une voix anxieuse.

Stiles hocha la tête et son silence en disait long à la banshee qui poussa un profond soupir de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- Derek ne va pas aimer ça.

\- Non, pas du tout.

Nouveau silence.

\- Tu as l'intention de la tuer ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup, coupant dans le vif du sujet.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais une meilleure idée. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon moyen pour…enfin, Derek…, balbutia Stiles.

\- Oui, supprimer sa fiancée n'est pas une bonne méthode de drague. Ça l'aurait été si vous aviez été tous les deux des loups, des _vrais_.

Stiles rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, se maudissant d'être aussi transparent. Heureusement, il n'y avait que Lydia pour lire aussi clairement en lui, démêler ses mensonges et parvenir directement à l'endroit où il avait enfermé son cœur à double tour.

\- Oui, répondit-il tout en se raclant la gorge.

\- Je vois, fit Lydia, un sourire dans la voix. Je pense que j'aurais une idée pour retarder le moment où tu la tueras. Car tu le feras, Stiles.

\- Je sais, déclara ce dernier en soupirant. Mais j'aimerais que Derek voie qui est vraiment Mia avant.

\- Je devrais pouvoir arranger ça. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien faire tant que je n'aurai pas réglé la question, ajouta la jeune femme d'une voix impériale qui fit sourire son ami.

\- Je vais essayer, lui affirma ce dernier.

\- Bien. Je…

Stiles entendit soudainement un chuchotement à l'autre bout du téléphone et Lydia répondit à son interlocuteur en plaçant une main sur le micro, mais c'était trop tard. Le jeune homme avait déjà reconnu son interlocuteur.

\- Stiles ? fit une voix masculine tandis qu'il entendait Lydia pester en fond sonore.

\- Oui, Jordan ? répondit le Ghost Rider avec un sourire en coin.

Il avait bien deviné la raison de l'essoufflement de la banshee. Il les avait sûrement interrompus en pleine séance de câlinage mais n'arrivait pas à en éprouver le moindre remord. Au contraire. Il était même plutôt content de les avoir pris sur le fait, comme ça il savait que Jordan s'était enfin décidé à passer à l'action et que leur petite…mésaventure serait définitivement passée sous silence.

\- J'ai entendu votre conversation, est-ce que tu as besoin que j'arrête Mia ? demanda l'adjoint d'une voix très sérieuse.

\- Non, merci. Je laisse Lydia s'en occuper et nous devrions faire comme si nous ne savons rien pour l'instant. Mais je suis sûr que lorsque le moment viendra de lui faire la peau, j'aurai besoin de toi.

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

\- Merci, J., bonne soirée à toi aussi, petit chanceux, rit Stiles avant de raccrocher.

À peine le jeune homme avait-il reposé son téléphone que la porte d'entrée fut ouverte avec fracas et refermée avec autant de force. Il sauta du canapé et fit volte-face, s'attendant à voir Théo revenu d'entre les morts, mais non, ce n'était que Derek. Un Derek visiblement _très_ contrarié.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Le loup-garou fondit sur lui à grandes enjambées avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement sous le coup de la fureur qui agitait ses traits.

\- Tout allait très bien entre Mia et moi avant que tu ne débarques ! accusa-t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- T'es gonflé, rétorqua le jeune homme. C'est toi qui es revenu à Beacon Hills ! Et baisse d'un ton, mon père pionce à l'étage !

Mais Derek ne sembla pas l'entendre, trop perdu qu'il était pour écouter un mot de ce qui sortait de sa jolie bouche. Cependant, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix plus basse.

\- J'exige de savoir ce que tu as vu au sujet de Mia !

Stiles haussa un sourcil et le regard du loup-garou suivit son mouvement tandis que ses yeux se dilatèrent d'une manière impressionnante. Oh. Un frisson brûlant fit trembler le jeune homme qui se lécha nerveusement les lèvres.

\- Tu exiges ? Vraiment, Derek ? Quand j'ai voulu t'en parler cet après-midi tu as fait l'autruche, chuchota furieusement Stiles.

\- Tu m'énerves, bordel ! Tu débarques une nouvelle fois dans ma vie et tu fous tout sens dessus dessous comme à ta putain d'habitude !

\- Je t'emmerde, connard ! Je…

Stiles fut brutalement coupé par une paire de lèvres qui s'écrasèrent brutalement contre les siennes, lui coupant le souffle. Une fois la surprise passée, il répondit au baiser de Derek avec une ardeur égale, s'accrocha à ses épaules musclées pour se stabiliser tandis que le rustre agrippait presque douloureusement ses hanches.

\- J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la journée, haleta le loup-garou tandis qu'il s'écartait de quelques millimètres pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle.

\- Alors t'arrête pas, putain d'enfoiré.

Derek ne se fit pas prier et réclama une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, impérieux, avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, faisant gémir Stiles qui se plia volontiers à son désir. Le jeune homme était littéralement en train de se liquéfier contre le corps du plus grand, long et dur contre le sien. Derek le dirigea vers le canapé où ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux, leurs lèvres se séparant l'espace d'un instant déjà trop long. Tandis que le loup-garou le recouvrait de son corps, l'incitant à s'allonger sur le sofa, Stiles ferma les yeux, transcendé par le plaisir qui le secouait.

Derek était en train de s'appliquer à laisser un suçon dans son cou lorsque le jeune homme enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Il admira une fraction de seconde leur douceur avant de gémir bruyamment lorsque le loup agrippa ses cuisses et les enroula autour de sa taille, faisant se télescoper leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu es brûlant, grogna Derek en remontant ses mains sur les côtes de Siles, les passant sous son tee-shirt.

Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose, mais le seul son qu'il émit fut si pitoyable qu'il préféra se taire. Ce qui n'empêcha pas ses petits gémissements de filtrer entre ses lèvres.

Très vite, il se retrouva torse nu sous le corps musclé de Derek, celui-ci ne semblant pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Et Stiles n'avait aucune envie de l'arrêter non plus. Même lorsqu'il eut une pensée éclair pour son père qui pourrait décider de redescendre et les surprendre ainsi, cela ne tempéra pas ses ardeurs.

\- D'rek, parvint-il à hoqueter alors que le loup-garou se débattait pour déboucler sa ceinture.

Stiles battit des paupières et se retrouva jean et boxer baissés sous les fesses tandis que Derek faisait passer son propre maillot par-dessus sa tête. Il lui donna volontiers un coup de main, touchant le plus de peau possible en gardant à l'esprit que cet instant pouvait s'interrompre à tout moment.

Stiles avait besoin de Derek, maintenant. Malheureusement, il semblait que le loup-garou, trop grand pour le modeste canapé, n'arrivait pas à trouver une position confortable et se trémoussait inconsciemment sur le corps en feu du jeune homme.

\- Derek, gémit-il une nouvelle fois alors que son dos s'arquait vers lui, faisant se coller leurs torses brûlants.

Pour seule réponse, Derek poussa un long grondement qui fit trembler Stiles, lequel n'essayait même plus de contrôler les réactions de son corps. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : ne faire qu'un avec ce loup têtu et le garder entre ses cuisses jusqu'à ce que le brasier au creux de son ventre soit enfin apaisé.

La bouche du plus vieux ravagea de nouveau la sienne tandis que ses mains agrippèrent ses fesses juste avant de le retourner sur le canapé comme une crêpe. Stiles se retrouva le nez dans le coussin et se souleva sur les coudes pour se redresser, prêt à rouspéter et à passer un savon à Derek qui l'avait pris par surprise. Seulement, celui-ci poussa un nouveau grognement le dissuadant de bouger avant de soulever ses hanches et de se pencher sur lui, l'enveloppant de son corps immense de loup-garou.

Stiles se mit à haleter plus rapidement lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de fermeture éclaire derrière lui et le froissement d'un tissu. Ça y était. Il allait enfin pouvoir vivre sa première fois avec un homme et n'était même pas sûr qu'il allait se retenir de jouir avant de passer enfin aux choses sérieuses. Alors qu'il essayait de penser à des choses moins excitantes que Derek se tenant derrière lui le pantalon baissé, le jeune homme poussa un cri surpris lorsque le loup lui claqua une fesse avec force.

\- Hé ! s'écria Stiles avec indignation, la douleur pulsant sous sa peau.

\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir chauffé toute la journée, espèce de petit allumeur ! gronda la voix rauque de Derek qui pétrissait dorénavant son postérieur exposé sans honte.

Le loup-garou s'était autorisé à laisser ses crocs s'allonger, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire avec Mia. Quelque chose lui disait que faire l'amour à Stiles serait l'expérience la plus intense qu'il pourrait vivre et il n'hésita pas un instant avant de lui mordiller la nuque, laissant ses crocs érafler la peau fine. Stiles émit un gémissement qui électrisa Derek, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'il avait pris sa voiture un peu plus tôt, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de se diriger vers la maison des Stilinski. Mais alors qu'il roulait, le visage de Stiles s'était imposé devant ses yeux jusqu'à ce que l'humain accapare toutes ses pensées. Derek ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était frustré sexuellement parlant avant de se mettre à imaginer Stiles gémissant sous lui, répondant à ses coups de reins avec un enthousiasme dont Mia ne faisait pas souvent preuve.

Lorsqu'il avait arrêté sa voiture devant la maison du shérif et avait entendu la voix du jeune homme au téléphone, la colère avait pris le pas sur la convoitise. Comment le gosse avait-il pu mettre un tel bordel dans son cerveau en l'espace de quelques jours ? Comment avait-il pu le faire douter de ses fiançailles, lui qui était certain que Mia était la femme de sa vie à peine une semaine plus tôt ? Mais alors que Derek allait l'engueuler, une fulgurante vague de désir avait noyé toutes ses autres émotions et il n'avait pu se retenir de fondre sur le jeune homme, touchant autant de peau qu'il le pouvait.

Stiles était enivrant. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire, ni pour décrire à quel point Derek avait envie de ravager son innocence encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le garçon ne puisse plus penser, parler, marcher. Et c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait beau regarder la bague à son doigt, témoin de son engagement, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir de culpabilité. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Stiles avait raison au sujet de sa fiancée, car, même si ça chamboulerait tous ses plans, il n'aurait pas à s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Fouillant dans sa poche arrière, il en sortit un préservatif qu'il enfila fébrilement, les yeux fixés sur le cul rebondi qui se trémoussait sous ses yeux. Il hésita un instant, une pensée s'offrant à lui. Est-ce qu'il oserait le faire ? Il en avait toujours eu envie, mais ne l'avait jamais fait, sachant que ce désir animal n'était pas forcément bien accueilli des humaines. Mais Stiles était différent. Bordel, il était l'être le plus unique au monde !

Cessant de tergiverser, Derek se pencha en avant, écartant les fesses de Stiles avant de plonger sa langue en lui sans avertissement. Le cri que poussa le jeune manqua de le faire jouir sur le champ, tout comme son odeur et son goût suave qui explosa sur ses papilles.

\- Derek…, geignit Stiles d'une voix suppliante. Derek…

Ce dernier gronda son approbation avant de reculer un peu son visage, permettant à son index de se faufiler délicatement à côté de sa langue, détendant l'anneau de muscles serrés où il comptait bien s'enfouir jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

Stiles avait les paupières serrées et la mâchoire crispée, non pas de douleur – il avait déjà fait quelques expériences inavouables sous la douche –, mais parce que s'il ne se concentrait pas, il allait tacher le canapé bien avant que l'action ne commence vraiment.

\- Je t'en prie, souffla-t-il cinq minutes plus tard alors qu'il avait trois des doigts du loup enfoncés en lui, l'étirant presque tendrement. Viens…

Derek acquiesça, sa voix coincée dans la gorge, avant de retirer ses doigts et de se reculer légèrement du corps tentateur le temps d'empoigner son sexe turgescent et de le guider jusqu'à l'antre palpitant du jeune homme, lequel s'obligeait difficilement à rester immobile.

\- Dépêche, fit Stiles avec hâte qui frémit en sentant le bout du pénis du loup commencer à exercer une pression à son entrée.

Encore une fois, le loup-garou ne répondit pas avec des mots, mais d'une poussée bien sentie, franchit la barrière de muscles de Stiles et le pénétra de quelques centimètres. Ils gémirent de concert et Derek s'immobilisa, posant son front entre les omoplates de Stiles, respirant son odeur lourde de phéromones. Il posa ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête du jeune homme, l'obligeant à s'écraser un peu plus contre le canapé, avant de donner un coup de hanches expérimental qui l'enfonça plus loin dans le canal étroit qui l'enserrait délicieusement.

Stiles poussa un cri étranglé, partagé entre la douleur nouvelle de la pénétration et le bonheur d'avoir Derek logé dans son ventre, dur et épais. N'ayant pas de lubrifiant avec lui, il bénit le loup pour avoir pensé au préservatif même si celui-ci l'empêchait de pleinement le sentir. De son côté, Derek, malgré la protection, sentait parfaitement la chaleur torride du corps de Stiles qui se serrait et se desserrait autour de lui d'une manière incontrôlable qui lui fit perdre la tête. Il reposa sa bouche dans le cou de Stiles, et, tout en prenant sa douleur, le pénétra jusqu'à la garde d'un mouvement puissant et féroce. Le jeune homme eut un soubresaut sous lui avant de gémir de plaisir.

Le reste se passa bien trop rapidement à leur goût dans un brouillard de plaisir et de cris étouffés. Stiles veillait à ne pas faire trop de bruits pour ne pas alerter son père, tandis que Derek retenait ses grondements au fond de sa gorge, les yeux fermés par le plaisir et les muscles crispés par la tension. Lorsque le rythme s'accéléra, le jeune homme sut qu'il était définitivement perdu. Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de ça. Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec Malia, c'était mille fois meilleur et il savait que c'était en partie parce que c'était Derek qui le prenait avec force et amour. Il sut qu'il préférait également être celui qui était pénétré à l'instant même où le loup trouva sa prostate, le faisant hoqueter de plaisir, les larmes brouillant sa vue alors qu'il mordait le coussin de toutes ses forces, priant pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Malheureusement, Stiles et Derek furent tous les deux très vite submergés par le plaisir et, alors que les coups de reins du loup se firent erratiques, le plus jeune jouit brutalement, se répandant sur le canapé en tremblant, choqué par la puissance de son orgasme. Derek accéléra encore la cadence, projetant Stiles contre l'accoudoir qui dut s'y retenir à deux mains pour ne pas se cogner la tête. Le grondement du loup au creux de son oreille s'intensifia pour brusquement se muer en gémissement sourd lorsqu'il fut percuté par la jouissance, ébranlant Stiles qui cria de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les crocs de son amant percer légèrement sa peau.

Lorsque Derek libéra le jeune homme, celui-ci s'écroula sur le canapé, ses cuisses ne le supportant plus. Le loup-garou s'appuya contre lui le temps de reprendre son souffle, parsemant sa peau moite de baisers piquants.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il une minute plus tard.

\- Mmm, répondit Stiles en relevant légèrement la tête du coussin pour regarder Derek qui souriait derrière lui, l'air fier et heureux.

Le loup-garou, échevelé, avait un sourire mutin sur les lèvres et Stiles ne résista pas à l'embrasser, se retournant sur le dos.

\- Mhé ! s'exclama-t-il lorsque Derek se détacha de lui et se mit maladroitement debout.

\- Je reviens, dit-il après avoir remonté son pantalon sur ses hanches.

Le jeune homme le regarda s'éloigner dans la cuisine, suivant le mouvement de ses hanches avec un air gourmand jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Stiles poussa un soupir avant de chasser la sueur qui coulait dans ses yeux d'une main tremblante. Derek lui avait complètement retourné le cerveau en l'amenant à un orgasme dévastateur dont il n'arrivait pas à se remettre. Cependant, il réussit à remonter son boxer et à fermer son jean au moment où le loup revenait de la cuisine.

Stiles se mordilla les lèvres, ses yeux dérivant sur son torse musclé encore luisant de sueur à cause des calories qu'ils venaient de brûler assez joyeusement. Il réussit à s'asseoir, faisant une place à son amant qui le rejoignit, une éponge à la main pour nettoyer les dommages que Stiles avait faits au canapé.

\- Stiles, fit ensuite le loup en s'asseyant à côté de lui, jetant l'éponge sur la table basse.

L'intéressé poussa un profond soupir, ne voulant pas avoir cette conversation maintenant. Il savait que Derek avait agi sur un coup de tête, apaisant la tension sexuelle qui s'était développée entre eux pendant la journée, et qu'il serait englouti par la culpabilité aussitôt son désir assouvi.

\- Je veux vraiment te croire, continua Derek en remettant son tee-shirt puis en l'attirant contre lui, le surprenant par ce geste tendre.

Stiles ferma les yeux de plaisir et enfouit son nez au creux de son cou, respirant l'odeur si virile du loup avec qui il venait de s'ébattre furieusement sur le canapé.

\- Je…Je n'étais pas venu ici pour…pour _ça._

\- Je sais, Derek, ne t'en fais pas, j'arriverai à gérer mes sentiments.

Ce qui était totalement faux. Stiles se sentait prêt à fondre en larmes lorsque Derek déciderait qu'il était temps pour lui de partir et de rejoindre sa future femme dans leur lit conjugal.

\- Je me suis disputé avec Mia, déclara le loup en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé, Derek, fit Stiles. Mais je ne peux pas laisser une autre femme se servir de toi. Je peux pas…j'peux pas…

Le loup serra les paupières, laissant la chaleur surnaturelle de son jeune amant l'envahir. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'agrippait à lui aussi fortement, autant littéralement que métaphoriquement.

\- Je te remercie de vouloir me protéger, chuchota-t-il près de son oreille. Mais…j'ai commencé à construire quelque chose avec Mia et je ne peux pas tirer un trait sur notre relation sur un coup de tête.

Stiles hocha la tête tandis que ses poings se resserraient sur le maillot de Derek. Il s'était attendu à ça, mais il était reconnaissant que le loup ne le rejette pas violemment après avoir tiré son coup avec lui.

\- Je comprends, répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton en s'écartant de lui. Je t'apporterai des preuves de ce que je dis. Je te le promets.

Derek observa un instant son visage encore rougi par les dernières traces de plaisir et il serra les poings pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus une nouvelle fois. L'appétit sexuel des loups-garous était quasiment insasiable après qu'ils avaient trouvé un partenaire satisfaisant. Et Stiles était plus que satisfaisant. Bien plus.

\- Alors j'attendrai, déclara Derek. Je t'attendrai.

* * *

 **Et voilààààààà ! Alors ?**

 **Vous en avez eu plein les mirettes ?**

A bientôt !

Bizz

Blitzz


	9. Chapter 9 : Chevauchée Nocturne

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et on ne m'a toujours pas proposé de racheter les droits, dommage...

 **Paring** : Sterek, encore et toujours ! (avec plein d'autres couples)

 **Rating** : M, encore et toujours !

 **Bêta** : La super **Voidonce** ! Une hola pour elle !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! Eh oui, déjà ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus !

 **Note du chapitre** : **Ceci contient un autre lemon à peine plus soft que le précédent xD** ! Sinon de la bagarre est prévue !

* * *

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEW ANONYMES :**

 **Tika973** : Ooooh ! Tu me flattes *rougis* Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !

 **juju :** Merci ! Je suis contente que ce "petit" chapitre lemoneux t'ait plu ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Lydia elle va trouver un moyen ! A bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Chevauchée Nocturne**

Quatre jours plus tard, la situation était toujours aussi étrange que le lendemain de leur « sulfureuse entrevue ». Stiles et Derek se tournaient autour comme des adolescents maladroits, ne sachant quoi se dire mais ne pouvant nier le désir qui crépitait entre eux, les électrisant à chaque fois qu'ils s'effleuraient par inadvertance ou plus volontairement. Dès que Mia avait le dos tourné, Stiles se faufilait derrière le loup et laissait ses mains baladeuses s'égarer sur son corps. À chaque fois, Derek ne manquait pas de lui répondre, et de temps à autres, c'était même lui qui initiait le contact, collant son bassin contre les fesses de Stiles lorsqu'il passait derrière lui, faisant mine de lui indiquer comment se servir de tel ou tel outil.

Lorsque leurs regards s'accrochaient, le désir les submergeait et souvent, Derek retournait au boulot en prétendant qu'il ne s'était rien passé, mais la tension dans son corps – et plus particulièrement dans son pantalon – indiquait bien le contraire et ne manquait pas de faire sourire Stiles, fier de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Mia, qui ne possédait aucun des sens aiguisés des loups-garous, ne s'était rendu compte de rien et continuait de se comporter normalement, même si depuis sa querelle avec son fiancé une certaine distance s'était installée entre les deux. Bien sûr, la jeune femme gardait la tête haute et essayait d'arranger la situation avec son promis, mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Derek n'était pas seulement distant à cause de leur dispute... Et ça, Stiles le savait particulièrement bien et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en y songeant.

Le loup-garou lui avait fait l'amour sur le canapé du salon de son père et, bien que rapide et assez peu romantique, ça avait été la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de sa vie. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dévorer son amant du regard, repensant à la façon dont son torse s'était collé à son dos, dont ses bras avaient entouré son corps et surtout, à la manière dont ses coups de reins l'avaient enfoncé dans le canapé et envoyé au septième ciel en quelques minutes.

Stiles était perdu. Il salivait rien que d'y repenser, et le fait que Derek se balade sur le chantier torse nu, la sueur léchant sa peau, n'arrangeait pas son problème. Loin de là. Leurs amis commençaient à se sentir mal à l'aise autour d'eux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, mais sentant clairement qu'il se _passait_ quelque chose. Ils finirent donc, grâce à Scott, exilés dans la salle de bain au premier étage de la maison à restaurer le carrelage. Derek et les loups avaient énormément avancé dans les travaux : les ardoises avaient été posées sur le toit et les planchers finis. Une nouvelle couche d'enduit était en train d'être appliquée sur les murs et la prochaine étape était la pose des fenêtres et la finition du carrelage dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfermés dans la petite pièce, seuls pour la première fois depuis quatre jours, Stiles sut qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps de sauter sur Derek. Sa libido faisait des bonds, le torturant plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait lorsqu'il sortait avec Malia. Ses relations sexuelles avec la coyote avaient été très bien, mais toujours plus satisfaisantes pour elle que pour lui. Elle l'avait utilisé pour son plaisir et il avait toujours réussi à y trouver son compte, mais…Depuis que Derek l'avait pris sauvagement sur le canapé, il avait pris conscience que le reste avait été bien fade en comparaison.

\- Concentre-toi, Stiles, grogna Derek qui était agenouillé au sol et s'occupait des carreaux autour de la baignoire. Je peux sentir ton excitation d'ici.

\- Oups, désolé, répondit le jeune homme en souriant, pas désolé pour un sou.

Le silence s'installa, pesant. Stiles, à quatre pattes sous le lavabo, essayait de ne pas penser au corps tentateur de Derek qui s'affairait un mètre plus loin. Son pantalon était déjà trop serré au niveau de l'entrejambe, le déconcentrant de son travail, et il se mit à respirer plus rapidement tandis que des fantasmes explosaient sous son crâne.

\- Stiles ! s'exclama Derek.

\- Désolé, désolé, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, gémit le jeune homme. J'ai toujours voulu m'envoyer en l'air dans une salle de bain.

Derek poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête, attirant l'attention de Stiles qui s'assit sur ses talons et attendit une réponse de sa part.

\- Mia…

\- Ce que Mia ignore ne peut pas lui faire de tort, rétorqua Stiles en s'approchant de lui sur les genoux.

\- Stiles…, souffla le loup-garou en balayant son visage avec un regard brillant.

\- Ne me dis pas que je te laisse indifférent.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, haleta Derek tandis que le plus jeune se coulait contre lui.

Il laissa tomber sa spatule crantée sur le sol avant de poser ses grandes mains sur les hanches fines de son amant et de l'embrasser avec avidité. Lui non plus n'avait cessé de penser à leur étreinte ces quatre derniers jours. Lorsqu'il était rentré retrouver Mia ce soir-là, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de comparer tout ce qu'elle faisait à ce qu'aurait pu faire Stiles. Quand elle avait voulu se faire pardonner leur dispute en l'embrassant, Derek avait trouvé ses baisers bien trop timides, sans goût, son étreinte trop faible, sans force. Il l'avait repoussée, disant qu'il avait encore besoin de réfléchir et était allé dormir sur le canapé. Il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis.

Stiles lui avait retourné le cerveau au point qu'il ne sache plus ce qu'il voulait. Il se surprenait à remettre ses fiançailles en doute et commencer à envisager où pourrait bien mener une aventure avec Stiles. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était justement cela : la vie aux côtés du jeune homme, devenu Ghost Rider, serait une grande aventure et jamais il ne pourrait s'ennuyer. Mais est-ce que leurs caractères seraient compatibles ? Lui était renfermé et brusque, Stiles était malin et exubérant. Il avait du mal à exprimer ses émotions, Stiles n'avait aucune honte à le faire. Enfin, le jeune homme était beaucoup plus méfiant depuis l'épisode du Nogitsune et les Médecins de l'Horreur l'avaient changé. Il était plus mature, responsable, plus courageux et protecteur, et Derek savait qu'une relation avec ce Stiles-là pourrait marcher et les emmener loin.

Alors que le loup-garou allongeait délicatement le Ghost Rider sur le sol froid de la salle de bain et le dévêtait avec précipitation, Mia quitta complètement son esprit. Après tout, concernant les femmes, il se trompait tout le temps, alors pourquoi ne pas voir ce qui se passerait avec un autre homme ? Surtout un aussi délectable que Stiles Stilinski…

Lorsqu'ils alignèrent leur corps l'un contre l'autre et que Derek le prit d'une poussée déterminée, une main sous la tête de Stiles pour qu'il ne se cogne pas et l'autre bras passé sous son bassin pour le maintenir contre lui, il ne pensa plus qu'à la manière parfaite avec laquelle ils s'accordaient. Le loup-garou étouffa les cris de plaisir de Stiles en le dévorant de baisers, leurs langues s'entremêlant délicieusement. Le jeune homme planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille avec force, s'abandonnant au plaisir.

Ils furent aussi silencieux que possible, ne souhaitant pas alerter tous ceux qui avaient une ouïe surdéveloppée au rez-de-chaussée. Et ils réussirent même à ne pas crier lorsque l'orgasme les terrassa simultanément, les laissant haletants sur le sol de la salle de bain.

\- Putain, gémit Stiles lorsque Derek se retira le plus délicatement possible de lui afin de jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle. Pourquoi il faut que ce soit aussi génial à chaque fois ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit le loup-garou avec un sourire avant de l'aider à se redresser.

Stiles papillonna des yeux et frotta sa joue contre celle, barbue, de Derek qui répondit à son geste avec enthousiasme. Jamais il n'avait atteint une telle osmose sexuelle avec quelqu'un et il ne pouvait se résigner à tirer un trait dessus. Il s'était déjà résigné à être un enfoiré et à continuer de tromper sa copine sans que cela ne fasse naître le moindre sentiment de remords en lui.

\- Il faudrait qu'on redescende, il est presque midi, murmura Derek après un énième baiser langoureux.

\- Mmm. Encore un peu, réclama Stiles les yeux fermés.

Derek ne lui résista pas. Les minutes passèrent comme des secondes et, au moment où le loup allait réitérer sa proposition de redescendre parmi les autres, le jeune homme se détacha de ses lèvres pour les laisser glisser sur sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou. Il continua sa descente brûlante, goûtant les muscles de Derek qui serrait les dents pour ne pas laisser des gémissements embarrassants quitter sa gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle lorsque Stiles s'allongea à plat ventre, le menton levé vers lui.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire coquin accompagné d'un clin d'œil avant de baisser les yeux sur ses attributs masculins et de lécher la pointe de son gland d'une langue curieuse. Un gémissement s'échappa malgré tout de la bouche de Derek qui plaça inconsciemment une main dirigeante sur la nuque de son jeune amant, l'enjoignant à poursuivre ses délicieuses attentions sur sa verge demandeuse.

C'était la première fois que Stiles faisait une fellation, aussi mit il un point d'honneur à s'appliquer, tenant le sexe dur de Derek entre ses mains tout en le léchant expérimentalement. Le goût n'était pas dérangeant, ce qui l'était plus, c'était sa propre érection prise au piège entre son ventre et le sol. Mais Stiles l'ignora et referma sa bouche autour de Derek, l'engloutissant centimètre par centimètre, aimant la pression que son amant exerçait sur sa nuque, l'obligeant à en prendre plus. Ok, Stiles appréciait vraiment de se faire dominer, ce n'était pas nouveau.

Le loup-garou, les yeux à demi-fermés par la concupiscence, observait le jeune homme le sucer avec enthousiasme, ne pouvant empêcher son bassin de rester immobile. Stiles semblait s'en accommoder, aussi Derek ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à littéralement se mettre à baiser sa bouche en faisant toutefois attention de ne pas être trop brutal.

Il allait prévenir Stiles de son orgasme imminent lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte. Derek s'immobilisa, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, mais le jeune homme, nullement importuné par l'interruption (ou n'ayant rien entendu), continua de le sucer avec vigueur, accélérant même le mouvement.

\- Derek ? Stiles ? fit la voix de Scott derrière le battant.

La porte n'était pas fermée à clé, mais l'alpha n'entra pas, ce qui indiqua à Derek qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas été aussi discrets que cela.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda encore Scott qui n'avait pas obtenu de réponse.

Ce fut ce moment précis que Stiles choisit pour aspirer fort autour de l'érection du loup, provoquant instantanément son orgasme. Derek poussa un long grognement, se déversant dans la bouche accueillante du jeune homme qui avala autant de liquide qu'il le put avant de se retirer, du sperme lui coulant sur le menton.

\- Tout va bien, Scott, répondit Stiles en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main alors que Derek avait posé son front sur son épaule, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Je te rejoins dans une minute !

\- Ok…

Ils écoutèrent les pas de l'alpha s'éloigner et Stiles poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se faire prendre, entièrement nu et du sperme partout sur le torse et le visage, et encore moins par son meilleur ami qui ne manquerait pas d'être traumatisé à vie par cette vision.

\- C'était moins une, soupira Derek. Merci.

\- Mais de rien, mon gros loup, répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire sur le visage. C'était un plaisir.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de…d'avaler, déclara le plus vieux avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

Stiles l'embrassa légèrement avant de s'écarter et de se remettre debout.

\- J'en avais envie, dit-il en faisant couler de l'eau pour se débarbouiller.

Derek l'imita sommairement avant de se rhabiller, observant les fesses ravissantes de son amant exposées sous ses yeux sans gêne. Stiles avait vraiment un corps affriolant…

\- On ferait bien d'y aller, déclara celui-ci après avoir remis ses vêtements.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et sortit de la salle de bain après son jeune amant, en profitant pour le reluquer pour les quelques secondes qu'ils avaient encore seuls. Parce qu'il devrait bientôt affronter Mia et faire comme si tout allait bien entre eux. Mais la vérité, c'était que même si Stiles se trompait et qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Et il n'en avait plus envie de toute façon.

\- Stiles, je peux te parler, fit Scott une fois qu'ils furent en bas de l'escalier.

Le fils du shérif hocha la tête et suivit son ami à l'écart des autres qui avaient eux aussi arrêté de travailler pour prendre l'apéro sur la table basse du salon à moitié refait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Derek ? attaqua-t-il aussitôt qu'ils furent hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes.

Stiles haussa les sourcils et regarda son ami s'agiter.

\- Tu es conscient qu'il est fiancé ?

\- Oui. Et il en est conscient aussi, rétorqua le jeune homme en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, dans une attitude défensive.

Scott secoua la tête avant de le fixer, essayant de l'impressionner. Mais il aurait dû savoir que Stiles n'avait jamais été impressionné, ni par lui ni par sa condition de loup-garou, et jamais parce qu'il était soi-disant physiquement plus fort. Ce qui n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Il ne la quittera pas pour toi.

\- Merci, Scott, c'est vraiment réconfortant, railla Stiles.

\- Je ne fais que te dire la vérité, puisque tu sembles être complètement aveuglé par tes sentiments, rétorqua l'alpha en imitant la posture de son ami.

\- Déjà, je ne suis pas aveuglé par mes sentiments, merci bien. Ensuite, tu penses vraiment que je suis si médiocre que Derek ne voudra jamais être avec moi ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Stiles, tu le sais…

Scott semblait maintenant embarrassé par ses propres paroles. La conversation ne tournait pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Il désirait simplement mettre Stiles en garde, Derek n'était pas quelqu'un de stable et il ne voulait pas voir son meilleur ami souffrir. Encore.

\- De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas. Je couche avec qui bon me semble, déclara Stiles en décroisant les bras.

Scott sursauta et le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Bien sûr, il avait deviné que Derek et lui était…intimement engagés lorsqu'il était monté les voir, mais en avoir la confirmation était une autre chose.

\- Stiles…

\- Lâche-moi, Scott. Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, fit hargneusement Stiles en faisant mine de partir, mais le loup le rattrapa par le bras et le força à le regarder.

\- J'espère seulement que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Stiles haussa les épaules. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il faisait ! La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

\- Si tu as fini, je propose qu'on se joigne aux autres pour manger, déclara le jeune homme en se dégageant sèchement.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il retourna dans le salon seulement pour s'arrêter brusquement lorsqu'il vit que Mia était perchée sur les genoux de Derek et le nourrissait à la main. Beurk. Écœurant. Il alla s'asseoir sur le sofa entre Lydia et Hayden sans quitter le couple des yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas analyser ce qu'il ressentait. La banshee posa sa main sur son genou, attirant son attention.

\- Ça ne lui fait pas plaisir, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde-le.

Et Stiles le regarda. Derek se laissait faire, mais les mains qu'il avait posées sur les hanches de sa fiancée la retenaient visiblement de se coller plus contre lui, et il accepta la nourriture en faisant attention de ne pas toucher ses doigts. Son sourire était forcé, son corps tendu. Visiblement, il n'était pas à l'aise et cela fit grand plaisir au jeune homme.

\- J'ai réglé le problème, continua Lydia. Elle ne devrait plus être un souci dans quelque temps.

Le soulagement envahit Stiles qui retint un sourire. Bientôt, il serait débarrassé de la gêne que représentait Mia et Derek pourrait être tout à lui. Enfin, s'il ne se ravisait pas et fuyait en courant…Les réactions du loup étaient complexes à décrypter.

\- Il faudrait aller acheter une ponceuse, déclara soudainement Jordan qui s'était libéré pour le week-end. L'autre est tombée en panne.

\- Je t'accompagnerai, déclara aussitôt Stiles.

L'adjoint hocha la tête et lui sourit brièvement, comprenant que le jeune homme avait envie de s'éloigner du couple. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui de voir celui avec qui il venait tout juste de s'ébattre jouer le fiancé parfait avec une tueuse. Mais Stiles le supporta jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé de manger et qu'il accompagne Jordan dans l'après-midi faire du shopping dans le magasin de bricolage le plus proche.

Il était dix-huit heures lorsque Scott sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son meilleur ami n'était toujours pas revenu, mais il avait été prévenu par un sms que Jordan et lui prenaient leur temps pour acheter des fournitures. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui flottait dans l'air et qui le mettait sur ses gardes, hérissant les poils de ses bras. Scott eut la confirmation qu'il y avait réellement un problème lorsqu'il entendit le moteur de deux voitures se dirigeant vers la maison.

Derek, les ayant lui aussi entendus, sortit avec l'alpha, le reste de la meute et Mia sur leurs talons. Ils observèrent deux magnifiques Maserati, une noire et une grise métallisée, faire leur apparition et s'arrêter sur le terrain de Derek.

\- Tu attendais de la visite ? demanda sa fiancée en s'accrochant à son bras.

\- Non.

La panique commença à monter chez la jeune femme qui observait les voitures avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle avait peur de les reconnaître. Oui, elle avait même très peur. Derrière elle, Lydia, plus calme, avait un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, ils en avaient mis du temps pour venir ! Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Stiles n'était pas là, elle fronça les sourcils. Son plan pourrait tourner mal sans Jordan et lui, très mal même.

Trois hommes sortirent de la voiture noire et deux de la voiture grise, une aura de danger flottant au-dessus d'eux. Les loups-garous se mirent aussitôt sur leurs gardes, les reconnaissant comme ce qu'ils étaient : des congénères qui venaient tout juste de pénétrer sur le territoire de leur alpha sans autorisation.

Les cinq hommes se ressemblaient tellement qu'ils pourraient être frères : grands, bruns, basanés, leurs carrures et leurs traits étaient semblables, approuvant cette théorie. Cependant, un se détachait du lot et c'était celui-là que Scott ne lâchait pas du regard. Un alpha. Un alpha puissant et inquiétant, peut-être le plus fort qu'il avait rencontré depuis Deucalion. Scott se sentit soudainement très reconnaissant d'avoir sa meute avec lui.

\- Bonjour, commença-t-il poliment. Est-ce qu'on peut vous aider ?

\- Oui, répondit l'alpha avec un sourire en s'avançant vers lui, n'ayant pas l'air trop menaçant pour l'instant. Je m'appelle Manuel Flores et voici mes bêtas : David, Ignacio, Marcos et Augustó.

Les susnommés les saluèrent d'un hochement de tête, mais aucun son ne sortit de leurs bouches closes.

\- Je suis à la recherche de Lucia Swanson.

Mia retint un hoquet et se dissimula derrière Derek qui n'y fit pas attention, son regard braqué sur les nouveaux arrivants. Les jeunes s'étaient dispersés autour de Scott, protégeant ses côtés et ses arrières, se préparant à une éventuelle attaque de ces loups inconnus.

\- On ne connaît aucune Lucia Swanson, grogna Derek en attirant leur attention sur lui.

\- Pourtant, je la vois qui se cache derrière toi, répondit le dénommé Manuel en se penchant légèrement vers la droite et en pointant la pauvre Mia toute tremblante derrière son fiancé.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea du regard en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je…Je ne les connais pas, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Ils doivent confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je suis désolé, mais vous faites erreur, elle s'appelle Mia, déclara Scott avec un sourire d'excuse, essayant par tous les moyens de désamorcer la situation qui commençait déjà à lui échapper.

\- Mia, vraiment ? répéta l'alpha avec un sourire moqueur. Eh bien, tu n'as pas perdu de temps Lucia : tu as déjà changé de prénom et tu t'apprêtes à changer de nom en épousant ce loup.

Il prononça cette dernière phrase en plantant ses yeux dans ceux, terrifiés, de son ancienne collaboratrice. Derek gronda pour détourner son attention. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont cet homme regardait sa fiancée, et il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il se dégageait de lui et de ses compagnons.

\- Qui…Qui est Lucia ? demanda Liam en osant intervenir.

Lui aussi se trouvait devant sa dulcinée, la protégeant de ce qui pourrait se passer. Il était un loup depuis plus longtemps qu'elle et était mieux entraîné, plus vigilant aussi. Il savait qu'une situation dans ce genre pouvait très vite déraper et tourner à l'eau de boudin.

\- Lucia est ma future femme, déclara le dénommé Ignacio.

\- Et c'est ma passeuse, finit Manuel.

\- Future femme ? s'étrangla le fiancé de Mia.

\- Passeuse ? répéta Cody.

Quelque chose secoua l'échine de Derek lorsqu'il comprit que l'odeur dérangeante qu'il sentait depuis quelque temps était celle d'un mélange d'aconit mêlé à de la cocaïne. Des dealers. Ces loups vendaient de la drogue à des humains et d'autres créatures. Il se mit aussitôt à gronder sur ces intrus, souhaitant les dégager de son territoire le plus rapidement possible. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de nouveaux criminels à Beacon Hills, le shérif méritait de se reposer un peu.

\- Lucia s'est enfuie il y a un an après nous avoir volé un million de dollars, cracha Marcos.

\- Et tué deux de nos frères, continua Augustó.

\- Je suis navré, fit Scott, crispé. Mais Mia n'a rien à voir avec ça.

Lydia grimaça, croisant les doigts pour que Jordan et Stiles rappliquent rapidement. Elle réussit à envoyer discrètement un message à l'adjoint avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche, étudiant l'attitude des loups. Dommage que Chris n'était pas là, il se serait bien amusé lui aussi.

\- Quelqu'un nous a pourtant appelés il y a quelques jours et nous a certifié du contraire, rétorqua Manuel. Et je dois d'ailleurs l'en remercier, car cette femme est effectivement notre Lucia bien-aimée.

\- Qui vous a appelés ? grogna Derek en maintenant d'un bras sa fiancée dans son dos.

\- C'est moi, déclara la banshee en s'avançant, récoltant les sifflements admiratifs des bêtas de la meute d'en face.

Elle secoua sa crinière, l'air nullement dérangé par cette réaction qu'elle trouvait tout à fait normale. Après tout, elle était réellement très belle, une caractéristique de toutes les banshees, à ce qu'elle avait lu.

\- Je t'en remercie, ma belle, déclara le chef de la bande.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez simplement attendre quelques minutes avant de vous battre ? demanda-t-elle en vérifiant son téléphone.

Elle avait reçu un message de Jordan qui disait qu'ils seraient là dans peu de temps. Le soleil tombait derrière l'horizon, et le timing du Ghost Rider serait juste parfait.

\- Lydia, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Mason.

\- Parce que Stiles et moi avons découvert que Mia n'est pas ce qu'elle prétendait. C'est un assassin, une trafiquante, et sûrement elle-même une ex-droguée.

\- En effet, rit doucement Manuel Flores en la dévorant du regard. Elle s'est très bien cachée pendant un an, la petite maline, mais maintenant, son sort nous appartient !

Derek, sonné, se retourna pour contempler sa fiancée qui avait reculé de quelques pas, l'air complètement effrayé. Ses mains tremblaient et son regard, un peu fou, évitait celui de son promis.

\- Est-ce que…Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas. La peine le submergea, vite suivie par une colère sans nom. Comment avait-il pu se faire encore avoir par une femme ?! Une femme qui le mettait une fois de plus en danger, sa meute et lui !

\- Alors Stiles avait raison…, murmura-t-il avec fureur.

\- Stiles ? fit Mia d'une voix suraiguë.

\- Il sait depuis le début que tu n'es pas claire, déclara Lydia en la fixant avec intensité. Et comme il ne se trompe que très rarement, il a fait quelques recherches sur toi avant de trouver ta véritable identité.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? demanda Scott d'une voix faible.

\- Parce qu'il voulait que Derek s'en rende compte par lui-même, répondit la jeune fille. Mais tout le monde sait qu'il est un peu lent, alors j'ai pris les devants.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Mia n'osait pas bouger, étudiant la réaction de son fiancé avec appréhension.

\- Je t'aime, Derek, je t'aime vraiment. Je t'en supplie, crois-moi.

\- Je…

\- Je t'aime, Derek. Ne les laisse pas me faire de mal !

Et il savait que c'était la vérité. Le cœur de Mia ne mentait pas, il n'avait décelé aucun changement dans son rythme cardiaque. Ses yeux le suppliaient de la croire.

\- Je n'ai tué que pour pouvoir me protéger et m'enfuir ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu devrais comprendre ça, Derek !

Ce dernier hocha la tête, partagé. Il avait quasiment tout confié à Mia : ses malheurs en amour, ses drames familiaux, tout. La seule chose qu'il avait omise était sa condition de loup-garou.

\- Je comprends, Mia. Si tu n'as pas eu le choix…

\- Je n'en ai pas eu ! Ils allaient me tuer, ce sont des monstres ! Ils…ils vendent des choses pour…pour des démons ! Et j'ai vu leurs dents ! Et leurs griffes !

\- La pauvre a appris d'une manière un peu rude pour les loups-garous, déclara Ignacio d'une voix étonnamment douce.

\- Elle est au courant pour les loups ? fit Liam d'une voix surprise.

\- Et vous ? Vous êtes au courant ?! s'écria Mia en faisant un nouveau pas en arrière alors que Derek tendait la main vers elle .

\- Mia, déclara celui-ci d'une voix apaisante. Mia, je vais te protéger, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- La protéger ? répéta Lydia. C'est une tueuse ! Et une trafiquante de drogues !

Le loup-garou poussa un nouveau grondement en tournant la tête vers la banshee et, sous le coup de la colère, ses griffes et ses crocs s'allongèrent tandis que son visage changea, adoptant sa forme de bêta. Ce fut le hoquet de Mia qui ramena son attention sur elle. Son expression effrayée avait laissé la place à un dégoût profond.

\- Toi aussi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Un monstre ! Tu es un monstre comme eux !

\- Et comme nous aussi, rétorqua Liam en se transformant à son tour.

La fiancée de Derek cria et sortit subitement une arme à feu qu'elle avait planquée dans un holster accroché à sa cuisse, sous sa robe blanche de petite dame pure.

\- N'approchez-pas ! Elle est chargée à l'aconit ! hurla-t-elle, les yeux allumés par la folie.

\- Mia, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tenta Derek en essayant de la raisonner.

\- N'approche pas, sale monstre !

\- Mia…Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…Nous…nous ne sommes pas dangereux. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

\- Je te faisais confiance ! Je t'aimais ! Et toi…toi tu es…tu es un loup-garou ! hurla-t-elle encore en pointant son arme sur lui, visant son cœur.

Si elle atteignait sa cible, Derek mourrait, il en avait conscience. Aussi s'arrêta-t-il à quelques pas de cette femme qu'il croyait si bien connaître. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cru Stiles ? Il savait pourtant que le jeune homme cernait bien les gens, et il lui avait dit que ses impressions en tant que Ghost Rider étaient toujours les bonnes. Mais une fois de plus, il avait été aveuglé, voulant tellement croire à un avenir rose avec une femme stable qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir la vérité en face. Et pourtant, tous les signes de folie étaient là. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas deviner que sa fiancée se baladait avec une arme sous sa jupe ?

Le soleil plongea derrière l'horizon, apportant une tout autre atmosphère à la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. La température grimpa brutalement en flèche et, alors que Mia avait le doigt sur la gâchette, un rugissement se fit entendre, suivi par un océan de flammes qui jaillit d'entre les arbres.

Lydia poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Elle avait presque pensé qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps ! Mais heureusement, son futur fiancé – elle l'espérait de tout son cœur – bondit de l'obscurité, en flammes, et totalement transformé en Chien des Enfers, les yeux noirs, les crocs et les griffes saillants. Sur son dos se tenait Stiles dont le regard était tout aussi sombre que celui de sa bête, et, enroulé autour de son bras, se trouvait une lanière de feu.

En un éclair, le fouet se déroula et se referma autour de la gorge de Mia qui tomba au sol en hurlant tout en essayant de se dégager de ce piège. Malheureusement, plus elle se débattait et plus la lanière se resserrait autour de sa gorge. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait s'en sortir seule, elle commença à appeler Derek, à lui hurler de venir l'aider. Quand la malheureuse prit conscience que son fiancé était figé par la stupeur, elle se mit à balbutier une litanie de « je t'aime » pleurnichards qui n'avaient pas l'air sincères du tout. Ce fut à cet instant que Derek sembla reprendre vie et se précipita sur elle en criant à Stiles d'arrêter. Il tomba à genoux devant sa petite-amie agonisante et voulut desserrer la lanière autour de son cou en l'attrapant à pleines mains. Erreur. Le fouet le brûla comme s'il avait été plongé dans la lave et il poussa un cri de douleur en le lâchant. Néanmoins, têtu comme il l'était, Derek n'abandonna pas et Stiles comprit qu'il allait de nouveau essayer de porter secours à sa fiancée quand il le vit se remettre sur ses pieds. Sans attendre plus longtemps et ayant décidé que le spectacle n'avait déjà que trop duré, il resserra l'emprise de sa lanière de feu autour du cou de cygne de cette menteuse psychopathe. Le visage de celle-ci prit une étrange teinte grisâtre et commença aussitôt à se carboniser sous les yeux ébahis de son fiancé.

Lorsque la femme fut réduite à un tas de cendres, le Chien des Enfers se focalisa sur la meute ennemie qui avait profité de cette distraction pour attaquer. Malheureusement pour eux, le feu du Diable se déchaîna et son fouet claqua, impitoyable, illuminant l'obscurité de toute sa beauté meurtrière. La dernière vision qu'ils emportèrent en enfer fut celle du visage du Ghost Rider, entouré d'un halo de flammes, riant et distribuant la mort sans que son bras ne tremble tandis que sa bête se délectait de leurs cendres malfaisantes.

* * *

 **Alors ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! J'espère que la mort de Mia aura assouvi toutes vos envies de meurtres !**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour the last one !**

A bientôt !

Bizz

Blitzz


	10. Chapter 10 : Nouvelles Flammes

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et on ne m'a toujours pas proposé de racheter les droits, dommage...

 **Paring** : Sterek, encore et toujours ! (avec plein d'autres couples)

 **Rating** : M, encore et toujours !

 **Bêta** : La super **Voidonce** ! Une hola pour elle !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Et ceci est le dernier chapitre mes amis ! Je croise les doigts pour que vous ne soyez pas déçus ! **Beaucoup d'entre vous ce sont interrogés sur le comportement de Derek qui agit plutôt obstinément. Pour moi, Derek est un éternel insatisfait qui a du mal à trouver ses repères et encore plus à faire confiance. Alors avec Mia, il pense avoir trouvé la bonne et, même si son coeur sait qu'il a encore fait une erreur, son esprit ne veut pas reconnaître qu'il s'est une fois de plus trompé ! Alors c'est vrai qu'il peut semblé un peu borné et stupide, mais moi je comprends qu'il ait du mal à abandonner Mia, il s'accroche simplement à une vision parfaite et idyllique de l'amour, même s'il sait que cette vision est fausse...**

 **Note du chapitre** : Eh bien, comme c'est le dernier, je vous laisse le découvrir lentement ;) **  
**

* * *

 **REPONSES AU REVIEWS ANONYMES**

 **juju** : eh oui ! enfin débarrassés de Mia ! Derek est effectivement un éternel insatisfait, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se finir !

 **Tika973** : Coucou adorable lecteur ! Comme à chaque fois, ta review m'a fait grand plaisir ;) J'espère aussi écrire des best sellers un jour ! (avec un peu de chance, le premier est en cours d'écriture^^) Oui, Mia est ENFIN morte ! C'était ce que tout le monde attendait non ? :) Bref, j'espère que cette suite et fin te plaira ! A bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Nouvelles Flammes**

Lorsque la frénésie meurtrière de Stiles retomba, il reprit petit à petit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, laissant une vague de froid derrière lui. Jordan se remit soudainement debout, le faisant tomber dans l'herbe. Son cri de surprise perça le silence avec force, réanimant les autres qui étaient pétrifiés sur place. Lydia fut la première à se remettre en mouvement, courant dans les bras de son chevalier servant.

\- Jordan ! Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle tout en l'inspectant.

Ses mains s'attardèrent sur son torse couvert de suif bien plus que nécessaire, mais Jordan ne l'en empêcha pas, lui souriant tendrement avant de hocher la tête puis de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Par terre, Stiles balaya la scène du regard. Il vit les quelques tas de cendres qu'il avait laissés sur son passage, dernières traces du carnage dont il avait été l'auteur. C'était lui qui avait fait ça. Il avait tué six personnes d'un coup, sans même hésiter une seconde. On pouvait lui pardonner son état de choc.

\- Stiles, fit la banshee en s'agenouillant devant lui une fois qu'elle eut lâché Jordan, le laissant un peu respirer et reprendre ses esprits. Stiles, c'était la seule chose à faire, tu…

Le jeune homme la regarda sans comprendre avec des yeux perdus. Son amie posa tendrement une main sur son épaule, mais ce fut à peine s'il la sentit. Cependant, cela lui permit de remarquer qu'il tremblait comme une feuille à cause de l'adrénaline qui battait encore dans ses veines.

\- Tu…tu savais qu'ils seraient là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée. C'était ça ton plan ? Les faire venir ici ?

Lydia hocha la tête et le jeune homme soupira avant de se frotter les yeux, vidé de toute son énergie après ce déferlement de puissance. Il aurait aimé éviter d'allumer un brasier devant la maison des Hale, c'était vraiment trop dramatique. Stiles essaya de se reprendre et, avec l'aide de son amie et de Jordan, se remit sur ses pieds. Il baissa les yeux sur l'état lamentable de ses vêtements avant de lever la tête vers ses amis. Tous le regardaient avec des expressions effarées, impressionnées et un peu effrayées aussi. Seul Derek ne le regardait pas. Agenouillé sur le sol, il leur tournait le dos.

Stiles serra les dents pour éviter de se mettre à pleurer. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que la vérité avait été dite avant qu'il ne fasse un sort à sa fiancée, la réduisant au tas de cendres devant lequel Derek semblait se recueillir. Mais alors que le loup-garou semblait déterminer à leur tourner le dos, la tristesse et la peur envahirent le Ghost Rider qui sentait la crise de panique monter inexorablement.

\- Je…je…il faut que je parte, déclara-t-il.

Et avant que ses amis ne puissent le retenir, il prit ses jambes à son cou, oubliant sa Jeep pour s'enfuir en courant. Quelle ironie ! Lui qui avait craint que Derek ne parte, le voilà maintenant en train de détaler le plus loin possible comme un lapin apeuré ! Mais il devait partir. Stiles ne pouvait pas supporter les regards désarçonnés de ses amis et encore moins celui de Derek. Il devait partir, à tout prix, cela en allait de sa santé et de celle des autres.

Stiles débarqua chez lui comme un boulet de canon et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre sans même faire attention à son père qui lui parlait. Une fois dans la pièce, il attrapa son sac de sport et commença à vider son armoire, bien déterminé à foutre le camp une bonne fois pour toutes. Avait-il vraiment cru que les choses allaient s'arranger une fois Mia hors du décor ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Comment avait-il pu penser que cela arrangerait la situation et que Derek lui tomberait dans les bras ? Quel con !

\- Stiles ! s'écria son père en entrant dans sa chambre dont il avait laissé la porte grande ouverte. Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Mais son fils secoua la tête, ne pouvant pas lui répondre. S'il le faisait, il sentait qu'il allait éclater en sanglots et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il devait se retenir, si les émotions le submergeaient il était fichu. Il avait tué six personnes ce soir…

\- Stiles ! Écoute-moi ! s'exclama le shérif en attrapant les épaules de son fils et en le tournant brusquement face à lui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il encore, son ton s'adoucissant en voyant l'état dans lequel il était.

\- Je…Je dois partir, papa. Laisse-moi…

\- Non, pas dans cet état. Tu n'iras nulle part comme ça !

Stiles essaya de se dégager, mais son père resserra sa prise autour de ses épaules, refusant de le laisser s'échapper.

\- Explique-moi ce qui t'a mis dans cet état…

\- J'ai tué six personnes ! cria Stiles. Voilà ce qui m'a mis dans cet état ! J'ai…j'ai tué la fiancée de Derek !

Le shérif se figea, contemplant la panique qui se lisait sur les traits tordus de son fils. Il savait que depuis qu'il était devenu un Ghost Rider, les choses seraient encore moins simples qu'avant, mais il avait été prêt à les accepter. Et il l'était toujours. Jamais plus il ne ferait défaut à son fils, il l'avait déjà bien trop déçu par le passé.

\- Est-ce qu'elles le méritaient ? Stiles, dis-moi si elles le méritaient.

\- Oui ! Elles le méritaient toutes ! Elles le méritaient ! Mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas ton…ton rôle maintenant ? Punir ceux qui s'éloignent trop du droit chemin ? Ce qui ressemble de très près à mon boulot.

\- Tu ne tues personne ! s'exclama Stiles en réussissant à se dégager assez pour se remettre à emballer ses affaires.

\- Ça m'arrive, le détrompa son père.

\- Alors tu ne les brûles pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste d'elles que des cendres !

John soupira. Son fils était parti trop loin pour qu'il essaye de le calmer par des méthodes normales, alors il menotta rapidement une de ses mains à son lit, l'empêchant de s'agiter.

\- Papa !

\- Je ne les enlèverai pas avant que tu ne sois calmé, fiston ! Je comprends que tu as vécu des choses affreuses, mais il faut absolument que tu te reprennes sinon tu vas me faire avoir une crise cardiaque !

Stiles souffla bruyamment, mais arrêta de se tortiller dans tous les sens, regardant son père avec des yeux trahis.

\- Je suis désolé, mais tu ne partiras pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas donné mon accord, ajouta le shérif. Je te laisse te calmer seul. Et ne me fais pas le coup de partir en douce, je sais que les menottes ne te retiendront pas longtemps, mais je te fais confiance !

Le père de Stiles passa une main chaleureuse dans ses cheveux avant de sortir de la chambre avec un dernier regard inquiet. Son fils regarda un instant ses entraves avant de soupirer bruyamment, s'asseyant sur son lit, résigné. La porte de sa chambre se referma.

Les jours suivants, Stiles resta enfermé dans sa chambre à repenser à toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vu dans le crâne de ceux qu'ils avaient tué, revivant de nombreux meurtres et de nombreuses tortures sans fin. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir, les cauchemars étaient trop vifs pour qu'il les laisse le submerger. Toutes ces images lui disaient que ce qu'il avait fait était juste, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Cela avait été trop violent pour lui, un changement trop radical pour qu'il puisse l'accepter sans se torturer l'esprit.

Ses amis avaient essayé de le voir, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre qui était devenue son unique sanctuaire. La première nuit, son père avait fini par retourner le voir et lui enlever les menottes. Il avait essayé de lui parler, mais Stiles était resté muet, muré dans le silence, les yeux baissés. Le shérif avait fini par abandonner, mais revenait le voir de temps en temps, réellement inquiet.

Stiles savait que c'était son père qui avait autorisé ses amis à entrer dans la maison, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à les voir, à leur parler. Il s'était contenté de s'asseoir par terre, collé contre le battant à écouter Scott se répandre en excuses et lui dire que ça ne changeait rien pour la meute. Il écouta Jordan lui dire qu'il n'était pas le seul fautif, qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler et, en gros, qu'il était un bon maître.

Mais ce n'était rien de tout ça que Stiles voulait entendre. Ces derniers jours, il avait prié pour que Derek vienne le voir et lui dise qu'il lui pardonnait et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Que tout allait bien et qu'ils pouvaient désormais être ensemble. Mais Derek ne vint pas. Il n'eut de ces nouvelles qu'une semaine plus tard, lorsque ce fut au tour de Lydia de venir pour essayer de le faire sortir de son sanctuaire.

\- Il est comme toi, déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle s'était elle aussi assise de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ne veut parler à personne.

Stiles renifla, mais un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Derek restait fidèle à lui même dans son deuil. Ce loup aigri était celui qu'il voulait dans sa vie, il en était certain maintenant. Mais maintenant qu'il leur avait dévoilé à tous son vrai visage, c'était certainement trop tard.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis, Stiles, mais ce n'est pas vrai, déclara la banshee. Je sais qu'il viendra.

Mais il ne vint pas. Ni ce jour-là ni les suivants. Finalement, le premier matin de la deuxième semaine de sa réclusion, Stiles décida qu'il était temps. Il sortit de sa chambre, son bagage à la main et descendit dans le salon où il savait qu'il trouverait son père. Lorsque celui-ci le vit, il bondit du fauteuil où il était assis pour travailler et le rejoignit à grandes enjambées, le serrant désespérément dans ses bras.

\- Papa…je suis désolé…

\- Non, non…tu n'as pas à être désolé, c'est aussi de ma faute, je n'ai pas su assez bien te protéger. On aurait dû partir dès le commencement de toute cette histoire.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, fit Stiles en souriant pauvrement. Je ne t'aurais pas laissé m'emmener loin de Scott.

Le shérif hocha la tête et le relâcha, étudiant soigneusement le visage de son fils. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi ces derniers jours, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir reposé et frais comme un gardon.

\- Je dois partir, souffla Stiles en évitant son regard.

\- Pour combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas…Le temps de me reprendre et de m'éclaircir les idées.

Le shérif soupira, mais hocha la tête. Au moins, Stiles avait muri cette décision et, même s'il pensait que ce n'était toujours pas la chose raisonnable à faire, il ne pouvait pas non plus l'en empêcher.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où tu vas aller ?

\- À Sacramento. J'ai envoyé un mail à Danny pour lui demander de m'héberger là-bas et il a accepté.

\- D'accord. Mais seulement si tu me promets de m'appeler tous les jours, déclara le shérif.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, mais acquiesça. Il savait que son père avait besoin de ça pour être apaisé.

\- Je t'emmène à la gare.

Le shérif prit ses clés et, comme au bon vieux temps, conduisit Stiles à la gare dans sa voiture de patrouille. Le jeune homme garda le silence, le front pressé contre la vitre, il regardait les rues de Beacon Hills et ses passants s'agiter, ayant l'impression de faire ses adieux. Il avait si honte de ce qu'il avait fait qu'il ne pensait pas revenir un jour, mais il ne pouvait dire ça à son père au risque de l'inquiéter et de se retrouver de nouveau menotté quelque part.

\- Tu as appelé tes amis ? demanda John alors qu'il se garait sur le parking.

\- Non. Tu sais que je n'aime pas les au revoir.

Il évita sciemment le mot « adieux », cela sonnerait trop définitif. Et c'était vrai, il n'aimait pas les au revoir, mais il souhaitait avant tout éviter le regard de ses amis. Il n'avait pas envie de voir la peur et le dégoût sur leurs visages, malgré ce que lui avait dit Scott et Jordan.

\- Nous y voilà, déclara le shérif tandis qu'il achetait un billet pour son fils. Le prochain train est dans une heure.

\- On peut attendre là ?

\- Comme tu veux, fils, répondit-il avec un air triste.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc, situé sur le quai du prochain train qui emporterait Stiles à des kilomètres de Beacon Hills et de sa malédiction. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait ça plus tôt ? Cela semblait maintenant la chose la plus logique à faire…mais c'était seulement parce qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose pour le retenir dans cette ville. Bien sûr, son père lui manquerait, Lydia lui manquerait, bon sang, Jordan lui manquerait ! Mais son amitié avec Scott ne s'était pas améliorée au point qu'il veuille rester pour lui, et Derek…Derek le haïssait tellement qu'il n'était même pas venu le voir ! Non, décidément, rien ne le retenait plus à Beacon Hills.

\- Shérif ! Stiles !

Les deux interpellés tournèrent la tête vers l'adjoint qui venait d'apparaître sur le quai, un bagage à la main et les cherchant visiblement. Il courut vers eux avant de s'arrêter, le visage un peu rouge d'avoir apparemment galopé jusque là.

\- Jordan ? fit le jeune homme d'une voix surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Papa, c'est toi qui l'a appelé ?

Son père lui adressa un regard d'excuse, mais son sourire satisfait le contredit. Stiles poussa un grognement ennuyé avant de reporter son attention sur l'adjoint qui s'exclama :

\- Je…tu ne peux pas partir !

\- Regarde-moi bien, répondit Stiles sarcastiquement en évitant son regard.

\- Alors tu ne peux pas partir sans moi, déclara Jordan d'un ton ferme.

Stiles haussa un sourcil interrogateur tandis que ses yeux dérivaient sur le sac qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Il était sérieux ? Il voulait vraiment l'accompagner ?

\- Tu ne peux pas venir ! s'exclama Stiles.

\- Jordan, tu ne penses pas que tu aurais pu m'en parler avant ? demanda son père. J'ai toujours besoin d'un adjoint.

\- Désolé, shérif, mais je ne peux pas laisser Stiles partir sans moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas venir, déclara le jeune homme d'un ton sans appel.

\- Regarde-moi, rétorqua Jordan en lui balançant ses propres paroles. On est un tout, Stiles, continua-t-il d'un ton plus doux. Toi et moi, on fonctionne ensemble. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une séparation soit très judicieuse.

L'argument était convaincant, pour le plus grand dam de Stiles qui sentait déjà les choses se compliquer drastiquement. Il avait simplement voulu fuir en paix, merde ! Qu'on le laisse s'enfuir comme un lâche !

\- Et Lydia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de Lydia ? demanda-t-il d'un ton triomphant.

Il savait que Jordan ne pourrait pas abandonner la banshee, pas quand leur relation était aussi fraîche et bien partie pour durer toute une vie. Et Stiles n'était pas assez cruel pour l'enlever à sa meilleure amie qui était profondément éprise de ce grand policier.

\- Je…c'est moins important, hésita Jordan qui n'avait visiblement pas à songer au fait que pour suivre Stiles, il devrait aussi abandonner sa chère et tendre.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries, gronda le jeune homme. Lydia est très importante, ok ?

Jordan hocha la tête, incapable de le contredire.

\- Elle est très importante, approuva-t-il. Mais je pense que le devoir que l'on doit accomplir ensemble est plus grand que tout ce que je pourrais construire ici.

\- Tu te trompes !

L'adjoint secoua la tête et carra les épaules, sûr de lui. Bien sûr, laisser la banshee derrière lui alors qu'il l'aimait tellement serait douloureux, et d'ailleurs, il ressentait déjà un manque au fond de lui, mais il était certain qu'il ne devait pas quitter les côtés de Stiles. Ce serait une catastrophe si le Ghost Rider se retrouvait seul sans son Chien des Enfers pour veiller sur lui, et vice versa.

\- Je t'accompagne, c'est déjà décidé, déclara-t-il en soulignant ses paroles d'un mouvement de la tête déterminé.

Mais au moment où il allait s'asseoir à côté de Stiles, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et ils tournèrent la tête vers la source du son. Le cœur du jeune homme loupa un battement avant de reprendre sa course, frénétique. Derek était là. Il était venu. Enfin. Néanmoins, l'air furieux sur son visage refroidit nettement l'enthousiasme naissant de Stiles qui s'accota contre le dossier du banc.

Jordan écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Lydia talonner le loup-garou, et Stiles gémit en voyant le reste de la meute les suivre. Oh, merde, c'était maintenant que les choses se gâtaient vraiment.

\- Je…Je vais vous laisser discuter, déclara Jordan qui se leva du banc avant de rejoindre Lydia et la meute qui s'étaient arrêtés à une vingtaine de mètres.

\- Moi aussi, fit le shérif en se levant après avoir embrassé son fils sur le front.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux partis, Derek se remit à s'avancer avant de finalement se planter devant son amant qui leva la tête, résigné.

\- Je suis désolé, Stiles, souffla le loup-garou. C'est de ma faute, si je n'étais pas revenu…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ne cesse de répéter ça ? C'est uniquement la mienne ! s'écria le jeune homme en se mettant debout d'un bond.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'as pas choisi de devenir ce que tu es devenu.

Stiles secoua la tête avant de poser ses mains sur le torse de Derek et de le repousser violemment.

\- Si tu es venu pour me dire ça, ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis ! Je compte bien partir et probablement ne jamais revenir !

Un éclair de douleur passa sur le visage du loup qui attrapa fermement le bras de son jeune amant.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, déclara-t-il d'une voix serrée, lourde d'émotions.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai buté ta fiancée sous tes yeux, tu devrais avoir envie de me trucider ! s'exclama Stiles avec une mine dégoûtée.

Le dégoût lui était proprement destiné. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là. Il aurait tellement dû laisser son père s'occuper de tout…Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il empire les choses ?!

\- Non, rétorqua Derek en l'attirant contre lui et en l'immobilisant dans ses bras alors que Stiles essayait de ruer pour s'échapper.

\- Je leur ai fait peur, murmura Stiles en jetant un coup d'œil à la meute qui les observait. Et je…je sais que je te débecte. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

Il rua encore fois, parvenant enfin à s'échapper de l'emprise tentaculaire de Derek qui avait sous-estimé sa nouvelle force.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! Je m'en veux, d'accord ? Je m'en veux de n'avoir rien vu, encore une fois ! s'écria Derek, attirant l'attention des rares voyageurs qui les entouraient. Je m'en veux de m'être fait avoir, encore une fois ! Je m'en veux que tu aies dû en souffrir, encore une fois ! Mais à toi…à toi je ne reproche rien, je ne peux pas.

Stiles se frotta le crâne, désespéré. Il aurait dû savoir que Derek se flagellerait pour ce qui s'était passé, comme il le faisait toujours. Mais il n'avait vraiment rien à se reprocher, on ne pouvait pas le condamner d'être tomber amoureux.

\- Je…, commença Stiles.

\- Je sais que c'est Lydia qui les a appelés, je sais que tu ne le savais pas et que tu n'as pas cherché à piéger Mia, ou Lucia qu'importe. Je sais que rien de tout ça n'était de ta faute.

\- Tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur ce que tu as vécu avec elle aussi facilement, Derek, rétorqua Stiles. Tu allais te marier avec elle ! Et je t'ai enlevé ça.

\- Mais ne sois pas si crédule, bordel ! Tu penses vraiment que je me serais marié avec elle alors que j'ai couché avec toi plusieurs fois ?

Derrière le dos du loup, Stiles vit son père grimacer et il rougit comme une pivoine. Derek semblait totalement oublieux du public qui s'était rassemblé autour d'eux pour les écouter.

\- Peut-être ! s'écria le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Tu n'as jamais dit que tu voulais la quitter ! Et, de toute façon, je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de le faire !

Le loup le contempla, le souffle court et les yeux grands ouverts. Alors que le silence était tombé entre eux, ils se calmèrent petit à petit, réfléchissant à tout ça.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas demandé ? interrogea Derek à voix basse en dévorant son amant des yeux.

Celui-ci, gêné par l'intensité de son regard, détourna le sien et se concentra sur le chewing-gum rose collé sur le bitume, seule tache colorée dans toute cette grisaille.

\- Parce que j'avais peur de la réponse, murmura-t-il. Parce que je sais que…que je ne suis pas celui qu'on choisi, en général.

Derek ferma les yeux, ses doutes se voyant confirmés. Stiles était tout aussi cassé que lui par ce qui lui était arrivé. Ce faire posséder par le Nogitsune, éjecter de la meute par son meilleur ami avant d'être enlevé, tout ça avait ébranlé la confiance que le jeune homme avait eue autrefois en lui et en ses capacités.

\- Moi, j'ai décidé de te choisir, déclara Derek, dévoilant ses sentiments.

Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Ce serait complètement ridicule de ne pas lui répondre la même chose, sachant que c'était précisément ce qu'il voulait. Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et il vit le doute traverser les yeux de Derek.

\- Je…, commença-t-il. Je…je sais pas quoi dire, j'ai…

\- J'avais pourtant l'impression que…que c'était ce que tu voulais, dit le loup, incertain.

La gorge de Stiles se serra. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il devait se lancer sinon il n'y arriverait jamais.

\- C'est ce que je veux, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

La respiration de Derek se coupa et il dévisagea son amant avec espoir. Lorsqu'il était venu ici après un appel de Lydia, en panique, lui déclarant que Stiles avait l'intention de partir et Jordan de le suivre, il avait envisagé de le frapper et de le ramener sur son épaule. Il avait agi comme un crétin en l'évitant toute la semaine, mais il n'avait pas eu envie que Stiles ne voie sa peine et ne se fustige inutilement. Ce qui était arrivé à Mia n'était pas de sa faute.

Bien sûr, Derek n'avait jamais désiré que son histoire avec elle ne se termine dans le sang – ou le feu pour être plus précis dans ce cas –, mais il avait déjà pris la décision de la quitter après leur deuxième partie de jambe en l'air dans la salle de bain. Après ça, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer du jeune homme, de sa fougue et de sa saveur une journée de plus. Continuer avec Mia ne rimait plus à rien après ça, après qu'il ait goûté au véritable paradis.

\- Mais est-ce que toi tu le veux vraiment ? demanda Stiles d'une petite. Est-ce que tu pourras te passer de…des femmes ? Je sais à quel point tu les aimes…

Derek lui releva la tête en glissant deux doigts sous son menton. Il plongea les yeux dans ceux de Stiles, d'une couleur noisette si particulière qu'il s'était surpris à adorer plusieurs fois.

\- Tu es un idiot, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Stiles étouffa une exclamation de surprise avant de répondre au baiser, enlaçant la nuque de Derek tout en se collant contre lui. Ça lui avait vraiment manqué. Une semaine sans lui avait été un véritable enfer, et il connaissait l'enfer, alors il pouvait se permettre la comparaison !

\- Ne me fais pas regretter ça, chuchota Stiles contre ses lèvres.

Derek sourit et l'embrassa plus profondément, lui coupant toute envie de parler. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'ils séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Stiles reprit vivement conscience de leur observatoire. Lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers son père et la meute, se fut pour les voir, de grands sourires aux lèvres, l'air prêt à applaudir.

\- Oh mon Dieu, marmonna le jeune homme en cachant sa tête dans l'épaule de son amant.

Ce dernier s'esclaffa doucement, lui caressant chaudement le dos. Les nuages qui avaient assombri sa vie cette dernière semaine parurent s'éloigner au profit d'un grand soleil. Oui, la vie à côté de Stiles ne serait pas toujours rose et il savait déjà qu'ils auraient de nombreuses disputes et des désaccords, mais il était prêt à tenter l'expérience.

\- Du coup, tu ne pars plus ? demanda le shérif en les faisant sursauter.

Ses amis les avaient rejoints et, avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Lydia se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Espèce de crétin ! cria-t-elle en lui martelant le torse de ses poings. Comment as-tu pu croire qu'on t'en voudrait ! N'essaye plus jamais de partir ou alors je crie si fort que ta cervelle explosera !

\- Charmant, marmonna Derek en relâchant son amant contre sa volonté.

Ce fut au tour de Scott de s'avancer, mais, contrairement à Lydia, il ne le prit pas dans ses bras, sachant à quoi s'en tenir.

\- Tu fais partie de la meute, Stiles, et je suis désolé si parfois tu penses le contraire, mais…tu fais partie de la meute.

\- Merci, Scott, répondit le jeune homme, la gorge nouée.

\- On a déjà accepté des monstres pires que toi ! s'exclama Liam en donnant une tape dans le dos de Mason qui le traita d'abruti.

Stiles sourit devant ce tableau, son humeur s'allégeant. La main chaude de Derek posée dans son dos y étant grandement pour quelque chose. Il avait hâte de voir où est-ce que ça pourrait les mener tous les deux et, en son for intérieur, il espérait pour qu'un jour, Derek se retrouve enfin devant l'autel avec une vraie bague à son doigt. Et pas cet anneau ridicule que…que le loup avait enlevé, remarqua le jeune homme avec un plaisir évident en baissant les yeux sur la main qui entourait sa hanche.

Finalement, le chaos qu'avait voulu déchaîner le Généticien sur Beacon Hills ne vint pas. Sans qu'il le sache, il avait même participé au renouement des liens de leur meute, pourtant si fragiles. Et il avait permis à Stiles, qui avait toujours maudit sa condition humaine, de trouver sa place en son sein, devenant un membre à part entière et apportant une réelle force et un vent de renouveau. Tandis que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient enfin en place, Derek leva les yeux vers le ciel, priant toutes les divinités possibles pour que cette fois-ci…pour que cette fois-ci ça marche.

Et si cela fut une quelconque réponse, il se mit à pleuvoir.

* * *

 ***sers les yeux très fort* ... *ouvre un oeil***

 **alors ? Comment trouvez vous cette fin ? j'ai hâte d'avoir vos commentaires !**

 **Sinon bah voilà, c'est terminé...je suis un peu triste et contente à la fois, comme à chaque fois que je termine de publier une histoire. Je vous remercie tous pour votre présence, votre soutien et vos encouragements !**

 **Et peut-être à bientôt !**

 **Bizz**

 **Blitzz**

 **PS : certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé des bonus et peut-être que j'en ferais si j'ai de l'inspiration, mais je ne peux rien promettre ^^J'ai déjà un roman d'Heroïc Fantasy MM sur le feu !  
**


End file.
